Everything is dark
by Light Gaia
Summary: Sequel to " A new foe" Goku lost the battle against the destructive God power and is slowly fading away,after his presumed death a new villain rises.
1. Origin of the dark

When things couldn't get any worse it became worse than ever for Goku.

The Power of Gods aren't meant to be consumed by mortals,even though this Power is artificially made by the Ki of his Saiyan allies the power is just as powerful and distructive as a the Ki of Gods if it's not released from the individuals Chakras in time.

Grand Kai was trying to push the God power out of his polluted Chakra through the ritual but it seems resistant. Goku was in pain but still tried to remain seated in a meditation position. Grand Kai knew it's probably too late, Goku might die but he couldn't let Goku down he had to try no matter what.

Grand Kai tried to block it but too much time has passed. If only Goku wasn't so stubborn and came right away when Grand and Supreme Kai told him to then the God power didn't had the chance to manifest inside him building up so much resistance to their powers.

If the God power kills then it's a Natural death and Goku will be gone forever.

"Aah"! Goku hissed in pain when he felt the God power inside him move putting more strains of his heart. It pounded abnormally as the God power attacked more organs. Goku gritted his teeth looking up at the older Kai.

Grand Kai could see his sorrow and longing to find relief from the God powers torment.

"No..I can't do this anymore Kaio- sama" Goku said with efforts. "I can't take this pain anymore."

"Goku you must be strong" "You will heal dont give up the fight" Grand Kai said.

Supreme Kai arrived at the scene after being away for hours on a distant planet where the mystic powers originates from.

"Goku.." Supreme Kai said landing on the ground close to Grand Kai.

"I brewed a stronger spell" "But this is our last defense let's hope it's enough to help you" Supreme Kai said deternment his hands started to glow blue and started chanting in a peaceful melody.

Goku looked up he tried to say thank you but the pain in his heart and organs made him unable to only a gurgling sound of pain came out of him. Goku clutched his heart but then his grip started to loosen.

he breathed in with a struggle his eyes seemed vague like his lights will be turned out.

"Goku?" Supreme Kai said worried.

Goku said nothing and his Ki started to fade the Kais could barely feel it. Goku collapsed remaining motionless on the ground.

The Kais eyes grew in shock. "No! Supreme Kai said trying to find a pulse.

" We failed" Grand Kai said mournful hanging his head a little.

Supreme Kai looked at his Elder friend and sighed getting up.

"I don't know what to say to Gohan..I don't ever want him to think I wasn't trying hard enough to save his Father" Supreme Kai said saddened disappointed with himself"

"Don't mourn friend"..Goku is no longer in pain"..

But then they sensed his Ki returning,Goku started to breathe again and his faint blue colour disappeared including his dark-ish eye bags.

Goku managed to get up a bit and looked Supreme Kai in the eye frightened.

"Its all right Goku we are here" Supreme Kai said happy and channeled his mystic powers to see if the God power is ereased.

"No!..No..no".. Goku whined.

"Kill me!" Goku ordered in a pleading way when he felt pain again seeing visions flash before,his eyes.

"Before it's too late..Please kill..." Goku said but couldn't finish his sentence and stared at Supreme Kai emotionless.

"No what on Earth are you saying?" Supreme Kai said trying to seal the God power perking up.

Grand Kai understood why Goku asked Supreme Kai to end him his heart raced and tried to warn Supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai!" Do as he says!" Grand Kai said and tried to create a sword with his mystic powers when Supreme Kai refused to do it.

"What on Earth has gotten into you?" Supreme Kai said stopping the elder Kai from piercing Goku's heart.

"This is our friend! He needs help" Supreme Kai said angry smacking the sword away.

"Supreme Kai you don't understand!" Grand Kai said. "It's the only way to save Goku from a natural death!" When we wish him back he'll no longer have to deal with the God power.

"We are not murderers! I could have sealed the God power if you had not interfered!" Supreme Kai said.

a split second later a unfamiliar eerie chuckle was heard echoeing behind them they looked at Goku who got up but this eyes seemed different.

"sealing me away will be the least of your problems" they heard a sinister voice say and powered up, a purple streak surrounded him blasting the Kais many feet away,almost destroying the whole Kais planet with a dark purple energy shield.

Grand Kai felt something warm flush down his face, he looked at his hands they were covered in his own blood,

The older Kai looked behind him and Supreme Kai was badly injured he tried to reach him but then he saw Gokus silhouette coming closer,walking towards him in a slow pace but with a sinister grin glued on his face.

His forehead is vainy and some even appeared on his face.

"Goku no!..what has happened to you? Grand Kai said stepping back as Goku towered over him and a large hand was wrapped around Grand Kais neck in a choke hold.

"I'm not Goku old man" he sneered and with that Grand Kais neck was snapped with an effortless squeeze.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello there!**

 **I wasn't planning to update again,not until I finished my Batchelor degree but I started to miss writing and this sequel keeps on entering my thoughts with new ideas.**

 **I passed the most important exams and the final exam will be Early next year so until then I will have a handful of time to myself.**

 **I'm also interested in drawing so in the near Future I'll continiue with my stories but as a comic.**

 **I'll upload the comics on YouTube or Deviant art but either way I'll provide you guys the link.**

 **This is my take on the Dark Goku arc Personally I think Goku turning evil because of the consumption of the Z God power is a lot better than what they did in Super.**

 **The worst thing bringing Vegitto back for a twink of an eye not making him victorious and downgraded the worth of the potara fusion. Its the biggest asspull in the history of Dragonball.**

 **Well that's all I have to say. Have a nice Holliday bye bye.**

 **LightGaia.**


	2. God of destruction

Goku had the corpse of Grand Kai few feet into the air after he snapped his neck,letting it fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes,

He looked over to Supreme Kai, He could no longer sense his Ki and decided to leave things be. The Other kais who heard the explosion arrived at the scene,

They all stared in shock when they saw Goku looking at Sumpre Kai who laid injured on the ground with an emotionless look on his face, Goku turned around.

The Kais took a step back, They knew this is not the Goku who saved the Earth.

Goku had enough of this little staring contest and in a split second Goku teleported infront of a Kai, He looked up staring in the eyes of death,

Goku blasted a purple ki ball towards the stomach killing the older Kai, and focused his attention towards the others who fled. Goku channeled his spirit sword and charged towards the Kais who tried to get away, The ones who used instant transmission where located within a second they teleported infront of them and blasted someone of them in the face before they could do something,

Screams of helpless female Kais were heard when the blade cuts through them like soft butter.

Goku looked around all of them laid in a puddle of blood, But still he felt like he hasn't killed all of them. He closed his eyes and a purple Aura appeared around his shilouette.

"Where are you?..I know you are there" Goku said taunting. He opened his eyes and knew the Kai who survived is trying to escape to seek help from Goku in a different universe.

He could see a new portal of a universe being opened Goku teleported infront of her with a grin from ear to ear, grabbing her hand he observed the silver time ring on her index finger.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go" The Saiyan said calm, "I've been generous,I've let you live long enough to almost escape..Now it's time for you to die"

The female Kai breathed in and out terrified Goku could see his own reflection in her frightened eyes.

The Kai sensed some hesitation and his grip around her wrist loosened, Its like Goku is fighting to gain control.

"Goku please!" The Kai cupped his cheek" W..We are your friends..Aah!"

With a swift stab the Kaioshin was silenced,the spirit sword went right through her heart

She gasped and fell to the ground, "

"The name is Kakarot" The man sneered.

that's the only thing the kaioshin could hear when the life force left her body.

Kakarot felt disturbed for a moment,Seeing his hands soaked in blood of many innocent beings,wishing he could have let her go but wavered from that thought right away.

"Stay out of my head" Kakarot sneered at Goku who tries to fight him from the inside,

he regained his composure and bender down he wiggled the time ring off her body and placed it on his index finger, for a strange reason it seems to work,

The ring must have mistaken him for a Kai or..now that he possesses the power of a God he's able to control the ring at will.

"Kakarot smirked kicking her body a few feat away,

"Thank you friend for this priceless gift" Kakarot said clenching his hand into a fist.

* * *

Goten remained in his room he wanted to get his homework done so that he can play with Trunks, He pressed the pencil against the paper but he could no longer write,

He felt anxious for a strange reason. The pencil tip broke because of the pressure and Goten looked outside. His heart pumped faster due to the effect of adrenaline giving him a fight or flight reaction when he say a huge dust cloud in the distance.

Goten could sense distraction ahead and felt many Ki's from people disappear when he concentrated." Oh no!" Goten gasped and fanning as fast a second he could out of his room.

"Mother Mother Mother"! Goten screamed flying toward the shed where she was placing the shovels on the right place.

"Goten what is it?" Chi-Chi spoke up frightened.

"No Time to explain I need to get you to safety first." Goten said grabbing his mother's hand charging into a Super Saiyan.

He flied as fast as he could to Kamis lookout, It's the safest place he can think of, And then he needs to contact Trunks and his Brother as soon a son possible. Goten was frightened he feared someone or something could gain up on him and kill him and his Mother, But whatever is attacking the Earth is far away from the lookout but Goten still remained high above the clouds to ease his fear.

"Dende"! Goten shouted to get the namekian youths attention. Dende looked up at Goten with a nervous look, He also sensed Trouble and was pacing back and forth wondering how he could contact Gohan without putting himself in danger, Not for his own life but for the sake of the Dragonballs not going to waste.

"Goten!" Mrs son"! Dende said and flied towards them, Dende and Goten embraced in relief but also trying to keep their anxiety in check.

"I'm glad you are okay" Goten said. "Piccolo where is he?"

"He already went ahead maybe you can still catch up with him" Dende said.

"What? No way! I'm not letting you go"! Chi-Chi said grabbing his arm with both hands"You will wait until your Father comes back, This is no battle for a child!"

Goten just looked her straight in the eye, "How can I possibility be my Father's successor if you keep on treating me like a weakling"! Goten said and broke free from her grip flying as fast as he could towards Piccolos direction.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi cried. "Why are you just standing there?" Chi-Chi screamed at Dende,

"Just fly after him and get him back"! Chi-Chi cried.

"Mrs son" Dende said strict, "You heard him, Hes no human but he's a Saiyan and the son of Goku."

" If he has the power to stop whatever is threating this planet but does nothing then there will be no Earth!"

"Try to think Beyond your selfish demands for once" Dende said serious.

"But.." Chi-Chi said but couldn't say anything further, She hates to admit it but Dende is right,but the mother inside her makes it hard to accept that Goten is no ordinary boy who needs to protected in his veins runs the blood of a warrior race.

Chi-Chi walked towards the edge of the lookout with her hands clasped together,

"Please Goten be safe"

* * *

Kakarot seemed very satisfied with his surroundings, Fire ashes and no survivors, the perfect ingredients to put a smile on a evil killers face.

Kakarots ears perked up when he heard heavy metal coming this way, Tanks with soldiers in it approached Goku aiming their rockets at him.

"Surrender now! Or we will use deadly force!" The commander of the army spoke while keeping the guns aimed at the heart.

Kakarot looked at the tanks and slowly lifted both arms like he's surrendering himself,

"Get on to your knees" The commander yelled while agents kept the handcuffs ready to use,. Kakarot grinned slightly and two large energy blasts appeared from his hands.

Everyone looked up in shock and abandonned their position and some hid in the tanks. Kakarot blasted them making all of the tanks explode,

Kakarot couldn't believe how stupid humans are, What makes them thing that their little toys will save them from being killed? But then again desperate being do stupid things.

Kakarot sensed that a few still survived and channeled his spirit sword to take care of that little problem,.

The armies commander tried to crawl to safety, clutching a phone holding on to it with all his strength, He dialed a number quick,

"Hello? Hello!" The commander whispered in panic, "We need help from Mister Satan, He's the only one who can stand a chance against this monster!"

"Yes sir I will contact him as soon as I can" A Female employee said on the other line The Commander looked behind him feeling fear shot through his whole body when he saw Kakarot with his foot on a large brick leaning his arm on his lap,Watching the commander unamused.

"Are you done?" Kakarot asked and strolled towards the man,

"No No No! The commander yelled but was silenced as spirit sword was stabbed through the back.

" Pathetic insect" Kakarot mused.

* * *

Goten flied he really pushed his limits and tried to find Gohans Ki hes far away from where Goten is and could barely feel it, He's probably taking a snooze making it hard to find his exact location but Goten hopes he's still at the beach,

"C'mon Gohan, I need your help".. But then Goten felt ki energies approaching, He stopped and looked around but smiled as he felt his heart rate slow down.

The rest of the Z gang appeared from the clouds,

"Trunks-kun" Goten said with relief, He no longer felt frightened now that he's among friends,

"Goten did you got a hold of Uncle and Gohan"? Trunks asked,

"Dad hasn't come back from Kaios planet in ages but I know where we can find Gohan just follow me!" Goten beamed.

* * *

Kakarot is growing tired of these pests called humans and felt there isn't much left to do here besides putting an end to their worthless existence,

He powered up,The red symbol-like markings appeared and then disappeared from his upper body back into the heart chakra as a huge death ball started to appear from his palms.

"Prepare to meet your doom" "be gone with this planet"! Kakarot yelled but a powerful masenko blast was fired against his back, he could barely feel the other Saiyans blast but this one packed a mighty wallop.

The death ball disappeared and Kakarot dug his fingernails in his palms.

Kakarot sneered letting his shield drop letting the God power fade so that these meddlers know who they are dealing with.

Kakarot stared deeply into Gohans eyes feeling quite impressed with this warriors power.

Time seems to be frozen,nobody could make a sound. This has to be a horrible nightmare. Gohan looked at the man in disbelief, His eyes were empty an evil grin creeped up his face as he levitates higher making eye contact with the Z warriors.

"Guys get out of here" Gohan ordered through the mind link.

"But".. Both of the children said.

"No Buts! You promised me that you will listen and I'm going to make you keep it!"

"Now go"!

Goten was unsure he didn't want to ignore his Brother but he also didn't want to abandon everyone and neither did Trunks.

Kakarot powered up a dark purple aura became visible around his outlines and Gohan knew what's his Father is upto.

Gohan shoved the children behind him protectively "Don't make me repeat myself" Gohan yelled. "Get out of here now!"

Goten and Trunks know they will only make the Z gang vulnerable but they couldn't let their friends by themselves,.

"hmpf!" Kakarot said and moved faster than their eyes could follow and pummeled the Z fighters one by one.

Gohan received a hard gut punch making him cough up saliva. After he smacked him to the ground it was Vegeta's turn and then the rest of the Z gang.

Goten was smacked towards a tree while trying to defend himself with an assault attack against his Father's abdomen. But Piccolo caught him just in time. Trunks was send flying too.

Gohan held his stomach and got up to a kneeling position with efforts.

"Damn"..Gohan hissed but forgot the pain when Trunks landed on both hands on the grass next to him,

"Trunks" Gohan said but was releaved he's okay.

The Z fighters attacked Goku from different corners but they can barely hit him.

Gohan stood up still holding his throbbing stomach it felt like his intestines got punched out of him the children came to his side, Gohan didn't seem to recover from the blow.

"L..listen to me.." Gohan breathed in pain.

" Trunks!" "..Goten" leave while Father is distracted! "

But both of them had other plans,they were thinking about changing into Gotenks as a final defense before they'll throw the towel in the ring.

Gohan sensed Kakarot noticing him and aimed a ki blast towards them while holding a beatened up Krillin by its collar but the others freed him preventing him to kill.

"Damnit it..I said move!" Gohan yelled grabbing them and was about to send them back to korrins tower himself until Vegeta stepped in.

"Boys you heard him!" Vegeta said. "Keep your word and get the hell out!" And shot them a spine chilling death glare.

they both gulped and charged up to leave the battle field.

The other Z warriors braced themselves to fight Kakarot for an another round as soon as he makes one move towards them. None of them wanted to fight him but this is no longer their friend they respected but a new evil entity.

But if Goku is in there somewhere he would have told them to not hold back and defeat whoever took over his mind.

Kakarot grinned, He won't let anyone of them escape he teleported infront of the children within a split second.

The others became startled when Goku disappeared infron of their nose and flied as fast as they could towards Trunks and Gotens direction before Its too late to save them from being killed.

"Daddy"! Goten schirrped frightened. "I know you are in there whatever is controlling you please fight it" Kakarot looked at the child but felt no emotion and aimed a Ki blast towards his face, The purple colour almost blinded his vision and felt the heat from the blast inces away.

"Goodbye" Kakarot said gentle but with a lot of spite,

"Goten!" Trunks whailed and appeared infront of his friend and was hit with the blast instead of Goten.

Trunks pulled Goten infront of him to break his fall. Gohan caught Trunks and Goten looked at his friend nervously.

Gohan held Trunks in shock trying to wake him up.

"Trunks-kun" Goten said trying not to cry when Trunks didn't answer Gohan.

Vegeta was shocked his son had bruises all over him thanks to this thing and locked eyes with Kakarot in disgust

"You"! Vegeta said pissed and charged towards him. He went ballistic giving him a beating.

" ..you..think you can injure my son and get away with it"? Vegeta said through blows to the face and stomach.

"Go to hell" Vegeta shouted and aimed his final flash at Kakarot.

Gohan placed Trunks in a safe area away from his deranged Father,his injuries weren't not fatal he's just knocked out, Gohan had a hard time leaving him behind but he has to find a way to come to his Father's senses.

Gohan charged up concentrating to get a spark back of his mystic powers.

"Goten lower your ki to zero and look after Trunks"..stay out of this Battle or you'll answer to me" Gohan warned.

Gohan wasn't in a gaming mood and Goten knew he'll be in big trouble disobeying Gohan again if they ever make it out alive, he watched Gohan fly away and stayed with Trunks.

kakarot caught Vegeta's punch crippling his hand, the sound of breaking bones sounded like music to his ears.

Vegeta had his eyes clenched and opened one eye when the Ki sword was still stabbed inside his body, Kakarot wasn't able to cut Vegeta in half something was holding him back.

"Vegeta hold on"! Gohan shouted, and tried to come to Vegeta's aid. Gohan used the solar flare technique hopefully they can buy a little time.

"damnit"..Kakarot said. He could no longer see and became disoriented.

Kakarot was distracted and Vegeta responded with a headbut to the face, he let himself slide off the Ki spirit sword creating a larger injury but Vegeta body was pumped with adrenaline and couldn't feel a thing.

Vegeta cupped his hands together and sended a final flash attack but it didn't cause much damage. His hands became blurry and couldn't do anything when gravity pulled him down.

"Vegeta! "Gohan said conserned and caught the older man from hitting the ground.

he was still breathing and was out of life danger for now,

The ground shook with the same power of Earth quakes he gathered energy to fire at them,

"Father"!snap out of it" You are harming this planet and everyone on it".

Gohan knew something is wrong with his Father. He would never kill so many innocent lives recklessly. Someone or something is in control of his Dad.

Kakarot looked at Gohan straight in the eye as he gathered energy for the death ball.

"I'm not your Father" Kakarot said emotionless.

hearing those words made Gohans heart break and could see Goku's eyes change shape, His pupils seems a lot darker and more clear.

" I am the darkness before the sun,the grim reaper incarnated.." Kakarot said.

"I am your demise"

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you like it so far, I will redo some scenes in Super the way I think it's better but in general it will be my take of the Black Goku arc with an original storyline (Hopefully),and don't worry there will be no stupid spirit sword. I still cringe when I see videos about that asspull move yuck.**

 **Also the female kaioshin is not an OC she's one of the Kais who were killed by Buu Im not sure if it's a filler or canon but it's better than O'Cs. I hate O.C's so I rather not use them.**

 **May this year be a Good year for you,**

 **TC Light Gaia.**


	3. Escape the clutches of evil

Kakarot unleashed his ball of energy towards the Z fighters, Their hearts raced with anxiety and tried to stop it from clashing with the Earth or all hope will be lost. Their vision blinded and all of them were badly injured on the ground.

Kakarot watched them from above,he was suprised how easily they were defeated, If this is all they got then it was a foolish move to face him.

He saw Gohan slightly twitching on the ground, he was still alive but that can be easily fixed.

Kakarot aimed his hand towards a defenseless Gohan he wanted to channel his spirit sword to kill him but it didn't came,

His hand sparked with a purple aura but for some reason he couldn't control his Ki, It Aggravated kakarot and knew why this is happening.

"Bastard..How dare you? "Kakarot hissed digging his fingernails in his palm and moved away from Gohan,"In a few hours you are litterally nothing!"

"I will be in control of this mind forgood!"

"..Until then Gohan"..Enjoy your the few moments you have to live,soon It will be over". Kakarot said teleporting away, waiting patiently until his pathetic good side has vanished completely.

Gohan woke up in the rubble, hellish ruins surrounded him just like the horrible nightmare. His heart raced with panic when he couldn't see his friends.

"Goten!. guys where are you?" Gohan tried to yell getting up to his feet,after searching his surroundings he found most of the Z gang,

Gohan smiled at Piccolo as his worry for the nameks safety disappeared, his Father was no where to be found all Gohan could hear was the burning sound of the trees, Smoke cloaked his vison but saw Goten appearing further away,.

"Gohan"! Goten sqeaked and slided off a rock running towards him,

"Oh Goten" Gohan said picking his brother up, "You're safe"..thank goodness"

"Are you hurt?" Gohan said dusting him off, Goten shook no worried biting his lip.

"What is it?" Oh Gosh!..Where is Trunks?.."Where is he Goten?!" Gohan ordered.

"That way" Goten pointed "C'mon hurry Unca is badly wounded" Goten said and flied towards the direction where he left Trunks behind to seek help.

Everyone flied after Goten and landed a feet away from Trunks, he cried in silence next to his broken Father.

"Gohan".. Trunks turned around as more thick tears rolled down his face, he ran towards Gohan in sorrow holding him around the waist,

"He's not waking up"Trunks sobbed and Gohan's hand rubbed through his spiky lavender hair holding him tight,.

"Trunks..I need to check him" Gohan said carfully removing his arms around Trunk's shaky frame,

Gohan looked if he could hear Vegeta's heartbeat his ki was fragile,and looked the critical injuries on his body,

His condition doesn't look very good,It worried Gohan and moved away from Vegeta,.

"he's still alive, but he could be bleeding from the inside," Gohan said serious pulling Vegeta's shirt down.

Gohan lifted Vegeta over his shoulder, "If we wait any longer he might not make it now hurry!" he Ordered and made his way to the lookout.

Gohan ordered the children to fly infront of him so that none of them will be attacked or snatched away without him noticing.

Traveling to the lookout seemed like the longest flight of his life, the fear of being located grew,He had no idea where his Father was but knew he will find out sooner or later.

Gohan scanned the area Bulma Dende and his Mother are unharmed and then he searched for Erasa, he concentrated hard but the ki wasn't present on the planet at all.

She's dead, Gohan breathed out feeling enraged but yet empty inside.

Gohan clenched his teeth together,.He didn't want to cry not infront of his friends so he kept his emotions in check,

"I'm going to kill him" Gohan hissed, "Father will pay for what he did to her"!

Trunks stopped mourning for his Fathers condition and looked at Gohan questioning.

"He killed thousands of people, Even Erasa"..She was completely defenseless and I wasn't there to protect her!"

Goten looked upset like he was about to bawl, Erasa has always been good to him, Like mother but she never yells and always asked her if he could play outside instead of his own Mother because 9 out of 10 times shell says yes just like his Dad.

Trunks was saddened too, but Uncle shouldn't be blamed for this,

"Gohan.. Your Dad is not to blame for this"

"Goku-san was holding back"...He's still fighting to gain control again"

Gohan listened to him attentive,forgetting about his anger for the moment.

"When he tried to blast Goten I saw hesitation,he could have killed us but he didn't. That blast wasn't enough to kill us. I know Goku is still there",

"We shouldn't hate him nor give up on him" Trunks said.

"Trunks is right,he never up on us and neither should we" Krillin spoke up after being silent for a while.

"I have a plan"..We need to usethe time machine"..maybe if we get away from this hellhole we can seek help there" Krillin suggested.

Gohan didn't wan to leave the survivors behind with a mad man on a killing spree but for now there isn't much that can be done for the Earth without reinformecent.

"Let's hope he won't find us before we get there", "I'm going to contact Dende just remain silent for a moment" Gohan ordered closoing his eyes.

-/-

 _"Dende?" Can you hear me?"_ Gohan said trying to enter the Earth guardians thoughts.

 _"Dende.."_

Dende was wide awake when he heard Gohan's voice in his mind. he was pacing around in worry for hours but calmed down when he heard Gohan calling out to him.

" _Yes Gohan I hear you"_ Dende said back. " _Are you all right?"_

" _No he's way too strong,"..Listen keep your Ki at Zero and do not raise it until you are out of danger,"_

 _"Danger?"..._ Dende repeated trying to sense a Ki but nothing is coming his way,but there was nothing there.

" _Stay safe Dende"...I'll be there soon_ "Gohan said and Dende left his energy leave his mind.

" _Gohan wait"_ Dende said frightened he felt fear creeping up his spine as the wind blew,ruffling the huge palmtrees of the lookout,

Dende did what he was told he fearfully looked around before he padded to the others,whatever is out there could be a bigger threat than Majin Buu.

* * *

The gang arrived at the lookout, Bulma and Chi-Chi came running towards their kids but Trunks didn't want to be crushed into a hug,

"We don't have time for this My Father needs medical attention" Trunks said dismissive, Bulma looked at Gohan who carried an injured Vegeta,

Bulma rushed to his side "oh no Vegeta"..

"Please put him down" Dende ordered "I'll heal him right away"

"No!"Gohan said stopping him from channeling his healing power,

"Dende!" Gohan said firm,taking the time capsule from his Gi throwing it on the ground. "Get in! All of you"

"Gohan?..But." Bulma said.

"Do not question me just go"..I'll explain everything when..."Gohan stopped in his tracks looking at the darkening atmosphere,

"Shit he's here!" Gohan said, "Dende Hurry!" Gohan pushed his friend in the time machine,

the rest of the Z warriors felt him too and stuffed themselves in the small pod, Bulma pulled Vegeta closer to her,craddling her husband in shock,she never seen him so injured.

Trunks gut clenched in fear when he saw Kakarot appear he didn't understand how he could have found them with their Ki down to Zero.

Kakarot knew he would find them here,he almost forgot about the Hyperbolic time chamber being used as the final defense against a foe.

But the Z fighters had a different plan in mind Kakarot noticed the time machine and his face turned grim.

, "Cowards"! "No you won't!"Kakarot barked and wanted to destroy the time machine as it raised to the air.

Kakarot teleports infront of them with cupped hands and charged for a Kamehameha infront of their faces. Piccolo looked at krillin, The monk gave him an "Im ready"nod and they both got out of the time machine tackling Kakarot and he lost his focus,

the Kamehameha was fired towards the air instead as Piccolo grabbed him around the waist lifting him off the ground.

Kakarot got pissed blasting a Ki blast through Krillin stepping on his head to knock him out, Piccolo tried to fight him and Kakkarot thrust both of his thumbs into Piccolo's eyes blinding the Namek and broke his neck with one swift grab that made his head turn 140 degrees.

the assault happened within seconds, They were no Match but atleast they did whatever they could to hold him off.

Kakarot tossed Krillin and Piccolo off the lookout.

"Krillin!..No Piccolo!" Gohan grieved. They didn't fly up again,Gohan wanted to get out of the time Machine to come to their aid but Goten and Chi-Chi held on to his trousers, pushing the hand pedal forward and Kakarot charged towards the Machine again,but it already disappeared.

Kakarot seized his Kamehameha attack looking around, they are gone,

"Those idiots!" Kakarot roared, he almost had them if they didn't interfered. He couldn't trace Piccolo and Krillins energy but searched the area to make sure they are dead.

Kakarot heard a grass ruffle and fired a ki blast when he looked closer no one was there, Kakarot wasn't satified that he only had two of them and shall not rest until they are hunted down one by one.

"I'll find you"..Kakkarot said. "Who the hell do you filth think I am?"

The gang closed the lid as they went through the dark time stream on their way to the past hopefully, They have no idea how far they will go but hopefully Goku will not follow them there.

Goten breathed out in he was still shocked about seeing his Father so eager to send them to their oblivion,and he might have succeded if he had only one second left. And Poor Krillin and Mister Piccolo, Goten thought biting his lip.

Dende used his healing power to help Vegeta, the eyes opened and Vegeta found himself in his wife's embrace, her eyes were filled with worry but her expression softened when all his injuries faded.

"But..what happened to my Goku?" Chi-Chi said almost crying,"Why was he so violent?"

"I don't know He just disposed of them like trash," Bulma said mourning for Krillin.

"The God power", Vegeta said, "It's the effect of the God power that made him go insane"

Bulma looked at Vegeta who still laid in her grasp,

."But..This can't be the Goku I grew up with, those empty ruthless eyes don't belong to him" Bulma said shaking her head.

"I don't believe it's him," Bulma said, "Something evil must have taken his form, it has to be"

Everyone looked at Bulma a bit nervous, if that is indeed true, where is the real Goku?..Was he killed and has his body stolen?"

Right now everthing seems like a mystery, Goten thought about Bulma's theory and maybe she's right,

The cold voice of his said that he's not Gohan's Father, so maybe it is true and no longer heard Bulma rant all kinds of theories about what could have happened while Goku was away.

"He's like a black Goku"

When Bulma said that Goten snapped out of his thoughts,

"Black" that name matches his dark and eerie presence, Goten thought, maybe the Whis and Beerus knows more about this mysterious shape shifter.

"Maybe an old enemy gathered the namekian dragonballs and wished for an evil replica of Goku to send after him" Bulma said.

Chi-Chi gasped she never thought about that, yes that could be the case.

"It must be that rat frost!" "I'm sure he's behind all of this"Chi-Chi said angry meddling in the conversation and seconds later they arrived in a different timeline,

The time machine puffed as it landed on the ground the meters went down and it was safe to open the lid.

Gohan fell off the machine on his hands and knees, he couldn't keep his emotions at bay, Erasa his beautiful lady is Dead..his best friend and mentor are dead for trying to distract Father so that they could barely escape.

Gohans eyes started to tear up out of his control making his eyes reddish.

Somehow he blamed himself, If he was strong enough then maybe Piccolo and Krillin didn't had to sacrifice themself.

Chi-Chi climbed out of the time machine moving towards her son and wanted to grab his arm to pull him up to his feet to comfort him,

But Gohan got up himself rejecting assistance, " No Mother"..I just want to be left alone"

Gohan left everyone behind,he sensed for Dende's Ki at the lookout and made his way there, He didn't went to see his Father,because he could ruin the future events of this timeline and it was the best to keep interactions with their counterparts and friends in this time to a minimum, because the last time Future Trunks came to their line a handful of time paradoxes have been created by meeting us that made changed that never happened in his future as a result.

When Gohan wanted to enter the time chamber his request was denied. Dende stopped Gohan from entering,

"I'm sorry friend, but no more than 2 people can enter"

"When will they come out?" Gohan snapped at Dende, he was upset and tired, all he want now is train hard to save whatever is left of his world.

Dende couldn't give any answers to that but tried to calm his distraught friend from a different time,.

"Gohan please.. tell me what happened" Dende asked as they sat down the stairs,

Gohan nodded and tried to find the right words and strength to explain everything in detail.

* * *

Dende Trunks and Goten decided to visit Gohan at the lookout,After Chi-Chi dressed them in warmer clothing,

he probably went to train without them. The boys know they blew up,

So they need to do whatever they can to make Gohan believe them that they won't do such a reckless thing ever again.

The lookout came into sight behind the fluffy clouds and could see Dende from the lookout staring at their direction, Dende thought it was strange to see himself,It's like staring at an identical twin, This Dende even moved aroud like him.

Goten briefly explained that Dende's other counterpart had to come along too, and that they were on the run from an apocalyptic world,

Dende already heard everything from Gohan and informed them that Gohan was resting to kill some time,.

"Thanks".C'mon Dende" Trunks said.

'Dende? Trunks asked when they weren't followed, Trunks turned around and so did Goten.

Dende looked at his other counterpart in awe and so did the other Dende. They couldn't believe it. Carefully they held out their index finger and brought them together. The fingers touched and both of them flinched they backed away from eachother. And they continiued to stare attentively at eachother.

Goten chuckled it was very funny and cute to see how they interact with eachother.

They didn't bother to disturb Dende's play date and looked for Gohan themself.

Gohan laid flat on his face on the white sheets of the guest bed,he tried to shut one eye but it was impossible to do so,

He growned rolling onto his back,staring at the sealing without blinking.

"Oni-san!" Goten squeaked happy appearing in Gohan's sight in a split second.

"Ah! Gohan got up smacking Goten accross the face with a pillow,

"Why the hell did you do that for?"Gohan said annoyed clutching his heart,"

"You scared the hell out of me"

Trunks held in a chuckle and Goten too because it was contacious,

"What is it now?" Gohan asked.

"Ahem..

"Mom bought you some warmer clothing I hope you like them" Goten said holding a neatly folded bundle.

"Thank you'" Gohan said while letting his shirt fall off his shoulders.,Trunks and Goten moved their eyes to the ground while Gohan dropped his shorts changing into his new outfit.

It fit him perfectly, it was great wearing something that isn't torned up and dirty.

"Gohan we didn't followed you just to bring you this" Trunks said. "We want to train in the HBTC too"

"Yes! Daddy spoke about a power beyond the Super Saiyan a God power maybe we can reach it with Whis help." Goten said.

"No.." "Train until you knocked yourself out but I will face Father alone"

"What"? But.."

"I'm not involving you in this" Gohan said dismissive.

"But we are a team!" Trunks whined. "Why can't we defend the Earth along side you"? Goten chirped.

"Because you never listen to me".."When I told you to leave you refused" ignoring your promise"

" And im in no mood to babysit when the Earth is in danger"

"We mean no disrespect"..Goten said.

"If thats true then why ignore me but obey Vegeta right away"? Gohan snapped.

Trunks gulped, "Well..Dad is kind of scary when hes pissed" "and Goten nodded in agreedment. "Yeah I can sense when Uncle had enough of our stubborness"

Gohan huffed, "I rest my case..both of You dont respect me or take me seriously, Maybe its my fault because I treated you as my equals and never acted like an Authority figure just like my elders"

"Im going to train..alone" "Im done talking about this subject."

"But.." Trunks and Goten both said,

"The answer is No!" Gohan said aggravated. Trunks cowered slightly at the raised tone of Gohan's voice,

"I understand," Trunks said. "We didn't want to abandon you," he left it at that and took Gotens hand to get out of there, Goten didn't asked where Trunks is taking him but he knew his friend is finding a way to be strong so that their elders don't have to babysit them when they face Black.

Gohan looked up when he saw them fly away from the lookout, and guilt started to stir in his stomach,

Gohan sighed he wanted to ignore the feeling but he felt bad for yelling at them, Out of all people he should have known they must have felt,

he wouldnt dare to leave Piccolo behind, he would rather die,.

Gohan rises to his feet, there is no time to mourn and he needs to pull himself together, Sulking and bitching like a little girl will not make this Black Goku leave.

"Guys wait!" Gohan said and flied after them, Trunks and Goten turned around when appeared behind them,

"I'm Sorry," I didn't mean to shout" Gohan eyed them apologetic hinted with regret,

"It's okay" Trunks said, "We are sorry too" and Goten nodded in agreement.

All three of them landed on the floor of the lookout again and Gohan held the children close to him like his father does,

"I was so worried about your welbeing, I've put you in danger not too long ago and I never want to let that happen again,

"He almost took you guys from me" Gohan said realizing how close to death they were.

 _"Who took them from you?"_ A voice out of no where said.

Gohan felt chills to his bones turning around he saw his Father and for a split second he could see the evil glare and bloodthirsty grin of Black Goku flashing before his eyes like lightning.

Gohan became enraged thinking that Black has followed them here,he pushed the children behind his back for their own safety and attacked.

Goku caught his fist automatically he was puzzled,why would Gohan attack him like that?

"BASTARD!" Gohan roared but then he snapped out of his rage and his eyes became gentle again staring at his Father with shocked puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Father" Gohan grieved grabbing onto Goku tightly.

"Im Sorry"! Gohan muffed bawling into his Fathers chest.

"Gohan Hey..Shhh its going to be all right whatever it is" Goku said holding his son.

He knew this is an alternate version of Gohan from a different time but no matter in how many universes Gohan exist,He will always be his son.

 **A/N: Goku and Piccolo were in the time chamber to train for the survival tournament.**

 **The Z gang will face high intensity training from Goku but is that really enough to be victorious? Will they even have the chance to become stronger before Black/Kakkarot catches up with them?**

 **Let's find out in the future chapters.**

 **Stay tuned bye bye!**

 **Light Gaia**


	4. Trunks cares

It's been hours Kakarot chaneled his ability to search for them universally but they are not there, Even if they hid their ki from him,Kakarot would have found them anyway,Even if they took shelter in the Otherworld wouldn't be enough to prevent Kakarot from finding them with his instant transmission ability.

"Where are you"! Kakarot shouted letting multiple ki blasts escapes from his palms aggravated, They exploded causing the inferno to rise,.

This is the first time the time ring let him down, How could he not entered the stream of time travel to stop them,

Kakarot moved through the hell fire. He could sense humans further from Asia maybe he'll buy some time terrorizing more civilizations while finding a way to track that time machine down.

"Hmm?" Kakarot said and looked at the time ring questionately.

It started to glow, and a thin purple line reached all the way to the sky, creating a passage,

"Could it be"?..It looks like time traveling disrupts the ring making unstable for the moment" Kakarot mused.

"Looks like their plan didn't work.." Kakarot said looking at the sky narrowing his eyes He could sense them now that the portal has opened.

"This time I'll make sure you vermin won't escape"

* * *

The other Dende interrupted Goku's 1 month training inside by poking his head in the door briefly he

informed Goku that his son from another timeline has arrived here and he needs to help him defeat Black.

But all Goku could hear was "Powerful enemy"in Dende's rant and searched for Gohan's ki.

No..NO " .No" Dende said frightened trying to stop Goku from walking towards Gohan,"Goku-san please..Now it's not the time to face Gohan!"

"He really can't stand your gut right now"! Dende said worried as he tried to slow Goku down by grabbing him by the gi.

"Dende come on,I need to know what's going on, Trunks from the future came here a long while ago and he didn't come here for a cup of tea."

"In Gohan's timeline there is a imposter treathening the Earth and he looks a hell alot like you" Dende whined but Goku wasn't paying attention he wondered how strong this black dude is and felt the thrist for battle sky rocketing in his body.

"Goku-san!" Dende whined and pulled his Gi but fell and was dragged over the ground like a sack while still holding on to Goku with one hand."Please I beg you!" Dende worried that Gohan might start a fight,and wished Goku would snap out of his excitement.

He could hear Gohan's voice in the guestroom and stood beind his son changing back to normal from his God form.

Goku spoke up, Dende saw Gohan get up from his position and attacked Goku, Dende cowered closing his eyes feeling the wind of Gohan's strike blow multiple directions. but opened them when Gohan failed to touch his face.

Gohan's body went mellow collapsing in Goku's embrace,setting all the agony he bottled up free.

Everyone present watched their moment together,Gohan calmed down and Goku gently pushed him back to make eye contact.

Goku has the same warm look in his eyes like his father from his own timline did and Gohan missed seeing that look.

All he could vividly remember was that demonic empty glare his own Father has and it felt so good to be safe around him again.

those arms around Gohan aren't there to snap his back in two but to shield him from all harm,the last thing Gohan wants is to remember his Father as the devourer of worlds.

That is not who the real son Goku is and Gohan will prove it to the world as soon as he faces Black again.

"Gohan"Goku said fatherly after his son told him what happened in his world.

"I know you suffered a great loss but in order to stand a chance to save whatever is left of this world you need to focus"

Gohan just nodded at first trying not to let more tears slide down.

"But how are we going to stop Black"? Gohan asked. "He seems unstoppable he defeated us without a single effort.

"Nobody is unstoppable Gohan,There is a level beyond the Super Saiyan God" Goku said moving away.

"watch me for a minute"Goku said dropping the stoic tone.

Gohan looked at his Father suprised and saw a spark of a blue aura flash before his onyx eyes. Gokus muscles has increased and looks so intimidating, Like a God,

His power is magnificent light sparks of lighting adorned the aura and everyone looked at Goku in awe. Trunks already had respect for Goku as a warrior but that has been increased.

The children felt hope inside they no longer felt affraid because Goku can defeat this Black for them.

Vegeta came as soon as he could fly when he sensed Goku's power reached a new height and landed on the lookout, Trunks wanted to run up to his Father but he didn't seemed in the mood for a Father and son time.

Goku looked Vegeta in the eye without saying a word and changed back to base form,

Vegeta eyed Goku serious, he could tell by his stance alone that he's different from the Goku he knew,that spark in his eyes and the power he posesses could surpass anyone even Beerus,

"Kakarot..1 day," Vegeta said, "Make sure you are out of there tomorrow morning"

Goku could tell there was no hostility in Vegeta he respected him more ever before but still felt too proud to receive training from him.

Goku smiled a bit" As you wish" and turned around to enter the Chamber.

Vegeta gave a gentle nod and flied away,

"Dad wait" Trunks said quietly and ignored his desire to fly after him,His own Father didn't bother to take him aswell. "He felt too proud to receive training from Goku and probably feels too proud to invest his time in Trunks training.

"He probably doesn't have any faith in me at all" Trunks mused sadly,and looked at the direction he father went to.

"Father..why do you Always view me as a weakling?"..That disappointing look never seems to cease no matter how hard I push myself.".

Trunks focused his gaze on the ground,maybe after his training Vegeta will see him with a different attitude,

"Trunks?"..Are you coming or what?" Goku said a bit impatient.

"Oh right..Sorry!" Trunks said and hurried inside.

There are only 2 people allowed max 4 or the envoriment would become deadly,But Goku believes they are stay Atleast for a half year in there.

The air was thick and it took a moment to get used to the gravity and pressure,

"Gohan let's start with you first" Goku said and the both walked to the white endless platform. "Your training session stops until you can no longer stand"

" I won't tolerate any back talk you hear" ?

Gohan wasn't used to such hostility from his Father but knows now is not the time to act like a weakling,. He needs to step up his game and if he did that years ago then maybe they didn't have to time travel all the way here, But what's done is done and there is no time to regret decisions in the past.

"Yes Father" Gohan said obedient.

Days passed in the time chamber,Goku tried to focus on Gohan's development because he remembered that day when Gohan surpassed him and he can do it again but no matter how hard Goku pushed him it didn't seem to get the result Goku has been wishing for.

His mystic form can't be his limit, Goku refuses to settle with that.

Gohan couldn't believe how strong his Father was, he moved so fast and was already one step ahead of him. Gohan felt preasure in his head and couldn't focused due to the atmosphere of the chamber.

Goku eyed his son who watched their fight in awe. "Guys there is no time for sight seeing..get back to work!" Goku said serious while blocking Gohans attacks with one arm. Trunks and Goten tensed up and continiued sparring.

Goku blocked Gohan's strike and he moved away from his father and Goku teleported behind Gohan.

he felt Goku behind him and responded with an elbow to the face but he was already gone, Goku appeared infront of him within a split second he was smacked to the ground.

Gohan landed on his hands causing his shoulder to hurt and he looked up puffing as bullets of sweat traveled down his face.

"Have a short break Gohan" Goku said not offering Gohan a hand to get up,

Gohan watched his Father leave to trian a bit on his own. Gohan felt embaressed his Father was in his damn base form and he still got His ass handed to him.

Couldnt it get any worse?.

"Damn!" Gohan slammed a fist in the ground how can he possibily protect anyone if he keeps on letting everyone down"?

"Erasa Piccolo Krillin" All of them would still be alive It's all my fault.

A white spark that turned into an Aura surrounded Gohan,His pupils sparked with a white light making them brighter

Goku felt the energy growing glacing over his shoulder.

Gohan got his mystic powers back but much powerful,the white seems fogg-ish with a pearly shine as it spread over the atmosphere and Goku knew there is a level beyond that.

"That's the spirit" Goku smiled and channeled the Aura of the Super Saiyan God Aura. his hair didn't turn blue but the blue aura was present.

Gohan breathed in and out slowly closing his eyes as he kept his loved ones in his thoughts.

"I'll do whatever I can do avenge you" Gohan mused.

he dug his nails into his palm wanting to push further as he kept thinking about his loved ones and his hair started to become more spiky turning into white,

His muscles increased his eyes flashed back to normal and Gohan tried to hold on but he became exhausted collapsing on his knees.

The snow white Aura adorned him faded to nothing,Bullets of sweat dripped down on the cold white floor,"I..I almost did it" Gohan mused,

he felt disappointed that he couldn't push himself harder before exhaustion kicked in but now he knows that all door are opened for unlocking new potential to acend.

Trunks witnessed Gohan's hair briefly turning into white for a minute he thought he was just seeing things when it was black again but then he saw it again, His hair became a bright white colour, and it inspired Trunks to work harder,and maybe he can do something to help him achieve that form.

After Goten came Trunks he walked over the white ground and channeled his Super Saiyan power,

he felt nervous facing Goku,this Goku will push you until you can't do no more and if he's not satisfied then you must do it again. But Trunks knew this is done out of love,he wants all of them to be better, there is no point in holding back because your enemies won't.

Trunks charged towards Goku who had his arms crossed and moved his leg up to block his attacks like he did against Buu when he was the entity called Vegetto.

Trunks became disoriented when he received a smack from Goku's knee against the ribs he recovered but not fast enough, Goku loaded up his leg and kicked Trunks in the face,sending him flying to the wall.

Goten and Gohan got up from where they are sitting down and watched trunks with worry when he twitched in pain. Gohan ran up to him when trunks fell down and catched him.

Trunks hung over Gohan's arm and came back to his senses, Trunks gave Gohan a *thank you for catching me* smile, but focused his attention towards goku landing a few feet away from them.

"You've kept up with me better than I expected"Goku said feeling proud of Trunks efforts,

"All of you did great", "Rest well and we'll continue our training shortly."

"No!" Trunks said wiggling out of Gohan's hold, "I need to keep going.."

"Please Goku-san!"..I don't need any rest," Trunks said but Goku knows that Trunks can barely stand,but whenever Trunks had his mind made up nothing can be said to be talked out of it,

Goku gave an approved nod in silence powering up again,Trunks could tell Goku is impressed and that alone motivated the youngster to push forward.

minutes later Trunks was smacked away against the white roof of the centre of the chamber almost being knocked against the hourglass, Trunks groaned frustrated as he fell face down on the white floor.

he was met with Goku's feet and felt he's being carried from the ground he teleported to the restroom,he placed Trunks on a couch removing his boots and socks.

Trunks watched Goku with tired eyes as he moved a blanket close to his face,

"Goku-san?" Trunks said grabbing his hand instinctively..

"yeah?"

"I'll try harder next time"..Trunks said fighting to stay awake,

"I'm already very proud of your progress" Goku said, finally giving Trunks a fatherly and satisfied smile. Trunks was happy to see some kind features in him just like the Goku he knew.

this Goku believes in his potential and maybe his Father will too,

"Give your muscles a break,kiddo" Goku said moving some hair away from his forehead,

Trunks head moved to the side as sleep claimed him,his eyes rolled to the back of his head and remained quiet still holding onto one of Goku's fingers.

Goku stood up watching over Trunks for a moment, "Sleep tight"

* * *

The atmosphere in the Time chamber changed,from a gentle day to a horrible night that put more preasure to their mental and physical wellbeing.

The decided to train together all three of them while Goku focuses on his own development, He didn't enter the time chamber just to train them, he also had alot of things on his mind,

his world might be in danger aswell,

meanwile Kakarot has entered the portal but felt his rage boil when he couldn't find their ki anymore, No matter what he does Gohan will Always be a step ahead of him,Kakarot instinctively exit the portal,he could no longer detect them and if he goes to a different timeline and the portal closes then he'll never have his vengeance.

He had no choice but to wait, it aggravated him, but decided not to destroy this planet because when Gohan returns he will be here to destroy his world with him and everyone he ever loved on it.

* * *

Trunks had an icepack against his cheek to reduce the swelling, They had great training session.

The Saiyans had a short break from training to do their usual day routine. Gohan took the opertunity to take a nap. Goten poked his nose to get his attention Gohan opened one eye watching his sibling with a gentle smile and opened one arm so that Goten can join him for a short snooze.

. Gohan had his arm around his Brother and used one hand to ruffle his spikes, Goten giggled quietly and rested against Gohans chest.

It warmed Trunks heart seeing them relax together always showing off their tight bond but for a brief moment he started to feel that lonely sinking feeling in his gut. He really started to miss his Father.

He wanted to train with Vegeta but he left with Whis without taking him along He has no idea what he's doing or if he even bothered to think of Trunks. It looks like Vegeta is going back to his stoic and detached self again and it kind of hurt.

Trunks sighed and accepted that Vegeta will never change and if he does it's only because of guilt,If only no one knew that he made the wish to expose Mister Satan, Maybe His Father would still try to be an attentive Father.

At the moment Trunks prefers to be by himself so that he can pull himself together before breaktime is over.

* * *

Trunks has been so frustrated with his Fathers cold behavior that he remained cranky during his fight, His troubled mind became worse,Everyone is working together like a team but Vegeta is the only one who acts so stupid.

"Father I can't stand you anymore" Trunks barked letting out a huge blast unleashing all of his bottled up frustration,

Goten's blast blinded Gohan's vision but couldn't dodge the blast that came from behind, it felt like boiling magma was tossed on his skin and Gohan lost his balance,

"Oh Shit..no no no!" Trunks cried, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Trunks said.

"W..why did you do that for?" Gohan said through pain while trying to stand up.

"Sorry it was an accident"...I wasn't thinking straight" Trunks said almost panicking.

Goku saw his son on the ground twitching in pain,he came beside him and rolled up Gohan's clothing all the way to his shoulder blades taking a look at the wound. Trunks turned away in guilt, he couldn't look at the injury he inflicted.

Gohan laid flat out on the matrass as Goten pressed an ice pack wrapped in Gohans Blue and orange shirt against burning wound.

"hssss" Gohan said gritting his teeth when the cold made his injured back sting.

"You're ok?" Goten asked a bit nervous when he sensed Gohans discomfort.

"Yeah" Gohan said prying on eye open.

Curiously Trunks came from the bed to have a look at Gohans injury. It was a lot worse than he thought. Gohans back had a darkish rough skin where the ki blast hit him and underneath it you could see bright pink flesh.

"I'm Sorry I did this to you" Trunks said guilty.

Gohan smiled giving a half wink "Don't be..You're getting stronger and that Buster Canon sure delivered a mighty wallop".

"Ow.." Gohan flinched a bit.

Trunks smiled at the older Saiyan but the compliment didn't really made Him feel better he still injured him and he might take a while to recover.

Goku came back with bandages and desinfect serums, Gohan got up and his Father bandaged his back and bandaged his shoulder, Gohan was told to rest but he took no notice and decided to train anyway,

Goku didn't bother to interfere,Gohan knows what he's doing and deep down his own son was this determined.

Marriage never changed Goku and knows that without training there is no Future,You can't defeat villains with a degree and it's refreshing to see that this version of Gohan is alot more focused.

Trunks and Goten teamed up to fight Gohan but this time they were playfully sparring with eachother.

they mostly aimed on Gohans face because they didn't want to hit him on area's where he's injured.

Goten charged and Trunks wanted to step in too but his vision was blurry he could see Goten trying to go through Gohan's defense but for some reason his eye sight decreases, the preasure in his head grew but tried to shake it off.

Gohan noticed Trunks isn't himself when it comes to strength,He seems drained and much slower than usual even Goten can throw attacks faster.

Trunks responds very sluggish for a kid with his strength and could barely block and dodge attacks without becoming exhausted.

It worried Gohan and he went easier on him,

Gohan caught both of his blows and without Trunks consent he changed back into base form.

"Trunks..what is it?" he heard Gohan's voice but it sounds far away and he could no longer see him because of the blur.

"Oh gosh you're burning up" Gohan said lowered to the ground, Goten became worried too and flied a bit up to see Trunks turning into a rag doll in Gohan's arms.

Trunks didn't respond to Gohan cradling him gently and Goten touched his forehead,the fever became worse and he flied right away to his Father.

"Daddy Trunks is sick"Goten said upset and wanted to grab ice cold water.

"What"? Goku said ignoring his hunger to pig out and went to Gohan's side right away, "Gohan! What's wrong with him?!" Goku said Feeling his panick rise,.

"I don't know".. "He just collapsed".Gohan said nervous.

Goku teleported them to the restroom Gohan placed him down and Goku kept an icepack underneath Trunks blouse hopefully the fever won't go any worse.

Goten climbed on the matras and the older saiyans stayed with him too,

"Trunks if you can hear me..rest now you're going to be fine,"Gohan said while wetting Trunks scalp, one held Trunks hand and one comforted him with gentle strokes against his cheek,it was a restless night for everyone,and remained by his side to keep the rising fever down.

* * *

Trunks remained bedbound for a whole day,he still hasn't recovered yet, his bones ached and got a strict order from Goku not to go anywhere unless it's the bathroom,

Trunks could hear the others fight eachother, and maybe he could do something quick before Goku notices him out of bed.

Trunks still felt warm and drained but wished to make himself useful, Gohan is still in pain because of the injury he inflicted and now that nobody is watching him he could sneak out of bed to help his friend.

His muscles were sore and his body felt heavy to move around but he couldn't just rest while remaining troubled with guilt.

Gohan paraded to the kitchen during a short break and spotted Trunks placing a covered bowl in the freezer.

"Aren't you resting bud?" Gohan asked wondering. "

Trunks moved from the fridge,studying him,Gohan was still wrapped up like a mummy

It bothered Trunks that those bandages are on him its kind of his fault they are there.

"You're still too weak to train"..I don't want your condition to get worse" Gohan spoke hoping Trunks will listen to him for once.

"I will head back to bed now," Trunks said asuring and walked right past him,

"I'm happy you feel better" Gohan smiled relieved following him with his eyes,

"Yeah I can't wait to continiue working out"Trunks yawned placing a feverish head against the cold pillow,

"Just rest as much as you need to recover"..Promise?" Gohan looked at him a bit conserned as he sits next to Trunks.

"Yeah". Trunks said softly resting his eyes and Gohan pulled the sheets closer to his slightly trembling frame.

"You really gave me a scare,..all of us were sick with worry " Gohan said a bit saddened,

"Trunks?" Gohan said when he no longer received a response,

Trunks eye lids closed but before sleep claimed him he grabbed Gohans hand like he's trying to tell Gohan he's not going anywhere, No lousy fever will take him from this world.

Gohan held on to his limp hand for a moment before rising to his feet,knowing that he'll recover soon,but to ease his mind he asked the others to keep an eye on him during breaks to make sure Trunks fever won't increase.

while everyone was fast asleep Trunks climbed on the matras where Gohan was, pulling the covers out of the way and carefully cut one bandage strap open.

Gohan moved slightly but remained asleep. Then Trunks proceeded to cut until he reached to the last one.

The wound seems a bit better than a moment ago but it still looks eye watering nasty.

Trunks soaked his hands in the serum he made and placed both of them on Gohans back, his skin still feels very warm and hopes rubbing this on it will make Gohan sleep like a baby.

Gohan felt cold fingers run over his back,it gave instant relief to his painful blast wounds.

and found Trunks awake by his side.

"Trunks?.. What are you doing ?" Gohan asked confused.

"I'm giving the healing progress a boost..Does it hurt?" Trunks said.

"No, not at all".. Gohan said laying down again resting his cheek on his arms like a pillow, The mint in the serum felt like an airconditioner being blown on his skin,

Trunks carefully rubbed it all over his skin all the way to the lower back, He could barely see the injury because the serum looked like a white blanket covering everything.

Gohan exhaled through the nose satisfied still having his eyes closed when Trunks massaged burned areas with the serum,

"It feels good doesn't it"? Trunks said smiling a bit.

"uhum..I barely feel the pain" What did you put in there"?

"It's mostly mint rosemary and lemon that I stored in the fridge"..I felt bad so I wanted to help" Trunks said,

"There, all done" Trunks said rubbing the last bit on his shoulders and got off Gohans back.

" Just wait until it dries".Trunks said.

Gohan sat up getting rid of the cut bandages,disposing them in a bin nearby.

" I'm hungry!" Trunks whined while stretching

"Shhh Dad and Goten are still sleeping" Gohan whispered Trunks glanced over to Goku who had Goten on top of his chest nestled in his arms, both looking peaceful and happy..

Trunks seems to be drifting into deep thoughts,Gohan wanted to reach his hand towards his soulder to ask him what's wrong but Trunks turned around before he could ask facing Gohan's gaze.

"Gohan..I feel so dis spirited" Trunks said coming closer.

"..I thought my Dad and I were finally growing close to eachother but now we are back on squire one,..I mean he didn't bother to train with us or include me with his training and It hurts"!

"I knew you were troubled but I waited because I know that you will tell me when you're ready" Gohan said Fatherly.

"As for Vegeta..He never grew up on Earth and originally Saiyans fathers children with Women to keep the race from extinction"

"Its still no excuse to be neglectful towards your needs but don't ever think that he doesn't love you"..Because he does" Gohan said.

"I know he does but I wished I could see that everyday"

"I just want him to be like Uncle"..I mean Goten never have to ask for his Father's affection he receives it all the time" I wished I could experience the same" Trunks said disheartened.

Gohan came closer and pulled him over to his side" Come over here" Gohan said.

"But you're injured" Trunks said he didn't want to be picked up worrying that hell put pressure on Gohans dislocated shoulder that has been popped back.

"It's all right just come here" Gohan said he lifted Trunks up supporting his backside. He walked towards the end seeing the nothingness outside of the Hyperbolic time chamber.

He wanted to take Trunks outside to have a look at the stars and maybe talk about interesting facts about space so that Trunks can focus his mind on something else but a second outside means days in the time chamber and he didn't want to miss out on his Training

Trunks had a hand on Gohans chest for support watching the green sand of the hourglass pour down.

"Gohan I.." Trunks said and paused.

"hmm?" Gohan responded acknowledging.

"I don't want to kill my Uncle.I mean our Goku" He has sacrificed everything for the Earth and never expected anything in return,

"Killing him feels like betrayal somehow because it's not his fault, Beerus is to blame for this mess"

"And my fault too"

"We don't have to, I've spoke with Dad about this and the Genki Dama won't kill anything with a pure heart"

"He wants to teach us how to do it"..Especially you because you have a natural potential to pick up things very fast".Gohan explained.

" You noticed?" Trunks said brightening up.

"Yeah..we are very proud of you,"..I never would have thought you had so much determination inside you" Gohan complimented him,but then again he is the son of a resilient warrior.

"And what did I say to you about blaming yourself unjustified" ? Gohan asked.

"Uh to knock it off"? Trunks looked up.

"Yes" Gohan said, "I feel bad when you do that"..

"Oh" Trunks said a bit displeased,making Gohan feel like crap is the last thing he wants.

It's like no matter what I say to you it will never be enough to make you stop beating yourself up over it"

"You're a good boy Trunks, Cut yourself some slack" Gohan said.

"I know.."Trunks said,"But I just hate seeing the ones I love getting hurt,.."

"Neither do I, but blaming things won't make this Earth safer,"Gohan said tightening his hold around Trunks in a comforting way,

It was nice spending time with Gohan without swinging and blasting harmful attacks at eachother,.

Gohan laid on his back after Trunks placed a new bandage on him,almost forgetting about his injury because the serum got rid of most of the pain. Gohan felt the cooling serum press against his injury making the remaining burning sensation leave. Gohan inhaled with content he could finally catch up on some sleep.

Trunks tried to wiggle his way underneath his arm,Gohan automatically lifted it and felt Trunks nuzzle his face agaist his good shoulder,.

"Thanks Bud" Gohan said.

"Yer welcome".

"Onii-chan"

 **A/N: The update has been a bit sluggish I've pretty much been bed bound with a high fever.**

 **In the Dub it was said only 2 people can enter but in other arcs Trunks Goten Piccolo and Buu were in there and everything went fine and dandy.**

 **So in my version more than 2 people will make their stay in the HBTC more physically demanding.**

 **This capter was meant to be a short break from all the violence and create a cute bonding time with the saiyan brothers.**

 **Next Chapter it will be back to business because Kakarot is still out there, the hunting seasons isn't over yet.**

 **Gohan's semi transformation was inspired by the tribute of dbz absalon remastered trailer.**

 **watch?v=B8y4DJizI5Q &index=9&list=WL**

 **until next time**

 **Light Gaia**


	5. Goku Versus reality

Gohan laid spreadded over the bed he seemed restless like he's having a dream, he clutched the bed sheets, all he could hear is father yelling at him,

In the dream he was smacked to the ground by his disappointed father,

" _Gohan fight_! " Goku grabbed him by the collar, " _How are you doing to defeat Black or become worthy to be my successor if you keep on acting like a pampered Baby"?!_

 _"Damn!" Gohan said in his sleep and_ shot his eyes opened he breathed out realizing it wasn't real,but his Fathers disappointed sure felt real,.Gohan collected himself getting out of bed. Trunks was nowhere to be found and was probably somewhere close.

Gohan trained on his own thinking about losing everyone he ever cared about by the hands of Black,Hearing his echoeing snicker as many lost their lives by this demon.

He didn't see Erasa perish but could imagine how her final hour must have been, Laying bleeding on the ground as the spirit sword went inside her.

A short vision flashed before his eyes seeing her in pain she couldn't reach her parents int time because Black already caught up with her, "Gohan" Erasa weakly said,

"Don't die"

And Gohan snapped out of the vision, He was stunned she thought about him,worrying about his wellbeing before she breathed her last And he wasn't there,..To save her.

Gohan clenched his eyes in sorrow,He doesn't want to weep anymore or be useless.

He had enough about being weak all the time and letting people die, A whitish aura dominated the blue sparks, his pupils disappeared and reappeared when he finally channeled his mystic powers, Gohan finally managed to get it back and much powerful than ever before, but Gohan wasn't satisfied there is a level beyond and he must achieve it or the Earth is done for.

Trunks watched his transformation with admiration and snuck behind Gohan, Gohan turned around catching his fist, Trunks smiled and backed away,

"You're strong Gohan" Trunks said. " Why are you up this early?"

"Thanks..well I could ask you the same thing" Gohan said following Trunks who skipped to a pilar. He wrapped his legs around it doing crunches,

"Well..I had a nightmare" Trunks said,going up in the same way as Gohan,

"Oh." Gohan said with sympathy," Why didn't you wake me?" I would have stayed awake with you,"

"Yes but you were in pain and I didn't want to disturb your rest" Trunk said.

"Do you want to talk abou it"? Gohan said gentle.

"Yeah..I had a dream where my Father was disappointed calling me a loser" Trunks said saddened so I trained by myself for a bit to get rid of the bad feeling"

"Gosh..I had a similar dream,my Dad yelled at me for not doing my best according to him," Gohan said. "I wonder if my father sees me as a disappointment.

"Me too.." Trunks said disheartened," But I'll prove him wrong, I am a worthy Saiyan and I won't take my Alien heritage for granted."

"Maybe one day he'll be proud" Trunks said.

"And about what you said last night..Im proud of you too Gohan, You almost transformed into a white Super Saiyan God and I feel so safe with you now". Trunks said.

"but..I thought you Always felt safe around me" Gohan said.

"I do, but I lost all hope when Black seemed untouchable,"..But nobody is unstoppable if we fail then maybe a different warrior will take our place" Trunks said.

"Yeah well I believe in my own power, Relying on someone else instead of maintaining my powers is the worst thing I've ever done," And I can't make the same error again,." Gohan spoke up,

"I know what you mean," Trunks said.

After working out together they decided to spend time that doesn't include any Training until Goku wakes up,.

Gohan paraded to the bathroom to place his towel near the sink with Trunks happily on his tail.

There was steam coming out of the bath chamber and splashing sound was heard,Trunks and Gohan looked at eachother, and ran to the bathroom the door opened arruptly making Goten look up who sat on his Fathers back,

He squeaked alarmed when Gohan jumped in the large tub first creating a titdal wave,

After a splash war the Saiyans made themself ready to return to the world beyond that door,

Goku removed the large bandage from Gohan's back, the water got rid of most of the serum but Gohan's back looks in better shape,all 3 dig their hands into the newly made serum rubbing their hands on his improving skin, placing a new bandage on it.

"Thanks" Gohan said reaching for his Gi.

* * *

It was time to leave the time chamber, They will rest for a day after some training in the open air,until they will return again, Every single one of them has been in the time chamber before so when they return they need to choose wisely on what training they will invest their time in because as soon as the year has been complete there is no turning back.

The atmosphere might be too much to handle unless they become a Super Saiyan God beyond but Goku wants everyone to finish that year in the time chamber to push them harder until they transform but for now It's time to return to the open air.

Trunks and Goten ran to the door and opened it, They felt Jolly being outside the time chamber, Only minutes have passed outside but they couldn't stand being inside and needed to be among the living.

The boys became sick and feverish due to the harsh atmosphere and they will enter the time chamber again soon but there isn't much time to waste the gang wants to return to their time within a week or there might not be a planet to save.

Gohan came out last he heard the boys talk to someone..it was Piccolo,

Gohan hid behind the door, he felt ashamed to confront his sensei,Gohan breathed sadly realsimg he's being stupid and walked outside, he came closer with his heart beating in his throat, Piccolo sensed his ki looking up.

Hes so different from the Gohan he knew,he's stoic and stronger that spark in his eyes is something he hasn't seen in him since the Cell games.

"Gohan," Piccolo said amazed" I hardly recognized you"

"Piccolo-San..I'm sorry I tried to save you but I failed..I failed everyone I've sworn to protect" Gohan said disheartened.

he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up,

Piccolo smiled gentle and Fatherly, "don't mourn Gohan, in this world everyone is still alive,so be content and invest your time in things that truly matters"

Gohan held in a sob and smiled, "thank you.."

"Sometimes we win..and sometimes we learn" Piccolo said and those words no longer made him feel bad,he needs to do whatever he can to save his world,

Goku was happy to see Gohan reunite with Piccolo and focused his attention towards the others,

"Guys no time to fool around " Goku said. " Trunks we still need to perfect instant

transmission and the Genki Dama"

"But Oni-San.." Goten said

"Let's give them a moment,Goku glanced over his shoulder seeing Gohan embracing piccolo,.

"We'll pick him up later,but first we eat!" Goku said when he started to feel hungry.

Gohan thought back about his two fathers from different timelines. His Fahter always let the ones he trains rest as much as they need but this version of his Father is more focused also a difficult task master. This Goku didn't let anyone of them stop until they gave it them all.

Gohan chewed similar like his Dad, and both ate like their food was about to be stolen from them,it feel s great having a proper delicious meal,.

Gohan was already done with his bowl and Goku reached out to grab another one,

"Dad you're so different" Gohan smiled,

"Is that a good sign or a bad one"? Goku said chomping with puffed cheeks like a squirrel.

"Good" Gohan said assuring. "You're a badass"..You've pushed us to the end and I really needed that otherwise I would never have gotten my mystic powers back"

"I'm glad that I get to spend time with you"..Since you and Videl have been married in this timeline Goten and I rarely got the chance to hang out with you, It's like we're slowly drifting apart"

"It's also the reason why I've hardened myself because even your sons can make you feel you're forgotten"

Gohan looked at Goku and felt miserable, He almost reared up hearing that coming from his Dad.

"Dad..I feel ashamed, I know I have nothing to do with the actions of my counterpart but I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"It's okay, When people marry most of them change" Goku said." Videl demands a lot of my sons time and she also wants an another kid with him in a few years so it's something I have to accept" "But she treats you well"

"No Dad it's no excuse, spouses who keep you from your family are more trouble than they are worth"

"I just want you to know that in my time you are my best friend in the world you and me were inseparable from the moment I was born, And I love you with all my heart" Gohan said getting up from his seat hugging his Dad.

"No Woman will ever come between that" Gohan said.

"Thank you..I love you too little man" Goku said.

Gohan almost quivered with joy, Goku just called him "little man" his nickname.

Goku pats his back and parted, "Ready to train hard"? He asked happy.

Gohan blinked his slight tears away and regained his composure,

"Yes Father"

-/-

During the break Gohan decided to spend time on his own,while the others stayed with Goku. He kept on wondering why he couldn't ascend to the next level? How many more people need to die before he will unlock it? Sure he's happy that he got his mystic powers back but it's not enough to finish off Black. Goten and Trunks already semi transformed into the Super Saiyan God and he can barely keep up.

Gohan walked by himself through the city he remembered this area it was destroyed by black and its so strange to see everything in tact. He will try to keep interaction with his friends to a minimum because their presence alone could ruin this peaceful world somehow.

Beerus once said that there are more universes and not just the timelines that are affecten by time traveling. Maybe hell have a chance to visit them to see how different these worlds are, Maybe in those worlds the Saiyans arent killed off but are Noble warriors.

When Gohan turned around in a corner he felt someones head bump into his chest,

"Oef"! Oh sorry ma'am I didnt see you" but when Gohan took a closer look at the woman his heart skipped a beat.

"No im sorry I should have looked where I was going" the woman said picking her book from the ground.

She eyed the tall guy for a moment he seems very familiar.

"Erasa.." Gohan said. "Its me Gohan"

Erasa was suprised, The Gohan she remembered looks so scrawny compared to him right now, like an alpha male. Strong and stoic.

The Gi he's wearing looks like his Father's but with an updated look, The blue sleeves are longer and the orange fabric is made of a much thicker material.

His face looks youthful but yet more mature and spiky bangs that covers his forehead a little.

"Wauw..Gohan youre huge!" Erasa said and carefully poked his arm"Did you had steroïds for breakfast?"

"ghehe" Gohan chuckled, Shes just as witty and spunky like the Erasa from his timeline and it made him tear up a bit.

"Gohan?..are you hurt?" Erasa said ready to wipe his face when his tears are threatening to flush down.

"im just so happy to see you" Gohan smiled while blinking his tears away.

"me too" Erasa smiled happy, Gohan loves the short bowl haircut on her he wished he could crush her into a tight embrace and never let her go.

"Gohan im almost late for work" Erasa said digging in her bag and grabbed a note, I can give you my number so that we can catch up"

Erasa made Gohan turn around using his back as a table to write her details down.

"There you go" Erasa said said handing the note.

"Ill see you soon" Erasa said feeling a bit disheartened.

"what is it?" Gohan asked.

" I wished I told you sooner about how I felt, after I attended your and Videls wedding I remained absent out of your lives mainly because of guilt,.

"but ill make it up to you Gohan and Videl too"..

"You and me will be BFFs for life" Erasa said chipper.

"I really need to go now Sorry, give me a call" Erasa said and hurried away.

"Erasa wait!" Gohan said and held her.

Gohan cradled her head against his Heart feeling the silky blond hair as he caresses them, this might be the last time he gets to see her again because this Black Goku could be indestructable.

Erasa kept one hand on his broad back Gohan's frame is warm and comforting it's like she doesn't need her coat anymore.

" No matter where you are, I will always care about you" Gohan said releasing her from his embrace.

And flied up letting his hand slide off her cheek as he levitated further above the sky,

He didnt care that civilians saw him he needed to get out of there before he becomes emotional and waste more of her time, There are more important things to worry about, his world is in grave danger and if his Dad cant save it then that responsibility falls on his shoulders.

Gohan flied past the clouds and felt so much relief. He fell in love with Erasa all over again, Erasa might be gone in his world but he could sense that shes with him in spirit as the sun shined warmly over him.

Erasa was on cloud 9 watching Gohan fly away she kept looking at the sky until he was gone, Nobody has ever held her like that, So gentle with sincere love,

if only the embrace lasted longer,

* * *

Trunks and Goku were not too far from the look out, he stayed near the serene river making Trunks focus, he managed to create a spirit bomb as Goku gave his energy but he needs to be able to go beyond that to gather energy even when there's isn't much left.

"Be one with the Earth, Ask the Earth permission to gather her energy,and from the water the sea and the river," Goku spoke.

Trunks had his eyes closed and gave a nod in understand, he semi transformed but the new spirit bomb vaporized like a popped balloon.

" What happened"? Trunks said lowering his hands.

"You need to be at your purest..Only when the Universal spirit bomb is done you can transform,"

"Please keep that in mind" Goku said conserned" I don't want that little mistake to be your downfall"

"I'll remember..

"Focus Trunks, I want you to try to gather energy from the Stars other distant planets,suns turning into red giants"

"Anything that isn't made by men has Ki so use it" Goku said.

Trunks nodded moving his hands to the air again, he couldn't see the ball is growing from the energy of all that lives, Goku was pleased with his progress, after that Goku teleported where the land was pretty much dead, He wanted to see If Trunks can create the Spirit bomb under pressure and gather energy from the starts.

Because with a guy like Black there won't be much left on Earth to collect.,

It started rocky at first nothing came Trunks concentrated harder while Goku remained supportive,For a moment he could see things from light years away, Gathering energy from distant planets and he didn't notice the ball growing above him,

"Yes that's it!" Goku said.

his voice startled Trunks and the Genki Dama started to fade and the energy recycled in the universe,

"Im Sorry Goku-San" Trunks said disappointed,

"don't be" Goku smiled," you did it.. all we need to do now is help you gather energy quicker"

Trunks knew what Goku means,Black knows every move and will be one step ahead of him,but one thing Black might not see coming is the universal Genki Dama and if he can gather energy faster then that will be their final defense against that demon.

Goten flied up to fill the fuel for the time machine while Chi-Chi watched him,

"Gohan! The tank is already half full, Within a day or two we can travel back" Goten said.

Gohan looked at the Machines meter, only one half a cup and it's ready to go,"

"Wauw where did you get that?" Gohan asked,.

"Capsule corp," Mom did all the talking because Bulma couldn't follow my Story" Goten said. Chi-Chi chucked a bit she could still remember her puzzled face when he started talking about an evil Goku who turned bonkers by consuming something shiny.

"Ah I see, so where's Dad ?" Gohan asked scanning for his Ki but they already teleported on the grass,Trunks let go of Gokus trousers and greeted his mother, Chi-Chi eyed Goku, It was nice seeing him unharmed and still on the good side in this timeline,.

They felt a ki approaching but weren't alarmed,It was Vegeta who sensed Gokus power and came to their location,Trunks said nothing to his father for a moment but then walked up to him,

"Father I've trained very hard and I've almost achieved the Super Saiyan God power," Trunks said, he noticed some change did in his Father too,

Vegeta probabaly found Whis at Capsule corp and gained a boost in strength in such a short time,

Vegeta smiled at his son placing a hand on his son's head, Trunks tensed up but smiled happily when he felt Vegeta's hand ruffle his hair fondly. "You've became strong boy..I'm proud of you" Vegeta said.

Trunks heart quivered with joy and almost wanted to cry, "Thanks Dad" Trunks chocked out softly.

A tear still escaped no matter how hard he tried to keep them in and Embraced his Father around his waist.

Trunks backed away from his Father arruptly,the wind changed it course as the trees rufffled in a strange way,

"Trunks what's up?" Goku asked but Trunks kept looking at the sky with enlarged eyes, it seemed like a small storm is coming up but this doesn't seem natural. Short flashes of lighting was seen in the black green clouds.

"Oh no!" Trunks feared for the worst snapping back to reality, "Guys we need to get out of here now!" Trunks whined.

"Trunks...

"Stop..stop standing around he's coming"! Trunks cried out panicked,a shadow came over the Earth as the atmosphere became light purple.

Everyone felt a strange eerie sensation in the air too,and remained on their guard,

so far only a howling wind blew over the grass field but then the horizon was ripped open in a V shaped portal it was like a blackhole that emerged upon the atmosphere Trunks cowered slightly automatically holding onto Goku's Gi gripping his nails into the fabric fearing that his last day on Earth has come.

The silhouette of Kakarot appeared from the wormhole,at first he wondered in which dimension he is now but then his face curved into an amused glare,

"Black!" Trunks shivered sensing his Ki.

Kakarot noticed Trunks,

"So the little maggot gave me a new name" Kakarot mused and eyed Bulma who immediately seeked protecting from her husband by hiding behind his back,.

Goku noticed a scar on his alternate counterpart upper body, identical to his own, It was the area where Piccolo blasted him at the World tournament so many years ago, Goku wished this never happened, he never would have thought that he would turn against his friends and the Earth in a different timeline,

This is how he would have turned out if he didn't got rid of the God Power

Goku and Vegeta bickered who should fight Kakarot and Gohan suggested to do a round of Rock Paper Scissors,

Goku won with Paper, Goku celebrated briefly annoying Vegeta even more but then he focused his eyes on his alternate counterpart and levitated into the air.

Kakarot looked down smirking and then he was face to face with Goku,

"Coming here is a huge mistake,"..a mistake that will cost you dearly,Goku said feeling his anger and disgust build up,

"Ah Son Goku..hehe"..So the God power didn't affect you here" Kakarot said

" Such a shame..you have no idea how much potential you could possess if you didn't waste your time on protecting weaklings." Kakarot said.

" You killed my friends and worst of all you harmed my sons"!..Now it's you who will die scumbag" Goku said furious.

Goku's threat didn't alarm Kakarot at all, he became even more interested in a fight," "Hmm You rather waste your ability protecting this ball of dirt instead of being a God among men"

Goku said nothing to that in return, Black is just Another sick maniack who tries to convince him to join the dark side and as always he's not interested.,"let's move away from the rest, atleast I can take you with full power"

Goku teleported to the waste land and the gang decided to follow but kept a good distance away from them,

Kakarot used instant transmission without placing his fingers on his forehead. And responded with an onslaught of assault. Beating him continuously,

Everyone freaked out and wanted to step in seeing Goku being merciless beaten but Gohan stopped them as hard as it was.

"Do not interfere, He'll be a lot vulnerable when we are there," Gohan.

"But.." Goten and Trunks said.

"Please..do as I say just this once".. Gohan said saddened "Father won't be defeated"

Chi-Chi turned away, it was so hard to watch and couldnt do anything to save her husband.

Kakarot was having fun pummeling him and send him flying to a rock, "Pity..I expected more from you," Kakarot said calm.

Kakarots hand turned purple aiming his attack towards Gokus heart attempting to tear it out, But his attack was caught by Goku, Kakarots smirk faded when Gokus eyes opened and crippled his hand In response, Kakarot was shocked the bones started to poke out and when Kakarot no longer payed attention to his crippled limb Goku returned him the favor,

He charged up turning into a Super Saiyan God, Kakarot could no longer feel his ki,

Time froze for Kakarot when Goku retaliated with a punch across the face,feeling the fury of Earth's protector in just one blow,

Goku nonchalantly approached Kakarot with an emotionless expression.

Kakarot threw a punch but was dodged before it hit Goku and felt like his intestines vaporized in his body when Goku landed a good uppercut in the stomach,

Kakarot could barely breathe as he puked out a puddle of blood, Two boots appeared infront of him when he semi recovered from the blow, He grabbed the grass into a fist in pain and spit out blood mixed with salvia,

Kakarot looked up seeing his Good alternate timeline counterpart hovering over him glaring at him coldly with so much disgust for his existence.

For once Kakarot could imagine what his victims go through

Kakarot had his eyes on the ground but then he smirked, But the smirk faded when Goku caught the spirit sword with both hands.

"scumbag" Goku said furious. And attacked with an elbow to the face, damaging kakarot's eye. Goku crippled Kakarots good arm and shoved his own spirit sword in his own abdomen before Kakarot could retreat it.

Bulma almost threw up witnessing that and the Z gang went from cheering Goku on to feeling horrified,

Kakarot made his escape by throwing a purple ki blast against Gokus face, It would have blown his head off his shoulders but his head was still intact. Goku wasn't in a gaming mood and responded with another assault towards Kakarots existing injury, Kickin him right in the chest,

Kakarot was sent flying but stopped himself clutching his chest with both hands more blood dropped down, Chi-Chi's face curved with sadness and feeling bad, that monster has the face of her husband,evil or not she didn't like to see him in so much pain.

Chi-Chi ignored the desire to feel sorry because this Kakarot deserves anything but pity for all the lives he took.

Goku powered up Making his Aura spread over the sky and cupped his hands as he sended a huge Kamehameha wave towards Kakarot,

"See you in hell Black!" Goku roared.

The Kamehameha wave closed in blinding Kakarots vision his eyes grew big in shock the Earth shook as the Kamehameha was blasted against the mountains but Kakarot was nowhere to be seen. The wormhole faded into nothing and the atmosphere changed back to normal.

Goku huffed and the blue aura faded, Chi-Chi looked at Goku with amazement, Her husband in this world is so different, The Goku she knew would Tory around with his enemies enjoying a good fight but this Goku means business and felt a bit guilty for falling in love with the alternate version of the man of her dreams.

Chi-Chi came to Gokus side she eyed him with admiration, Goku made eye contact with Chi-Chi his dark orbs had gentleness in them giving her a half wink in acknowledgment.

"Hey" Goku said friendly Chi-Chi blushed feeling like a vibarant teenager.

"Hi..You were mind bugling " Chi-Chi said automatically resting her hand on his chest where Whis Symbol is.

Goku also started to feel warm, This Chi-Chi looks less traditional,she still had a kimono fetish but her dress was tight hugging her thin physique golden bracelets that matches the golden Chinese pattern on her red Kimono,and her hair was down to her shoulders gracefully dancing in the wind instead of stuck in a bun,

Chi-Chi doesn't have Saiyan blood but looks stunning,Goku fancied this version of Chi-Chi and she fancied him back.

"Uncle you were amazing" Trunks praised him for his power, interrupting their moment,

"You made Black your bitch"!

Goku looked at Trunks a bit confused.

"What?"

"Oh sorry..Excuse my language" Trunks said backing away.,"You're strength is amazing"

"Uncle"? Goku said.

"Well in my timeline you're my Uncle" Trunks said.

Goku smiled a bit, "Well I'll be your Uncle in this world too" And ruffled the spiky Lavender hair Trunks giggled and for once after so many weeks he felt at home.

"Trunks is right,you sure showed him! have the strongest Daddy in the world!" I'm so happy that we can go home but first we need to get the Dragonballs to wish everyone back" Goten said pulling his Dads trousers.

Goku glanced over to Goten and stared at the horizon where Kakarot was, He didn't feel like celebrating at all. He could feel in his gut that his evil counterpart is still out there.

"No Goten, Black is still alive," Goku spoke up.

" The Kamehameha didn't hit him so the wormhole must have sucked him in before I could kill him".

"What?" Both Trunks and Goten said.

"But that means he can come back..we'll be in danger and he might kill you, I don't want to lose you again Daddy or anyone else he killed!" Goten said anxious.

"Black won't lay a finger on the people of this Earth without going through me first" Goku said, "If he knows what good for him he'll stay put"

"But villains always come back stronger than ever.." Goten said.

"That is indeed True,He'll be stronger But so can we"..I'll make sure you'll master the SSJG form before you depart from this timeline I promise,." Goku said.

"Daddy..I feel so unsafe" Goten said,.

" Goten you have friends here we will guard eachother with our life" Goku said. "Nobody will hurt you when I'm still here"

"You trust me do you?" Goku asked and Goten nodded, "I trust Onii-San too" Goten sniffed and Gohan kneeled down to hoist Goten up, Happily he nestled his cheek against Gohans shoulder affectionately and Goten felt a new found courage,

He'll have to be strong just like anyone else,Being weak is a choice,a choice nobody has to settle with and he will work hard to be a good ally of Earth's special forces because being scared and helpless is the last thing Goten wants.

Goku smiled at his Youngest son and eyed Trunks who took a few steps closer.

"Sir I'm ready to perfect the Genki Dama"

"That's great" Goku said, "And you don't have to call me Sir"

"Son Goku will do" Goku said.

"No problem" Trunks said,and looked where the portal was,you could still see the electricity spawn every now and then, this must have been the result of the time traveling, Gosh If Uncle wasn't there then we wouldn't stand a chance.

-/-

Kakarot was sucked back into his own time line, he couldn't believe he was almost killed by his good counterpart,.

His own attack almost killed him if the spirit sword was one inch longer his heart would have been pierced,.

"Damnit,"..I never would have thought that I am my worst enemy" Goku said looking at his trembling blood soaked hand,

Kakarot groaned in pain clutching his chest as he fell down to the ashy ground,

weakly Kakarot reached his hand towards the time wormhole as it closes,

"I can't go back there anymore".. Kakarot breathed.

"Son Goku"..Kakarot said laying peaceful on the ground . " You are a fool for exposing me to your true power.." And slowly regained his composure as the wound is in progress to heal

Kakarot levitated into the air letting go of his chest that was still throbbing. Kakarot chuckled then laughed out loud,.

"When those maggots of yours come back,this rotten Earth will be their tomb" Kakarot said sinister.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi I've been very ill so the updates are sluggish**

 **I find it cute when Goku says 'Woz' to greet ppl in the Jap sub, it's always translated as hey or yo,**

 **I swapped Mai with Chi-Chi where she finds herself falling in love with the Goku from the timeline she's currently in.I refuse to come near that pedo crap,**

 **And Goku toying with black was stupid he should have tried to kill him since ssj3 could easily end him without a sweat.**

 **Also what has Kakarotto in stored for the Z squad? Well 2 words 'Nothing good'. The SSJB will not be enough to stop his reign of terror if you want to know why then stay tuned.**

 **T.C Light Gaia**


	6. It's time to get ready

The spot where Goku made Kakarot pay for his crimes gave Trunks the heebe jeebies especially with the lightning that remains near. He looked over his shoulder once more and followed the rest further away from the waste land and decided to remain Among each other because who knows there could be no next time.

Vegeta decided to come with Whis to continiue training and Goku thought it was a good idea to come along too,mainly because he wants Chi-Chi Dende and the children to feel safe since they are the most vulnerable.

Everyone tried to recreate the peaceful vibe they had back home,Piccolo meditated near the waterfal, Goku pigged out, Bulma watched Vegeta train with Whis,

and the children remained in the watchful sight of the grown ups,this last moment together should be spend in peace doing what they normally enjoy to do because tomorrow It's another trip to the HBTC.

Gohan was with Piccolo reliving old times,at first Piccolo was a bit wary of Chi-Chi,he knows that they never had a good start but this Chi-Chi seems very different,more polite and less noisy,

Chi-Chi offered him food but explained to her that Namkes only drink water which was kind of a shock to her but Piccolo was even more shocked about the fact that She's so gentle compared to the wife of Goku he knew,Always being against his friendship with Gohan but it looks like she doesn't care at all.

Trunks watched Goten play with Vegeta,well he wasn't really playing with him, But Goten keeps talking to him and vegeta's death glare doesn't seem to scare him away,

It's kind of adorable to see how Vegeta can't stand Goten but he absolutely adores Vegeta with all his heart.

Trunks smiled a bit and decided to have a seat with his elders, Trunks greetes his Dad and took a seat between him and Goku who's on his back watching the clouds,

The good thing about this planet is that there are no annoying bugs that can crawl over you so camping for the night here can be done undisturbed.

"Hey there" Trunks smiled.

Goku turned his face seeing Trunks watching him happily, "Hey" Goku said a bit sleepy and his stomach grumbled a bit.

"Goku-San the way you transformed.. Wauw" Trunks paused in awe

" Your aura was like manes of fire like a fire Bird but in a bright blue colour.

What's the blue form called"? Trunks asked.

"I haven't given it a name yet" Goku said. " I always saw it was the Ultimate form of the Super Saiyan God power or Acension to the next level.

"Well your power reminds me of the word Arctic" Trunks said.

"Yeah"?

"Uh um..Soundless Beautiful to look at but yet Ferocious with no mercy" Trunks said.

"That sounds wonderful, when you reach a new form you can call it that,I dont see the point in giving Transformation new names,."

"Fair enough" Trunks said. "Goku-San can Goten and I spar?" Trunks asked.

"Sure but remain in my sight,If that creep shows up again I'll go ballistic if he manages to kill any of my friends" Goku said.

Trunks tensed up,as he thought back on how Goku brutalized Black a moment ago.

"Yeah I'm sure you will," Trunks said getting up from the grass getting Gotens attention who skipped around nearby.

"Oh and one more thing"..Goku said "What's an Arctic?"

* * *

The Z gang focused on improving their skills and Trunks finally managed to perfect the Spirit bomb along with the help of Whis,

Now the energy will be gathered much quicker and will be used as a last resport.

Gohan almost forgot about the Note Erasa gave him and asked Goku if he could give the note to himself If he has the chance,

Erasa's parfume was till on the note..or maybe Gohan is imagining things because he does miss her and there aren't many moments when she's not on his mind,

He'd love to see her again but it will only screw up the time so It's for the best to leave her be. Goku accepted the note trying to read it with effort,Thank goodness Erasa has such a purdy hand writing. Gohan chuckled a bit at Goku's attempt to read the note she left for him.

At times Gohan's gut clenched together thinking about his own world,but now he's here with Goku and he shouldn't let his final moments of peace with his friends and family be smeared with turmoil.

Life is good here, They are together,right now that's all that matters.

Goku helped Trunks with the instant transmission,it works perfectly but he still had trouble teleporting to greata distance, maybe this tecnique will improve with age.

Trunks Always thought that playing makes him happy but he found a new love for Training,It feel so good to learn the things that actually matters.

Then they rested more, well not really resting but do what they usually do such as sparring and explore their surroundings.

Piccolo-san" Gohan's chirpy voice interrupted him, he still kind of sound like a kid,a bit more serious but everytime he says his name it's like he's 9 again.

His sensei laid a gentle gaze on the strong warrior giving a small smile in aknowledgement.

"What is it?"

"What are you and dad training for?..If you don't mind me asking" Gohan said,

" Zeno,The god of everything is holding a tournament, and if we lose this universe evaporates,"

That made Gohan lose the colour from his face, he was pale with shock,

"Oh gosh,..And he's training us to fix our problem while his world is in grave danger too," Gohan spoke up.

"Why didn't Father tell me?" Gohan wondered, "If I had known I would have find my own way of getting stronger"

"Forget rest I'm not going to sit here and have a nice view over this land"..And I will not get in Fathers away anymore"

"From now on I'll train hard by myself" Gohan said remembering how useless he was until he went Super in the first weeks he spended in the HBTC.

"Gohan..Your Father knows what he's doing,"Piccolo said. "Besides You've only been a few days here and the tournament will be held in a half year," Piccolo said assuring.

"Yes but time goes by quick, even wasting a minute of training can be crucial" Gohan said,

"I've leared that the hard way"

-/-

Trunks was near a fountain of Whis Gardens,It was such a strange fellow but masterful at blocking, Goku and his Dad couldn't break through his defense during sparring.

It also seems that most people here seem so much stronger and wondered why their world is so far behind, Before Goku turned insane he spoke about a level beyond but in this world he already achieved 's a honor to see that form in action.

Trunks channeled his power and a blue spark appeared,he felt too anxious visualizing about Black Goku..It was a bit too much so he thought about a different villain instead

Majin buu wasn't that scary,sure he's a freak but Trunks never really feared him but Black? Man those eyes alone could kill Trunks on the spot.

He could imagine Buu coming out of the shadows and engaged into a fight, the water started to rise when Trunks powered up and he striked an invisible Buu with a Kamehameha blast, he shot it in the air to make sure he won't hit anyone.

The thought of his friends and dying world made his hair go from blond to a blue-ish colour, His Chakra's felt cold inside him,Trunks lost focus when he almost transformed and landed on the water as gravity pulled him down.

"Aaah!" Trunks whined when a wave of water soaked him wet, " Oh boy I just had it why won't it work?" Trunks wondered moving his wet bangs to the side who obscured his vision. "I went Super Saiyan without a single effort but this is so hard"

"I don't want to see people die before I can find that spark within me to transform,..I want it now so that I can prevent people from dying"

Trunks watched his reflection staring sadly back at him, and smacked a hand into the water, "Arg I just have to do it right!"

Trunks noticed a reflection towering above him and looked up,

"Whis" Trunks said a bit suprised,he didn't expect being approached by him.

"Focus Trunks you can do this" Whis said pulling him back on his feet, "Becoming frustrated will only delay the progress,The God form will come to you not in need or at your weakest point, It comes to you when you are in peace."

"Just like you said, The transformation is soundless but ferocious at the same time" Now recreate that within your Chakra"

"Be peaceful in the mind but ferocious when you fight do that and you will unlock it" Whis said, It was so strange to Trunks that he can say so many serious things but remain so flamboyant in his way of explaining things.

"Thank you Whis-samma..I'm honored" Trunks said. "And It's a greater Honor if we can spar too"

Whis smiled gently and accepted the challenge.

* * *

Vegeta agreed to enter the HBTC with Whis first for a half day while the others remained on Beerus planet, Gohan didn't want to be near Beerus,mouthing him off might enrage Beerus and he doesn't want to get humanity in trouble for that but that doesn't change the fact that his Father went insane in his world.

So many deaths and a world like that is not somewhere he deserves to live in,If only he could stay here.

Sure this Beerus did nothing and he can't hate him for something he did elsewhere but right now he's in a foul mood.

Goku understood how Gohan is feeling but decided to leave him be when they are by themself maybe they will have a talk.

a half day has passed,Vegeta left the HBTC chamber and Whis Joyfully left to see Bulma for a good treat, Vegeta looked at his hands everything felt so different,

his eye sight,his surroundings, hearing ability and relflexes are so improved..he could even feel the spark inside him,He's a God now.

Vegeta powered up so that Goku can sense his Ki,and yes he did felt it within seconds Goku teleported to the look out but he came alone,he wanted the others to spend just one peaceful night undisturbed since tomorrow morning there will be alot on their plate.

"Congrats Vegeta" Goku saluted, He knew he finally reached the Super Saiyan God level.

Vegeta huffed at first brushing the compliment off but then he eyed Goku like he did when they say Goodbye to eachother in the otherworld.

"Kakarotto Thank you for watching Trunks while I was gone" Vegeta said.

"You should be proud Vegeta,he has an amazing potetial even greater than ours" Goku said.

"Maybe one day he'll be the strongest of us all"

-/-

The night passed peacefully on the planet, Whis planet is something from a storybook,Chi-Chi wondered if she will ever see anything like this again,

While everyone slept on the grass underneath a heaven of stars she and Goku remained awake for some hours,

She rested against Goku and eventually dosed off in his embrace,Goku watched over her and his friends who were beside him,

In the morning The Z squad decided to train with Whis in an area similar to the HBTC but you don't age for a year,

It's also the area where Goku reached a level beyond the God power,It was a great learning experience,everyone had faith that they can defeat Black but kept in mind that it can also go wrong.

The last bit of fuel was poured in the tank,the machine can travel through time 2 times and it could come in handy. They can make it back before Black destroys the universe,

Goten had a hard time saying bye to his Father he clung to his trousers in tears none of them wanted to leave in their hearts they felt home despite not being in their own world,Goku comforted Goten saying that they will see eachother again.

Goku helped Chi-Chi in the time machine,he lifted her from the ground by the waist and placed her inside,Chi-Chi's eyes seemed happy but also sad,

Sad that she might have to live without Goku for a long time since it seems impossible to save the real Goku from Black,

But atleast she has her memories of him, Chi-Chi snapped her head up when she felt Goku brushing a tear away with a warm hand.

"Don't cry Chi-Chi,I love you,And If my other counterpart is a real man he'll love you just as much as I do" Goku smiled.

Chi-Chi just couldn't take it anymore she cupped his face and laid a good one on him,Goku was shocked at first but he didn't back away,Chi-Chi noticed he still had his eyes open but she didn't care,he deserved that for stroking her heart like that.

"I love you too" Chi-Chi smiled brightly,seeing Goku turn red.

Chi-Chi sat next to Bulma brushing a tear away, "Your'e ok?" Bulma asked rubbing Chi-Chi's shoulder, Chi-Chi sobbed and pats Bulma's hand,

"Yeah" CHi-Chi said quietly and Bulma comforted her friend,It was hard for her to leave Goku her childhood friend too but she knows that their Goku will return to them.

Goku focused his attention towards Gohan,he could tell that he really doesn't want to go,and rather stay for another week with Goku,but the longer they wait the more time Black has to improve his strength and cause devitation. Maybe the Earth and everything on it is already History.

They held eachother one more time, Goku felt warm,and Gohan felt like a small kid again, feeling safe with his Hero.

Gohan tightened his grip around his father not wanting to become emotional,but it was so hard letting him go,

he wants his Father more than anything right now and a life without him is a life without worth.

Without his Dad he'll never be happy the fullest no matter how many good things comes to his path, If Goku is not around to share that luck with then those good things mean little to very little to him,

Gohan's True happiness is found in having His Dad by his side forever.

"I'm Sorry that I wasn't always there for you" Goku said, he was certain that his other counterpart also chose to remain dead for years after Cell.

"It's ok Dad, that was my fault as well" Gohan smiled a bit.

"I might not see you again unless you decide to travel to this world again I guess"

"Make me proud"..Give Black what's coming to him" Goku said determined but his eyes were full of faith,

"Why can't you come with us?" Gohan shook his head,

"I'm needed here Gohan,soon I'll face a greater challenge" Goku said.

"No Dad you have to come with us, I can't face Black alone, not without you" Gohan pleaded.

"You can Gohan, I'll be with you in spirit" I was with you when you defeated Cell and faced off Majin Buu"

"In here" Goku said placing a hand on Gohans heart. "I'll always be here" Goku said while giving his heart a gentle pat.

Gohan nodded sadly and stepped in the time machine, The lid closes and Goku stood on the ground, The grass ruffled as the time machine launched in the air,

"Dad!" Gohan said feeling a lump in his throat, he didn't want to leave Goku behind. Goten and Trunks were a bit saddened too because they will return to an Earth full of hellfire while a bloodthirsty Tirant awaits them and it made their blood turn cold.

if they could then they would stay in this timeline and take a new identity but their presence alone could ruin this timeline and bring a lot of negativity to this world.

Goku got rid of the God power and remained unaffected but that didn't happened in their world,Hopefully Beerus or maybe Xeno could explain why.

Trunks saw Goku becoming smaller,He felt so sad..Those moments of peace and the time he spend with Goku and the others training has been a breeze of fresh air.

this world is no different or more beautiful than the Earth he comes from but still he felt more at home here than back in his own timeline,maybe It's because he's scared

Scared to put his life on the line again,scared to leave his safe haven..there is no safe haven where he comes from.

Trunks toyed about the idea to just open the lid and jump out,Sure Vegeta might call him a coward but right now he doesn't care.

His hands darted towards the lids to pry it open but he saw Goku fly up a bit, Goku smiled a bit knowing that he's frightened.

He gave Trunks a big thumbs up "You can do this" Goku mouthed and Trunks ceased feeling terrified.

Trunks gathered his composure thinking back about their time on Whis planet,

 _*Trunks asked if he could stay in this world if they manage to escape from Black again,_

 _he missed how his life was before everything that went wrong,_

 _Goku told that staying here won't solve anything,and asked Trunks if he's going to run away if this world is in danger too,because if that's so he'll be running forever._

 _Trunks hung his head a little when Goku said that._

 _And for once Trunks opened up admitting that he's scared,._

 _Scared of facing Black Goku, And scared of seeing the only people he has left die by a man he Always looked up to and secretly worshipped._

 _Goku understood what Trunks is going through,and invited him to come and have a seat with him on the grass,Trunks looked up when Goku continued speaking._

 _"Fear is a choice,a choice you should never settle for"_

 _"It controlls you as much as you let it"_

Trunks snapped out of the short memory, Goku-san is right,when you won't let anything control you then the biggest weapon fear has is gone forgood,

Trunks dried his eyes and gave a Thumbs up in return, "Goodbye Uncle..I promise I won't be scared anymore!"

"And I won't let you down!" Trunks beamed, he could see the glimpse of the beautiful green grass until they entered the dark portal of the time stream.

Kakarot roamed around in space, he watched the doomed Earth from above but waiting for the Z gang to return is the last thing on his mind, He felt his power rising to new heights,He kept his arms to his side gracefully and opened his palms a glowing pink outline appeared around his silhouette,.

And changed into a much powerful being, The torn shorts got restored turning into a black colour and the upper body is adorned with dark pink symbols as the hair stood up changing colour including his Iris.

"No matter how strong you become,You won't stand a chance against this form...Son" Kakarot said.

 **A/N:** **I swapped Gohan with Goku who hardens Trunks broken feelings,Atleast it's better than that dreadful staring contest Gohan and Future Trunks had and that titanic rip off where Future Trunks acted whiney like Rose about not wanting to leave Jack behind,It was ridiculous.**

 **Also I have a new story in mind* even though I hate Cross-overs* that's loosely based on the dragonball Z story but greatly influenced by God of war.**

 **It will be a story about Goku who is not good nor evil and After a fight with Kratos who tried to wipe out his village the God power posesses him,he decides to spare Kratos because in semi posession the Gods granted him a vision where Kratos becomes a worthy ally.**

 **6 Main Characters of Z will be part of the village,and the main villains and rivals will be of God of war. Goku and Kratos won't be sharing a tight brotherly bond but they will gain eachothers Honor and respect as warriors in the long run.**

 **That will be one of my future stories I focus on, And It will be called God Fist of Sparta.**

 **Light Gaia**


	7. the world of dark

The time machine disappeared out of sight and Goku still looked up in the air smiling satisfied.

He's so proud of the Gohan he just met,he also made a mistake of not training much after Cell but he seems to be picking up the pieces and make up for his lack of training by channeling his energy towards his goal. And Goku knew that he will continiue to train,

Goku has seen him mourning and blaming himself for not being able to protect. Goku wanted to comfort him but he decided not to.

that feeling of guilt Is what triggered the new mystic form in the first place and he has become very strong but he hasn't reached to his limits yet,It can go beyond Mystic.

Goku turned around to leave but looked up at the sky once more,

"I know you can do It Gohan..I'm proud of you"

then Goku remembered the note Gohan gave to hand it over to his otherself,

Goku exhaled slowly and decided to pay him a visit.

Goku teleported infront of Gohan's desk and it startled him,

"Yiii" Gohan said in fright and came from behind his desk, "Dad don't do that!..Someone could have seen you!"

"Hi good to see you" Goku saluted and walked over to Gohan,"I ran into someone and asked me to give you this" Goku said offering him a note.

Gohan unfolded the note reading through it, "Oh It's Erasa" Gohan said brightening up forgetting about the stress his work gave as CEO.

Gohan felt happy knowing that his long lost friend still hasn't forgotten about him and wants to get in touch again.

"Give her a call maybe you and videl can meet up with her after work" Goku said and turned around to leave."Sorry for disturbing you next time I'll knock" Goku said nonchalant as usual.

Gohan got out of his mesmerising trance thinking about Erasa watching his Father leave,

"Dad wait" Gohan said coming to his side,Goku lowered his fingers and turned around.

Gohan looked in his eyes feeling so guilty over not being around much and denying his Fathers wishes to compte in tournaments.

"Dad I'm sorry for all of this"

"Don't apologise to me..My life goes on wether if you want to be a part of it or not" Goku said eying him a bit disappointed If only he was like the Gohan he said goodbye to a moment ago.

Gohan was a bit distraught by Goku's words, Ofcourse he wants to be in his Fathers life and he misses being with him just like the old days but he has so much on his plate, his work his wife who wants him to be home to help her in the Household and spend time with her and the baby.

"It's Goten who you should apologise to..he's having a hard time to accept that he's on the bottom of your priority list..not me" Goku said

"I hope the two of you can hang out soon"and with that he left Gohan by himself.

Gohan removed his glasses a bit saddened,It was never his intention to let Goten down,

"This has to stop I can't push the people I care about aside all the time" Gohan said to himself.

Gohan has canceled the monthly family reunion for the 3rd time already and the 4th family reunion this year is around the corner videl asked him to not attend because she needs him for an important assignment but right now he couldn't find it in him not to go.

He looked at Erasa's handwriting and subconciously he wondered how life would have been if he ended up with her. She's just like his Dad carefree,and happy-go-Lucky,when they hung out after highschool she was very supportive of him entering the martial arts tournament and even wanted to take him to her Karate class.

She was also the one who keeps pounding into his head that he needs to stop being a push over and take a firm stance towards his mother and be who he wants to be,since it's his life not hers.

Maybe If he didn't lost contact with her then maybe she could have convinced him to be rebel for his rights and be a better man than he is today.

Gohan wavered from thought of being with Erasa romantically right away, he's married with Videl he loves her and he can't turn back the clock,

him and videl are meant to be.. atleast in this universe,

Gohan will Always be there for Erasa and love her but as a dear friend.

and for once Gohan no longer felt the desire to do what his Mother or wife wants,It's time to make his own choices,sure Videl might not be happy with him attending the family reunion but right now he doesn't care.

this time he won't cancel it and is looking forward to see Erasa and his family again.

* * *

The time machine was on It's way to the doomed world,everyone even Vegeta had a feeling stir inside their gut that goes beyond the feeling of anxiety.

"Guys.." Gohan said breaking the silence moving his gaze from the dark nothingness of the time stream

"I know you've trained hard but when I tell you to get out..do it" Gohan said,

Goten and Trunks didn't respond,they can't promise Gohan anything,they want to become their Father's successor and they'll never be if they can't prove themselves to be worthy of Earth's last defense.

"What do you mean"? Chi-Chi spoke up "Goten is staying with me..I will not let him be a part of this battle"

"What? but mom" Goten said he finally thought she understood that they need all the help they can get.

"No Buts!" Chi-chi demanded "I have the final word" Chi-chi whined and Bulma agreed denying Trunks the same thing.

Vegeta was very annoyed with these women flapping their mouthes while they have worse things to worry about but stayed out of it.I'ts like talking to a wall.

"Goten let's just stay behind" Trunks said it seems like he's giving in without a fight.

"What? not you too" Goten said disappointed.

"Shh..there is no point in arguing" Trunks said but kept a comforting arm around his friend,Goten sobbed and clung to Trunks.

"I just wanna be useful!..I've trained my butt off for nothing!" Goten said frustrated and upset,"You didn't Goten",Trunks said patting his back and gently pushed him back to look him in the eye still holding his shoulders.

"Now stop crying and be a big boy" Trunks said trying to cheer him up a bit but Goten's face still remained sour.

"If I'm treated like a weak child instead of a warrior then I'm gonna act like one" Goten said and sat in the corner of the time machine. "I don't want to talk to any of you" Goten said.

Chi-Chi wanted to scold him for his tantrum. "Goten watch your manners"! Chi-Chi yelled.

"Just stop it" Vegeta said aggravated,"Give him his space,he has every right to be disappointed being treated like a weakling while he is not"

Chi-Chi didn't dare to argue back,Vegeta still hasn't lost his intimidating side,"Your time will come Goten I know so" Vegeta said dropping his hostility.

Goten said nothing he watched Vegeta for a brief moment and turned around again,"Thanks"Goten softly said but still remained in a foul mood.

"Gohan you stay too" Chi-Chi said,

"Mother.."

"NO! aslong you are not a legal adult My will goes!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Gohan said being fed up,"Let Vegeta face a mosnter by himself and have this planet blown up"?

"Believe it or not but I'm stronger than him now" Gohan said.

Vegeta shot him a death glare but kept quiet,he knows he's finally taking charge of his own life,but still his hands are itching to deck him.

Goten was upset Chi-Chi accepted that Gohan has the most chance to save what's left of humanity..if there's any humans left but why can't he have her blessing?.

"If Dad was here then he wouldn't hold me back like this.

I want to be taught to protect myself not to be protected but nobody understands that desire". Goten thought.

Goten focused his attention to something else when the time machine alerted them that they have arrived for a moment goten thought that they are still in the dark timestream but they are in their own timeline,It's like they entered the land of the dead.

There was no Earthling left besides them.

"Dende..keep your eyes open. If you see Black then don't hesitate to bring yourselves to safety." Gohan ordered.

"But what about you"? Dende asked. "If we use the time machine then you'll be stuck here"

"It doesn't matter..If you manage to escape then seek help from my Father,he knows what to do" Gohan said with faith and flied together with Vegeta from the lookout.

Goten watched them leave until they were barely in sight,If only he could do something instead of just sitting here feeling useless.

Goten felt Trunks hand rest on his shoulder, Goten looked up confused but then he grinned at Trunks knowing what he's upto.

Trunks gave a small smile in return as he placed both fingers towards his forehead.

The two mothers saw Trunks and Goten's frame disappear into nothing,

"Trunks knows instant transmission?" Chi-chi yelled shocked. "Oh that Goku!" Chi-chi whined and wanted to climb out of the time machine to get her son.

But Bulma stopped her for going anything foolish, "Chi-Chi we failed to stop them and there is nothing we can do now"

"Bulma is right,You can't get Goten back not without Black attacking you first" Dende said.

"Black knows we are here so don't do anything stupid and stay in the machine"

Chi-Chi and Bulma gasped looking around like a bunny on alert, both women felt a hunted vibe over them in this dark ambient place and the light thundering sounds only increased it,but dende assured them that they are Black's last priority..for now"

* * *

Goten flied after Trunks with a rush of adrenaline leaving tingles in the marrow of his bones.

"Ghehe Trunks you sly devil" Goten said chipper,

"Do you really think I give up this easily?" Trunks smiled in return.

Goten chuckled "I should have known you had a plan..Now let's go!"

* * *

Black remained in a standing meditating position he opened his eyes when he sensed that the time machine has already arrived,

his empty eyes darted to different directions and could sense the Saiyans ki close and in the same place,atleast it will spare him time to hunt all of them down.

"They are strong.." Kakarot said"..but as i expected not strong enough"

his chuckle echoed and channeled his power traveling through the sky as dark lightning that lit up the red sky with a grim vibe of even made the wind haul like multiple demons are talking to eachother.

"Gohan..now it's not the time for rock paper scizzors,Let's face him together" Vegeta said serious.

Gohan was a bit suprised,he never would have thought that Vegeta wants to work together with him,

Gohan's puzzled look changed into deternimation, "Good"..I could use some help" Gohan said and sped up.

"what the hell"? Vegeta said confused when he noticed Trunks flying next to him,

"heh sorry Dad"

" I had to come" Trunks said nervous.

"Don't be" Vegeta said and for once in a while he gave Trunks a pleased look.

But Gohan wasn't thrilled about this idea.

"Guys no! turn back," Gohan said stopping them, Vegeta flied ahead if Gohan is going to waste more time then he will have a first swing at Black.

"I can't let you come,Black Power has increased you are just going to make us more vulnerable"

"We didn't face the hardship of the time chamber just to sit there and do nothing" Goten spoke up.

" please listen to your Mothers!"

"They will be heartbroken If both of you are killed, it's too dangerous" Gohan urged.

Goten eyed his brother furious refusing to back down

"Listening to Mother is what got you weak in the first place!, but I refuse to end up like that"! Goten barked making his blue aura roar charging up his power and flied towards the battle field leaving Gohan behind stunned.

"Gohan..brothers Always stick together" Trunks said

"You will not regret involving us..Goku taught us well and we are ready"

"I hope you are right." Gohan said while his heart sinked all the way to his stomach,Trunks touched his shoulder and teleported them where Goten and Vegeta were.

Vegeta was already at the lost city and Goten landed a minute later,both of them looked at their surroundings Goten walked after Vegeta seeing fire devouring the buildings, ashes danced in the wind and only burning sounds was heard.

Gohan and Trunks arrived too,

their surroundings gave such a sad lost feeling a wind slash rushed through to area making the red Sparks of fire travel towards the burned down town, the thundering increased and everyone looked up in the sky.

"Finally.." a calm voice was heard out of the atmosphere and like a thief in the night Kakarot appeared on one of the broken rooftop looking down.

"The day has come where you breathe your last..Saiyans" Kakarot hissed.

"Let's start with you..Gohan"..Kakarot said reaching out his hand towards him

Vegeta didn't want to let Gohan face him alone but Gohan assured him It's ok.

"I'll face him,..I know you will have my back If anything goes wrong" Gohan said and powered up on the spot.

the Mystic wind blew towards Kakarot and he was amazed with his power.

"Leave my fathers Mind It doesn't belong to you!" Gohan said ready to fight,

Kakarot chuckled. "Oh haha"..You are wrong little man"

"This is what I would have become if i didn't hit my head,"..Im not his dark side unlocked by the God power..I am the real Goku"

Gohan dug his nails in his palms,slight lightning appeared around him adorning his Snow White aura in response.

"But I prefer to be called..Kakarot" The saiyan smirked. Gohan sensed his Mystic God Ki perking up and knew that was only half the truth.

"You're a liar," Gohan said, the real son Goku only uses his power for good! He's still inside you struggling to gain control!

Leave this vessel and face me demon"

"No.." Kakarot snapped while grim veins appear across his face.

"Let's go" Kakarot said narrowing his eyes,"I want to see your true power before I put you to sleep forgood!" An eerie double voice escaped his throat.

"Trust me, I won't disappoint you" Gohan said furious.

"I've been waiting for this moment where I can pummel that smirk off your face,".

 **A/N:** **Man I love sly Trunks,**

 **They haven't engaged in a fight yet,it was supposed to happen in this chapter but I need a bit more time to write the fight between the Z squad and Kakarot,because I don't want it to be over very quick.**

 **Also I want to know more about Goku's possible new dark reddish form in the new trailer, Maybe it can appear in this story or in my new story in the works called God Fist of Sparta.**

 **Oh And Mothers are super annoying.**

 **Light Gaia**


	8. No light at the end of the tunnel

"I've been waiting for this moment where I can pummel that smirk off your face" Gohan said getting in the same fight pose when he faced Buu.

"How lovely..I don't want you to have all the fun" Kakarot said and multiplied himself, Vegeta and Gohan looked up suprised is he going to let those double gangers fight him?.

Kakarot's eyes moved towards Goten and Trunks and Gohan saw that. "Leave them out of this" Gohan warned.

"Then you should have left them somewhere safe like that alternate timeline you fled to" Kakarot said becoming serious making the double gangers attack Vegeta and the children.

Gohan looked behind him in consern all of them flied towards his friends before he could do something he could sense Kakarot coming from behind.

one swift stab to Gohan's head and he would be done for but Gohan dodged It in time feeling the hot aura burn against his cheek,Gohan flied up and Kakarot followed.

Gohan powered up and charged towards him. He punched Kakarot with all his power.

Kakarot let out a grunt of pain but then Gohan hear him laugh,

"This Psycopath is laughing at his own pain" Gohan thought shocked but regained his composure,

Gohan responded with a kick to Kakarots head but he dodged it, Kakarot crossed his arms catching Gohan's blows to his face,Gohan backed away throwing Ki blasts at him,

Kakarot dodged them and got in Gohan's face with instant transmission, he grabbed Gohan by the collar but Gohan responded with a knee to the groin,

Kakarots eyes grew in shock,Gohans assault to his genitals stunned him Gohan attacked his face and stomach,

Kakarot catched Gohan's fist and threw him over his shoulder, Gohan was send flying but landed on his feet as an Acrobat.(just like Zamasu/black did vs Goku in Super)

Kakarot cupped his hands firing a large black purple Kamehameha Gohan fired his own but it was hard to dominate his apponents blast,

* * *

Goten fled into a dead forest trying to avoid being stabbed as he hid behind trees and brances. the copy lost track of him and tried to search for his ki,he opened his eyes and saw a large branch coming towards him smacking him across the face.

"You think such a childish trick will keep you alive longer"? the replica asked.

"Eh No" Goten said hiding somewhere quick keeping his Ki nervously kept a hand in his pocket, he felt the Senzu bean and hopefully they won't be needing it anytime soon.

"No indeed" he said trying to search for the brat.

Trunks is having a much harder time to get the replica off his tail, He almost got hit the replica scanned the area and thought he found Trunks sending a powerful Ki blast towards the foggy atmosphere, Trunks used instant transmission to get away from the blast and fired a Kamehameha towards the replic making it disappear.

but another one came from behind almost catching by suprise by an enlarged spirit sword.

Kakarots spirit sword got stuck in the ground,and it bought Trunks time to escape,but then up in the sky,Black held the motionless frame of Gohan by his collar,he was badly injured by the Kamehameha.

"Damn!" Trunks said channeling his power the blue aura sparked but he didn't understand why he couldn't change into a Super Saiyan God wasn't the transformation supposed to come when you are in need?

Trunks wanted to fly towards Gohan but the copy caught up with him.

Vegeta had his hands full on these bastards, They weren't as strong and agile as Kakarot but when they work together it can be a hassle to beat them.

Both charged towards Vegeta trying to confuse him but Vegeta kept an eye on their every move, one came from behind and Vegeta responded with an elbow to the nose,

and threw the copy to the other one firing a big bang attack towards them but that didn't seem to have worked since the detached limbs started to regenerate,

Vegeta didn't want to give them that chance and fired abother one.

"hehe" Kakarot giggled as he gave Gohan another beating.

"Well..well..you got big words for such a weakling..didn't you promise me a good fight?" Kakarot said.

Gohan rasped his throat and spat in Kakarots faced the mixed blood slided down his face making Kakarot furious.

"Fool you dare to humiliate a God?" Kakarot growled, And threw a ki blast towards Gohan torso piercing a hole in him, Gohan coughed up blood and send flying into a large crumbling rock,

the others tried to help sensing Gohan's ki fading but Kakarot's copies didn't gave them the chance to do so, Goten dodged the spirit sword who wants to cut him like butter, he almost hit Goten once but thankfull he doged only having a part of his hair cut off. Goten felt one behind him and dodged, and the spirit sword entered into his ally making it fade away,

"Gohan"Trunks wailed he tried to fly after him after stunning Kakarots copy with a solar flare but two others came to pummel him horribly smacking Trunks to the ground.

Goten responded with a ki blast to the other one's face,giving another knee to the face before the smoke cleared up,he wanted to aid his Brother almost tearing up,

Goten fought him off long enough creating a good distance so that he can dig in the senzu bean in his pocket hopefully he can throw it to Gohan, he managed to throw one before he was overthrowed.

The gang managed to kill 2 of the double gangers with their own attack,outsmarting them wasn't easy but they did It,

"Gohan is dying..we need to help him" Goten yelled catching the other Saiyans attention ,

"Guys get over here I'll use instant transmission" Trunks said and tried to focus on Gohan's energy but he could not sense it strong enough.

"Damn it" Trunks said frustrated.

"What Trunks?..Why isn't it working?" Goten said distraught.

"I can't sense him.."Trunks swallowed a steel lump in his throat.

Goten tried to use his memory to detect Gohan's location" he was send in one of these caves but I can't remember which one"Goten said disorientated.

Vegeta felt Kakarot teleport and was the first one who got attacked.

"Playtime is over vermin"Kakarot said as the hostile copies disolved on Kakarots command, and the spirit sword started to buzz as it increases in size making the stab wound bigger.

Trunks was stunned he couldn't move a muscle seeing his Father being stabbed,he wanted to help but Vegeta protested. "Stay back!" Vegeta said and Trunks started to cry.

Vegeta made an attempt to free himself by cripling Kakrots arm but that made the spirit form injure him more but it faded before it could cut Vegeta in two.

"Uncle!" Goten mourned and catched Vegeta he wept desperately trying to make the bleeding stop,

"Goten no stay away!" Vegeta said, weakly grabbing his collar but Kakarot used instant transmission to penetrate Gotens spine with the spirit sword papalizing him forgood.

but the sword penetrated Vegeta too as it injured Goten almost piering Vegeta's heart.

they both fell on the ground,Vegeta managed to break his fall holding Goten ontop of him, Goten cried in pain wetting Vegeta's damaged chestplate,he shivered but he didn't had any feelings in his legs like they weren't a part of his body.

"I can't get up" Goten wept and Vegeta placed his hands around his scalp he wanted to tell him to get the senzu beans when the cost is clear but lost concious.

"Father!..Goten hold on!" Trunks said when he came back to his senses,he cried long enough he needs to aid them now.

Trunks felt chills down his spine when the real Kakarot came behind him. he chuckled and spoke softly " Oh don't cry I'll make sure...

" you'll see these filthy things again"Kakrot hissed malicious attacking with the spirit sword but Trunks blocked his attack and smacked Kakarot across the face.

" NO.."! You stay away from them!"Trunks yelled and his blue aura increased his pupils became blue for a moment but Kakarot wasn't conserned about this little power up and wondered why these peasants won't give up.

Trunks aura faded and was ready to attack him, They clashed as the blue and Pink Aura colided with seems to have the upperhand but knew Black won't let him pummel him without catching Trunks by suprise but this time he wants to be ready for it.

Trunks knew he'll use his spirit sword any moment and maybe he can make Black literally fall on his own sword by making Black stab himself in the heart but he just need to find a way how and decided to test the waters and taunt him.

"What's the matter?..can't the big bad wolf win a fight without cheating"? I thought you were made out of sterner stuff" Trunks said with another uppercut to the jaw doing whatever he can to distract Black from his friends,

"Shut up" Kakarot said. "You humans are the worst thing that ever happened to this poor poluted planet"

"Even your extinction won't get rid of the filth and stench your existance caused" Kakarot ranted.

Kakarot blocked Trunks barrage of assault and made Trunks back off with his Aura and out of no where a huge Grim Reaper Machete appeared from his hands cloaked in a black purple aura.

Kakarot grinned holding it infront of him and attacked, Trunks gulped and tried to block the assault with his arm but then time seems to freeze as Kakarot decaptivated the childs arm. Blood came out of the injury like a cola can that has been shaken before opening that soaked Trunks clothing.

Trunks watched in horror realising his arm was missing and panicked the pain was like his arm was mauled by rabid wolves. his hair turned back to normal due to the bloodloss.

"Ouch" Kakarot said amused. "Now let me see your other arm little pest"

Trunks flinched shaking his head in protest he could barely speak because of the pain and Kakarot decided to finish him. Kakarot swiped the Machete towards Trunks midrif leaving a large gash Kakrot watched his body fall to the ground he didn't get back up and watched with glee as the blood poured out of him,

Gohan's ki hasn't died out yet making Kakakrot narrow his eyes.

Kakarot went after Gohan to end him before his injury does, he stepped on the bean destroying it, "That cheap move won't save you now" Kakarot said channeling his spirit sword slowly walking towards a dying ki.

Gohan woke up arruptly he heard Kakarots footsteps eachoeing in the cave each step became louder,it made his blood turn cold, he couldn't move,there was no where to go,

Gohan's Gi had a huge hole leaving a large part of his injured chest exposed,blood oozed out of his chest to the ground like a broken water pipe, he couldn't lose now,he can't give up,The whole universe and his Father is counting on him,.

Gohan queezed his eyes shut but he couldn't do anything and sensed his own ki fading as he grows weaker,.

"This can't be the end!" Gohan said feeling Black coming closer,and noticed Sparks of white orbs surround him easing the pain he could feel his legs again and his power return,

The strange white bulbs still surrounded him and then entered his body,some entered his chest wound making him no longer feel weakened by it.

Gohan got up veins appeared as his musscles puffed and an Aura sparked up,It kept growing to new hights.

Gohans wounds were completely healed,

His eyed flashed from black to an ice blue color within seconds.

Gohan felt his heart throb in sorrow,the ki of his friends are fading,they are hurt!,Gohan snapped as rage consumed him, His Mystic powers howled,louder than the wind of a hurricane, The torn Gi came off due to the impact of the power up.

 _hundreds have died because of this thing..to satisfy his sadistic lust for death...wether if it's done by my power or someone elses..his reign of terror ends here!_ Gohan said gathering courage and trying to keep all the control of his strength in check.

Gohan was on fire every bone was sore and something stirred inside his chakra and a explosion of an Aura in a shape of a energy shield went over the dead land the aura cleared and electricity adorned him, his hair was snow white and knew that he's no longer the same.

Gohan looked up when he heard clapping sounds

way the go Gohan. Kakarot clapped,and Gohan felt so enraged like he was about to snap but he needs to keep his head clear,he can't lose control or he might harm the others.

"You surpassed my base form"the man said impressed But then Kakarot got startled when Gohan's fist interacted with Kakarots face unleashing his fury.

"No more"! Gohan yelled.

giving another blow towards the stomach,Kakakrot was send flying and Gohan grabbed Kakarots head slamming it against the rock, half Kakarots face was ripped open, the skin peeled off as Gohan shoved him against the rocks ruthlessly. He didn't care that he has the face of his Father,it meant nothing to him..his soul is demon.

Kakarots face started to heal but Gohan didn't give him a chance to recover and blasted a large Mystic Kamehameha towards the ground. It partly hit Kakarot also blasting his limbs away. Kakarot was shocked as he held on to his bleeding body as more furious blasts was send his way.

"He's mad!..what on Earth gotten into him?" Kakarot thought and flied up re appearing from the smoke,Gohan flied towards him and Kakarot tried to fend him off with only one arm but Gohans strength became dominant.

His pupils were gone like he's possesed by his own Beserker rage.

No matter what Kakarot did it did nothing it didn't even slowed him down. Kakarot charged sending a blast but Gohan went through it effortlessly,

the tip of Gohan's knee mashed Kakarot in the face crushing his nose making his face more disformed.

Kakarots face bled, it traveleed from his face to the ground, Kakarot caught a growing puddle in his hand.

Gohan got nothing left to say to this being charging for his most powerful attack to Ensure that Kakarot will be ereased from existence.

Kakarot looked at the large beam closing in and around his Iris a purple glow appeared seconds before Gohan's blast clashed. the atmosphere brightened up but much to Gohan's dismay Kakarot's Ki is still here.

Kakarot giggled softly looking up letting go of his injury and his arm regenerated in a split his composure,and a pink purple Aura surrounded him.

"What the hell?" Gohan said coming back to his senses and his pupils appeared again as if he snapped out of his blind power has increased dramatically but why? How could this have happened?

"hehe" Kakarot chuckled. "You have no idea what you are up against"

Vegeta clutched his injury making his gloves bright red. he spat out blood and gathered his strength to undo the robe around the bag.

his vision became blurry and bit the rope, it snaped open and multiple beans fell on the ground.

Vegeta became worried and gave the injured children a senzu bean their injuries faded, Gotens spine was healed and felt the warm sensation of blood rushing to his legs Goten wiggled his toes in his boot reassuring himself that he's no longer permanently crippled.

Trunks looked at his chopped off arm and thank goodness his hand grew back,

Goten celebrated briefly but looked towards Gohan's location in the distance.

Gohan's new form could be felt miles away. And Vegeta was the first one to sense it. A large snow white Aura could be seen in the distance.

But Black's aura was stronger..Vegeta felt the effect of his Zenki boost and so the others but it didn't matter.

"Shit" Vegeta said, he feared for the worst,Kakarots power keeps on growing and there is nothing that can be done to prevent it.

For once in Vegeta's life he feared that It's too late.

Gohan witnessed Kakarots transformation,the power was so overwhelming that he couldn't feel his power anymore,The Pink Aura dominated the whole field

Kakarots hair stood straight up turning pink black-purple hiroglypic symbols appeared across his bare chest with a glow of a purple-pink aura and faded again not leaving a trace on the skin.

"Behold Gohan..the ultimate transformation..Kakarot moved his arms up gracefully to his side. "Super Saiyan rose"

"The last thing you will see before you rot away in this hellhole" Kakarot said cold.

 **Yeah another cliffhanger sorry...Kakarot really outdone himself did he?**

 **Also I like the female super Saiyan she looks like a cool ally or maybe a better girlfriend for Trunks..If the canon version likes her otherwise I won't pair them up.**

 **But will Gohan's New Mystic form defeat Super Saiyan rose?**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Light Gaia**


	9. Earth's final defense?

The Pink Aura adorned his body as thick dark circles around his eyes appear.

"Super Saiyan Rose" Gohan repeated after him in shock and complete amazement.

Kakarot smiled giving a small courteous nod in agreement.

"Let's end this" Kakarot sneered.

Vegeta and the others were stunned,all seems lost

"Trunks teleport me to them!" Vegeta reaching out his hand for Trunks to grab.

"What can you possible do Father?"..Only Gohan can stand a chance"

"Shut up and do It" Vegeta barked,Trunks flinched,he grabbed on focusing on their energy,Goten grabbed the back of Trunks belt before they disolved from the spot.

"Gohan!"..Don't let this asshole intimidate you any longer..we will find a way end him" Vegeta said through the mindlink.

"Vegeta..I" Gohan said with defeat

If Goku was here then maybe they could think of a way but now everything seems grim,Gohan never did the impossible like his Father did.

"Only one of us will win" Goten chirped in trying to hold on the his bravery.

"Indeed..and That would be me" Kakarot said charging up."How bout starting with you first?" kakarot said to drive Gohan to the edge.

Kakarots threat against his brother enraged him letting let h power rise up his hair became a bit more spiky and Kakarot grinned his excitement,his power keeps on rising when he's exposed to intense rage,an ability Kakarot almost forgot about. He can still remember Goku's thoughts witnessing Gohan using that power he had since he was little,but that won't save him from the grave.

"Do not touch him" Gohan yelled and charged towards Kakarot.

he evil man smiled when his eyes sparked with a purple aura for a moment and made himself ready to fight.

Gohan attacked first but his first was blocked hitting Kakarots elbow instead. Goten punched across the face unexpected while the others also engaged in the assault.

Kakarots nose only bled but the fact that the little runt sneaked up on him annoyed the Saiyan more,

"Goten Trunks stay back" Gohan warned when Kakarot rises to his feet after being assaulted throwing a lot of ki blasts in frustration.

Gohan noticed something was off about Kakarot,for some reason he is not at it's best,despite having a new transformation.

Gohan knew Kakarot is over a 100 times stronger than His Ssj spirit form but the control over His SSJR power decreases for some reason, "could it be?" Gohan thought.

Both Saiyans let their aura roar,Kakarot was the dominant one during the fight but that slowly started to waver and that confirmed Gohans suspicion.

Gohan tried to make Kakarot trip,but he only made him unbalanced and the two older Saiyans punched him sending Kakarot flying to multiple barely standing buildings.

They followed him as he crashed to the ground but when he got up Gohan smacked him down on the ground and shoved Kakarots face in the dusty ground.

"Is this all your new transformation can do?",Yer all bark and no bite aren't you? Gohan asked.

"Don't be so pretentious"! Kakarot growled watching him aggravated his eyes is starting to glow releasing a blast that's hotter than the sun.

Gohan backed away bumping against Vegeta who scolded him right away.

"Stop pissing him off more!" Haven't you learned your lesson with Cell?"I have! Vegeta barked.

"Can't you see what I'm trying to do?" Gohan asked back and then Vegeta realized it.

"His power is dropping becoming more disorientated each time he loses his temper,"

Black is always calm and focused,rarely showing any emotion,but If he does he regains in his composure right away,

maybe that's his way of controlling his power ups but Vegeta wasn't really convinced.

Vegeta watched Kakarot get on his feet again in pain thinking about Gohans theory but when his power was at it's peak his annoyance didn't effect anything..maybe the stronger he becomes the more resilient the weakened spirit of Goku inside him becomes?

"No Gohan..I don't think annoying Black will make him grow weaker," Vegeta said."I believe your Father is causing this disorientation."

"Hurry!" Vegeta yelled when he sensed Kakarots power perking up hoping the can give him the final blow. Vegeta punched him but Kakarot caught the blast with his own fist a short power struggle appeared and Kakarot responded with stomping his fist into his stomach stunning Vegeta.

The prince smiled through the pain feeling Gohan unleashed a close range Kamehameha Kakarot wanted to smack Vegeta away with an uppercut but Gohan flied up and the blast was aimed at the face, Disorientated by the light Kakarot tried to dodge it but got hit anyway.

Kakarot got to his feet adjusting to his surroundings,recovering from the blow faster than expected. A black silhouette of Vegeta jumped in front of his sight with a swift blow in the gut, letting a fountain out of his mouth spill when Vegeta punched his face,

Kakarot attacked back,flying up he dodged both of their attacks but the punches that did hit Kakarot didn't seem to have a lot of effect on him.

Kakarot grabbed Gohan by the throat but he responded fast wrapping two legs around his arm.

Vegeta grabbed him from behind and Gohan managed to free himself giving a blow to the stomach, Kakarot lifted one leg slapping Gohans attack away breaking out of Vegeta's hold responding with a swift elbow to the ribs. Kakarot grabbed Vegeta by the hair teleporting towards Gohan grabbing him too,making Vegeta and Gohan headbut eachother.

Kakarot blasted Vegeta towards a building grabbing Gohan unleashing his annoyance by busting his face as he keeps on assaulting him. Kakarot grinned when he felt the control over his form return to him.

"Weakling.." Kakarot said wanting to finish Gohan. "Say hello to this" Gohan thought blinding his sight with a solar flare.

Eventhough it didn't do much but Kakarots grip on Gohan loosened the spirit sword almost decaptivated Gohan but Kakarot couldn't aim while the solar flare remained active for only seconds left.

Vegeta tried to blast him, Kakarot let go of Gohan, he caught the attack in his hand tossing it back at him.

He dodged it but Kakarot expected that using Instant transmission to kick him in the ribs breaking a few,Kakarot enjoyed the sound of bones break and wanted to give it another blow Vegeta barely avoided his savage attempt,

Vegeta backed away after he received a good beating moving his hand from his broken rib steadying the attack while Gohan charges for the large mystic Kamehameha,

It will tap alot of energy from him and he already feels the draining effect by just charging alone but it's now or never.

Trunks and Goten watched the fight from a distance,for now they aren't needed but will keep their eyes glued on their elders hoping that they don't have to ignore Gohans command for now.

"Final flash "! Kamehameha!" Both Saiyans shouted,

Kakarot snarled starting to grow tired of this fight,the pestilence no longer excites him and felt it was time to get the job done while he still has the chance.

"Enough of this"! Kakarot said and unleashed a huge black energy barrier sparking with electricity that almost hit the Earth. Absorbing both of the attacks.

Making everyone fly away,the impact made the Earth shake making vulcano's caught Goten and Trunks from flying towards the inferno,shielding them from further damage of the evil barrier and placed them down on a safe rooftop.

The shield disappeared revealing a pissed off Kakarot, "Ive let you live long than enough!" And created a large deathball,

"Make sure this won't hit Earths center Earthlings" Kakarot said rising into the air.

you might survive the blast but Let's see how long you can survive space before it crushes you into a waste of bloody pulp"

Goten gasped taking steps back, "No!..Dad..I can't let you destroy everything you sworn to protect!..this is not what you want Daddy" Goten shook his head.

Without a second thought Goten flied towards Kakarot holding his tears in that surfaced while ignoring the intimidation he feels toward seeing Kakarots brawny large form coming closer.

"Goten come back!" Gohan pleaded reaching his hand towards him,

"No! We can't let Black win without give everything we've got!" and charged for the strongest Kamehameha he could give.

The rest followed charging up for the final battle between good and evil. The black deathball in the size of a black hole surfaced and everyone used its most powerful attacks to send it back to its owner.

There was almost no movement in the deathball no matter how hard they pushed,the roaring sound of the electricity intensified,

But none of them gave up,and managed to push the deathball back,Kakarot didn't want to let that happen and channeled his dark Kamehameha towards the deathball to give it another boost.

The deathball didn't seem to be going any further because of the resilient only went up,the deathballs ran out of life it dissolved like a bubble but the Dark Kamehameha didn't.

A blast that was a lot difficult that the deathball to resistance to clashed with their attacks almost blasting them back. Goten slipped falling on his knees but Vegeta managed to stay on his feet and Gohan just barely.

Their arms aced including their whole bodies but Kakarot seemed full of energy that won't run out.

Gohan felt sadness in himself,he didn't know how long he can keep up,If only he trained hard before Buu came and after that too,maybe today he would Atleast made a difference today,there won't be a next time to train if he fails.

There never will be a chance,Gohan kept pushing but slowly started to accept that It's over for the Earth and mankind.

"Gohan.."

he heard his name and he couldn't believe it.

"Gohan" Kakarot said with a gentle tone in his voice,Gohan knew it was his Father calling out to him.

"Father?" Gohan said amazed.

"Friends" Kakarot spoke against his control and everyone else heard it too,

"Listen to me.."the voice continiued and a bright light shined that lits up their surroundings,their minds were taken to a new place there was nothing in the sanctuary not even a single sound.

only peace is what exist in this higher plane that can never be mimicked on Earth

 _I beg you,don't hold back"_ and infront of them they saw the disembodied spirit of Goku adorned in a bright sparkling angelic light but parts of him were missing like he's about to fade away forgood.

 _"I can't hold my darkside back anymore,He'll reach full power after i'm gone_ " Goku said saddened.

"But Dad we can still save you please tell us how!" Gohan said tearing up he refuse to imagine a life without his Father.

 _"Nothing can be done I've already accepted my fate_ " Goku said. hearing that made trunks and Goten become emotional too. Trunks wanted to run to him but he couldn't grab him.

"Kakarotto" Vegeta said,he also had a hard time saying goodbye to his rival.

" _Don't mourn soon I'll be one with the universe_ " Goku managed to smile at Trunks who was staring at him in disbelief,

 _"whenever you use my power I'll Always be near_ ". Goku managed to say to everyone giving them one last boost to finish off as his super saiyan God power entered their Chakra's.

It felt cold and it traveled all the way to their 4 Chakra's.

Trunks felt it the most it was like he gave most of his powers to him,

Goten touched his heart when the power burned inside him, "Daddy"Goten squeaked as tears rolled down his face.

a light surrounded them and their minds are back on Earth their hands were still outstretched and could feel the Zenki boost Goku gave them and pushed back as hard as they could.

his blast was almost send back to him It startled Kakarot but then he seems to get the upper hand again.

Kakarot laughed hysterically when he sensed that his power is rising.

"Fools..No matter how strong you become I will Always be stronger"

"Give up!..This time you won't save this planet" Kakarot yelled furious charging his SSJR powers.

Trunks and his Father are pushing as hard as they can but Gohan seems to not give it everything he got. It worried Trunks he has to make Gohan snap out of his guilt to erease Goku out of existence.

"Gohan hear me out!" Trunks said getting through his thoughts, Gohan carefully looked next to him seeing Trunks serious face.

"You heard your Father!..Give it everything you got"

"But"

"No Buts!" Trunks yelled,"If you don't give it your all then Goku's sacrifice will indeed be for nothing..not only him but all of our spirits will be recycled into the universe and no Dragonball will ever make that undone"!

Trunks looked back that the beam struggle thrusting his hands harder to increase the blast. "If you let us down now then you will let Your Father down too"

Gohan couldn't believe what he's allowing to happen,how could he be so selfish?..he should have known better than giving this thing another minute to live,this is what his Father would have wanted,To avenge him and everyone else who suffered.

Erasa from the other universe entered in his thought remembering the moment where he held her,his allies His Father in a safe world but that world can be brought here again! But not without an Earth.

Gohans eyes grew bright his Aura increased again no longer feeling exhausted,out of his hands a much powerful blast formed that almost made Kakarot lose his composure stumbling back.

"That's it Gohan! Everyone thought, Goten Vegeta Trunks and Gohan all kept pushing and the blast merged into one dominated the struggle. Kakarot growled as the beam forced him back to the large wall.

His own beam vanished and the Saiyans pushed their attack and it collides with Kakarots body,

"No!..I will not be defeated by mere insects!" Kakarot roared his eyes had a purple glow,and started chuckling when his Powers increased!

Everyone felt it but how?..Why does it keeps getting stronger?

Trunks became frightened,and feared for the worst of the most terrible fate ever.

"!..I will destroy all of you!..Your souls will be lingering into the dark nothingness along with everything that exist" Kakarot said.

Trunks had no choice but to flee,there is nothing that can be done accept for only one thing!

Trunks concentrated and used instant transmission to teleport away, fear took over him and has to act fast.

" That boy is smarter than I thought" Kakarot mocked them and Gohan looked beside him Trunks was gone he left them alone in the beam struggle but still as hard as it was in this horrible situation he trusted Trunks loyalty whatever he's doing, He would never let them down.

"It won't matter after I killed you I'll come after him and teleport him to space witnessing that insect suffocate myself"

Vegeta became enraged he won't let Kakarot put one finger on his son, And neither will Gohan and pushed back with all of their strength. But Kakarots grin didn't fade he knew that no matter how hard they try they will perish.

Trunks remained above the clouds he left the ssjb aura fade changing back to normal lifting his hands towards the dark heavens, There isn't much life left on this planet but he has to gather energy somehow, it's the only way to ban the evil from Goku's heart.

"Please,.." planets stars the sun everything that has a spark of life left Trunks said tired keeping Goku in mind. "Lend me your energy,"

" to protect my friends"..I beg you" Trunks said.

He barely noticed the Genki Dama growing bigger above him gathering energy from stars the moon and planets light years away and gathered energy from his friends.

Trunks opened his eyes when he feels love burn inside him it felt strong in his Chakra,being spiritually embraced like a lost child.

he recognized the energy, he knew Goku was with him in spirit,

in the alternate timeline Goku was holding his hands towards the sky so that whoever is using the spirit bomb will have his energy to deliver the final blow.

The ki rised towards the heavens like a spark of blue fire. Goku smiled when he senses who he gave his ever lasting Energy to.

"Be strong" Goku said hoping his thoughts will go through the barrier of time.

"Thank you," Trunks said with a whisper while tears flushed down his face,

Goten looked up seeing sparks of energy traveling all the way to the sky,

"Trunks you did it" Goten mused and kept pushing. Kakarot got enough of this game he has recovered and his purple aura returned.

Kakarot no longer felt his Good self..He felt empty inside now there is nothing that can interfere he is in full control of this body,

Gokus absence in the whole universe made Kakarots SSJR transformation complete. The only thing that's left of him is this vessel that gave life to the greatest kind of evil.

Kakarot laughed out loud increasing his energy, " Prepare to die" Kakarot said and won the beam struggle blasting everyone back.

They both lied motionless on the ground they were badly injured. Gohan was disoriented at first but felt fear crawl over him when Kakarots foot steps came closer he emerged from the flames of the hellish ruins like a demon spawning from hell.

"Father!" Gohan pleaded while coughing blood "please.."

"That weakling can't hear you" Speak only to the new God of destruction" Kakarot said and his hand turned into a spirit sword wanting to stab a badly injured Goten who wined in pain fighting his unconsciousness.

"No!" Gohan weakly pleaded. "Don't touch him, Do whatever you want with me but leave him alone" Gohan said with all his strength trying to turn into Mystic but there was no energy left.

Kakarot was surprised that a descendant of a cold blooded warrior race would care more about that sorry excuse of a Saiyan than his own life, Kakarot eyed Gohan not using the spirit sword yet but then his face lits up grimly.

"I won't spare any of you".. "But if you want to go first" Kakarot said lifting Gohans chin with his foot.

"Be my guest" and lifted his arm to behead Gohan, but then he noticed white sparks of energy floating past him to the air.

" What the hell?" Kakarot said frowning, Gohan had his eyes closed but opened them when Kakarot seized his attack.

Gohans vision was blurry but could feel Trunks energy.

"That piece of shit" Kakarot said furious when a large growing ball with almost the size of the sun shined through the dark clouds,

Kakarot thought Trunks cowered away but he went for cover to create the Genki Dama and Kakarot let him do it undisturbed.

"Damn it!."

Kakarot growled thinking of the idea to kill Gohan but seconds counted If he doesn't stop Trunks now then he will be vanished from existence.

Kakarot wavered from his plan to end Gohan he went after Trunks in full speed charging up, Gohan looked up seeing Black coming after Trunks.

Gohans heart raced with worry, he feared for Trunks safety and wished he could do something but Gohan wasn't able to protect Trunks or anyone and tried to crawl towards Vegeta to get the Senzu beans, but the bag was burned to smithereens including the remaining beans. Gohan tried to eat one but nothing happened.

He couldn't do anything to save Trunks,

"No!" Gohan wailed.,He was terrified for the boy's life,and gathered his energy to try to get onto his feet

Kakarotto scanned the area,he knew where Trunks was but couldn't detect his exact location,the brat is keeping his Ki to a low pitch,but the time ring sparked revealing where Trunks was.

Kakarotto used instant transmission coming towards him.

Trunks was overwhelmed with fear when he saw the enraged face of Kakarot his eyes were full of loath it's like staring into the eyes of evil itself but Trunks had to be strong.

"Black"! Trunks squeaked.

"Die" Kakarot growled and wanted to hit Trunks with a large Kamehameha.

Trunks felt something inside him burn,the spirit bomb is ready,

Kakarot almost sended him to his oblivion but It's already too late as the purge of evil was send towards Kakarot.

A blue powerful Aura Surrounded Trunks all 4 of his Chakras felt ice cold and Transformed for the first time into a Super Saiyan blue.

"Take your own advice" Trunks breathed charging up to make the Genki Dama more powerful so that he can't survive.

The evil Saiyan wanted to prevent it from harming him but there was nothing that could be done and saw that his hands are being dissolved and it goes all the way to his arms as the Genki Dama swallows him up. The light of the Genki Dama increased as it devours Kakarot from the inside.

"How could I let this happen?" Kakarot said in pain mourning his own defeat,

he caught a glimpse of Trunks changing back to normal as gravity pulled him down.

"You!"..Ill dig your heart out" Kakarot yelled and the Genki Dama dissolved with Kakarot lifting up the whole atmosphere and the dark clouds cleared from the globe. "I'll tear It apart!" Kakarot yelled out his last threat in pain and after a cry of fury,the evil doer was silenced as the Genki-Dama exploded along with him,

Gohan saw Trunks fall down and wished he could force his legs to walk,

he got up again as adrenaline shot through his body he limped for a short distance and collapsed to his knees as soon as Trunks fell into his arms.

He held Trunks close to him happy that he caught Trunks just in time.

but Trunks didn't move when Gohan shook him gentle.

"Trunks I can't lose you too!"Gohan supported Trunks head clutching a handful of lavender hair.

"don't die,..Don't die Brother," Gohan said looking for a pulse.

while pleaing desperately Gohan felt a sensation of air coming from Trunks nose,he started to breath again and a small piece of Gohan's broken heart was glued back because of that.

"Trunks..You did It..

Trunks opened his eyes when he felt he's being cradled and recognized the ki.

"Onii-chan" Trunks said in relief.

Gohan tightened his grip around him "I was so worried thank Goodness you are still alive" Gohan wept tears of joy but also in sorrow in silence as he kept Cradling Trunks head to his chest.

"Is everyone ok?" Trunks chirped not moving from his spot..

"Yes..They are out cold but they are alive..thanks to you" Gohan said

Gohan noticed a fragile hand around his shoulder,weakly Trunks tries to embrace him back,

Gohand held him higher and Trunks collapsed against his shoulder in exhaustion,holding on to him,not wanting to let Gohan go if he might lose his concious.

Gohan let his mind rest for a moment too,but dispair claimed Gohan again when he no longer felt Kakarots energy or the real Goku anywhere.

The Genki Dama destroyed both of them, Gohan's body trembled as his eyes kept on producing endless oceans of tears.

Gohan felt like he died along with Goku but his body is still on this empty Earth,Functioning without a spirit.

"Goodbye Father..rest in peace" Gohan thought has he kept his gaze towards the heavens.

 **A/N: A bitter sweet conclusion to the long lasting battle,Trunks defeated Kakarotto with his friends but.. Well I won't say anything further.**

 **Oh and Gohan and Vegeta's team work was based on that Epic Moment where Piccolo distracted Cell so that Mystic Gohan could surprise him with a Kamahemaha to the face in the First Tenkaichi opening.**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **T.C Light Gaia.**


	10. Terror of the cosmos

Gohan remained silent as he kept cradling Trunks subconsciously, how can he recover from this? He wants to seek comfort in the idea that his Father will always watch over him but it makes him feel worse. This death is different. It's eternal his spirit has been destroyed so If Gohan passes from the Earth he won't see him again.

Gohan still felt his fathers purified God power in his chakra and he will never let that power fade due lack of training,Atleast something of His Father exist and always be with him,

"I'm sorry.." Trunks said. "Don't resent me"

"Shh..it's for the best" Gohan said."This is what my Dad wanted,"

"a part of his soul still lives on in all 4 of us" Gohans tears flushed down landing on Trunks scalp and Trunks cried in Gohans arms Trunks shook heavily but Gohan held him tight not letting his body go mellow in his grip.

It was hard for him too and it will take a long time before their hearts stop bleeding.

Gohan will wish everyone back and make them forget about what happened so that no one will ever see Goku as a monster, After the Earth has been restored he will do whatever he can to become stronger.

He has a score to settle with Beerus,It's his fault that The world no longer has a protector or that his friends lost a good comrade or that his mother is a widow,but worst of all he lost his Father his hero..his life.

If Beerus can't bring his Father back then Gohan will hold him accountable personally.

* * *

Goten managed to crawl over to Vegeta,the older saiyan opened his eyes when he felt someone shook him. The first thing he saw was Goten looking at him with worry trying to hold his emotions at bay but sighed when Vegeta acklowedged him.

"Unca" Goten said in relief and came closer to nuzzle his face against Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile a bit,Trunks did it he gave Black the final blow and they can finally rest.

Goten was happy too,this was one of the rare moments where Vegeta doesn't give him a death glare for being lovey dovey.

For once Vegeta gave Goten a real smile,and Goten knew behind his cold persona he really does care about him.

he allowed Goten to hug him in relief and he pats his back in return.

,Vegeta noticed the clearing sky only a few clouds remained but the sky was bright

the sun finally broke through warming the land with a generous amount of sunrays.

Vegeta couldn't believe they made it,and felt his axiety during the beam struggle disappear but something felt so strange,mostly when a villain is defeated you could tell that everything is safe,

or maybe it's because this time It's not Goku who saved them and can't celebrate this victory,he was with them in spirit but something feels wrong.

or maybe Vegeta simply can't live without a rival to push him beyond his boundaries.

"Vegeta are you ok"? Goten asked serious.

"Yes..I'm just tired" Vegeta lied not wanting the child see his injuries he has underneath his armor.

Goten helped vegeta up to his feet and both saw Trunks and Gohan flying towards their direction,there was a barrier of dust and smog but Goten sensed their ki. "Gohan! Trunks-kun!" Goten said happy and limped over to them. Gohan kneeled down holding on to Goten. And Trunks came to his Father.

"Father..I was so scared facing Black alone but I stayed strong for you.." Trunks said.

Vegeta placed one arm around him like he did when he said his last goodbye before facing Majin Buu. "I was scared too, I wasn't able to help you but you still conquered that fear,I'll always be proud of you" Vegeta said and he meant every word of it.

Trunks briefly felt joy spark in his heart when Vegeta caressed his spiky hair,His Father loves him and he won't ever doubt that.

"and I stayed strong for you guys too.." Trunks said moving away but still held on to his Father trouwsers and Gohan smiled a bit but Trunks could barely see it,he could see in Gohans eyes that his soul is shattered.

If Trunks could save Goku he would so that Gohan can be happy again but fate had other plans for Goku,New generations will remember Goku as a legendary Trunks would tell his children and their children about Goku until he passed so that Son-Goku will never be remembered as a myth.

Thinking of that mission made Trunks tear up again,he hiccuped as he cried. It was so hard to say Goodbye to a man who gladly accepted him as a member of his family unconditionally.

Goten looked at Trunks wondering what's wrong but then he felt sadness in his heart when he tried to sense for his Father's energy, "Where is Daddy"? Goten looked around warily.

Gohan hung his head a little, he didn't know how to bring the news that their beloved Father will never return.

"Gohan!" Goten wept. "Where is he!".."Daddy!"

"No Daddy!" Goten wailed "He can't be gone!"

Gohan walked up to Goten tearing up too gathering the child into an embrace "Goten I'm so sorry". The Saiyans were deeply saddened even vegeta who tried not to show that he's upset too,he mourned his rival more than he wants to show.

Trunks focused on the ground as waterfalls of tears splashed on his boots he thought back about the last moments where Goku was still with them.

He'll cherish every moment that's what keeps Goku's spirit alive in the memory of the ones who truly loved and admired him.

While everyone mourned Vegeta was the first one who felt a throbbing pressure in his skull and then gohan felt it too.

The atmosphere became dark again, Goten stopped crying and cowered in fear, Trunks snapped out of his thoughts too,

Everything was dark,and ambient wind slashes and demonic screeches echoed around them.

Gohan looked at the atmosphere alarmed, "Oh no! We have to go back to the time machine!" Gohan yelled but not far from them Kakarot emerged from the rubble.

He was damaged due to the spirit bomb but was strong as ever.

"You pest!" Kakarot yelled at Trunks.

Trunks became frightened he tried to use instand transmission to teleport everyone or change into Super Saiyan blue but his powers aren't working including the others.

".Ill never be defeated! Where there is good there is always evil therefore I'll always exist" Kakarot said charging up, a Black-purple Aura made his power grow so much that It couldn't fit in a mortal body.

a new transformation took place. a black fog remained around him as he grew bigger in size,the pupils are gone but glowed with red electricity,He became a vicious demon-like being that towered over the atmosphere eclipsing the sun.

Gohan saw His Father being casted out of the abys of Kakarots frame. First his face poked out the darkness that replaced Kakarots body and then his torso and legs falling onto the ground laying there motionless.

"Father!?" Gohan cried out, His Father didn't move, and couldn't call out to him through his mind because Kakarot blocked every ability they had.

Gohan understood now what Kakarot is trying to do,Now that his real father is no longer a part of his darkside He can no longer interfere or slow his dark self down.

Kakarot has reached full power not even Beerus could be a competition, Gohan sank to his knees defeated, There is nothing there could be done.

Kakarot changed into a large demonic being, the Earth trembled as it placed Its feet on to the ground.

Every light left on Earth was dying out, Even the stars and the moon everything's was lost.

Gohan was infront of Goten and carefully walked towards him.

Goten tried to grab his Brother, he couldn't see anything and instinctively moved towards him, "Onni-san" Goten said and Gohan held him to his chest,

"I'm here" Gohan said softly ignoring Kakarots laughter showing no fear, Gohan felt Vegeta's hand against his back,he also accepted that his time is up,

Gohan held Vegeta around the waist in response, grabbing his gold armor strap,

Trunks held on to his Father and reached out his hand touching Gohan's cheek saying his goodbye to him in silence,

Gohan teared up leaning against Trunks palm he wished he could split himself in two so that he can hold everyone tight during their final hour,

"I love you guys" Gohan said trying to stay strong accepting death.

and within seconds the Earth got destroyed, Kakarot's reign of terror didn't end there,He was everywhere now that his good side has been destroyed,

and traveled through space devouring planets light years away, It destroyed the suns to make the people of the planet freeze to death.

The Nameks who were doing their daily routine became startled when they see a strange black streaks of smoke appearing over the horizon. Echoeing chuckles came from the atmosphere,the children hid behind the village elder for protection as cold wind slashes traveled over the land. Multiple faces appeared in the clouds and a lot of Nameks who knew about Saiyans recognized the face.

"It's that Saiyan who saved us from Freeza" a couple of Nameks said but before anything else was said, The mouthes opened and blasted spirit energies towards the Nameks.

It not only destroyed their bodies but also their spirit,they are gone forever and can never be brought back. Other tried to run away but the beams were universal and eradicated all lifeform. Large thin fingers were wrapped around the planet and it was cracked into pieces,

Alien life forms descendant from a warrior race millions of light years saw his arrival coming and tried to attack Kakarot but his spirit form remained untouched.

It laughed at them and stripped them off their powers as red electricity came from his palms and it surrounded his victims head painfully tapping all of their strength and could only watch helplessly at the 100 feet black giant.

A fist was punched into the planets core disturbing the balance of the planet making vulcanoes appear universally letting the warriors burn to death by the magma as Kakarot watches them die with glee before he crushed that planet too.

Everything became dark as a black smog cloaked the universe,

the only thing that existed in universe six was him and unless Kakarot finds his match he won't stop destroying until all the lights of every universe are out.

 **A/N: Oh dear! Who can possibily be a match now? Even the Gods of destruction or Whis aren't strong enough to defeat Kakarot.**

 **Its a short chapter but I need a bit more time to write next chapters.**

 **If there are grammar errors I'll fix it So stay** **tuned for the next chapter**

 **Light Gaia.**


	11. The blue torch

It felt like everything was floating in Gohans surroundings like he's resting in a warm bubble,He was still too weak to open his eyes but his wound all over his body started to fade away. Gohan no longer heard anything everything seemed peaceful, He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the atmosphere he's in.

Everything is white, it was like like staring at an endless daytime. The drowsy feeling started to leave his system and became more aware of his new surroundings.

"Where am I? Gohan said. " Am I dead?"

"Nope" "You're pretty much alive" Whis said poking his head infront of Gohans sight smiling flamboyantly.

Gohan turned seeing Dende moving his hands away they both smiled at eachother. "Boy am I happy to see you friend" Gohan told the namek and sat up.

Gohan eyed his friend affectionately reliving their moments on Namek,All of Gohans friends matter,but Dende is one of his best friends next to Piccolo.

Gohan felt so happy seeing his precious friend alive and safe,and If there is a next time on Earth they'll hang out all day,

His Mother was also by his side, "You're Ok dear"? Chi-Chi asked placing a hand on his shoulder,her face glowed happy that Gohan isn't killed in battle.

"Yeah..I am now Mother" Gohan said happy that Whis saved her as well.

Everyone were safe and sound, Gohan laughed seeing Goten and Trunks run up to him.

"Goten!..oh Trunks" ! Gohan cried holding both children in each arm happily,he almost didn't want to let go of them,

Gohan was surprised to see Buu who ate a lot of people to prevent them from being killed by Black he released them right away,lots of ppl he saw occassionally made it but none of his closest friends have.

"But how did we survived the destruction of Earth"? Gohan said standing up,looking at each survivor Buu saved but Krillin and Piccolo weren't among the crowd and Erasa wasn't present either.

It made Gohan feel depressed because he always hoped that they might be still alive.

"Whis used his staff to teleport us here just in time" Goten explained and happily skipped towards Vegeta who was healed by Dende, Vegeta sat up and Goten came to hug him.

"Grrr go away"! Vegeta said annoyed but Goten kept smiling happily. "Uncle we made it" Goten chirped,Bulma who remained beside her husband giggled,

If only she had Goten's courage and hug Vegeta but still she's happy that everyone is alive.

"I got a distress call from Grand Kai he told Beerus-sama and I that son Goku killed him." Whis said.

Gohan felt awful for the elder Kai,he's been a good ally and took good care of Goku and got killed by the same man he tried to help.

"I hold no resentment" They heard a voice and Grand Kai stepped in but with a halo floating above his head.

"Son Goku needs our help " he said and Whis used his powers to teleport an unconscious Goku on the ground.

Gohan was stunned and immediately approached him along with his Mother, Goku still had faint vains over his face and chest he had thick eyebags like he hasn't slept for days.

Gohan carefully moved the hair From his Fathers face,and checked to see if everything is fine.

"Dad..He's still alive!" Gohan said lifting his head from Goku's chest, and Chi-Chi sighed in relief,so did Goten and Trunks.

They all kneld next to him,trying to wake him saying calling out to him while Gohan remains by his Father's side.

Goku sighed in acknowledgment as he could sense Gohan's ki was with him along with the others.

"I'm here Dad,You're safe now" Gohan said,he couldn't believe his Father is back with them and never wants to let him out of his sight again.

Chi-Chi rubbed his hand affectionately,but noticed a strange ring on him,she wiggled it off wondering where it come from and why was this on him? Did this odd thing made him evil?

"well what are you waiting for?" quit cuddling that psycopath and Kill him before he wakes up!", Oolong yelled getting the rest of the survivors to agree with him., and wanted to take matters into their own hands.

"NO," Gohan said hostile, "Don't touch him!"

"My Father is innocent!, Anyone who wants to kill him will have to go through me first" Gohan said and slight white Sparks of elecricity adorned his body,

"And me"..Chi-Chi stepping up to the surviving crowd tucking the ring behind her back in the sash around her waist.

"My Husband needs help and killing him off is the most dishonorful thing you can do especially after all the times he sacrificed himself for the Earth,"

Everyone backed off not because of Chi-Chris loud rant but because Goku started to move trying to regain His consciousness.

It made everyone tense up,what If he kills everyone in here?

Dende also seemed to be unsure on what to do. What If a part of a black Goku is still in there?

"Dende.." Dende looked up at Gohan when he heard his name.

"There is no senzu bean left can you heal him"? Gohan asked.

Dende timidly came closer to Goku, "But what If.."

"I've scanned his Ki, Black is no longer in control of him" Gohan said.

"But Gohan.." Dende squeaked.

"Trust me on this,I've never deceived you before and I never will" Gohan said reassuring.

Dende nodded and came to Gokus aid,a yellow aura surrounded Goku, The first thing that disappeared are the eye bags His skin regained it's warmth and normal porceline colour.

The veins across his face upperbody were the last ones to disappear,No longer leaving a trail of Black's possesion on him.

Goku inhaled and opened his eyes, seeing everyone beside him, His wife,sons, friends,allies were there with him not moving from their spot.

watching over him kindly,

Warmth flushed Over Goku,seeing everyone again,He couldn't control Black but witnessed everything,destruction horror and the death of ppl he cared for,he felt lost and helpless,but now he's back and his heart burns with vengeance.

Goku wanted to rise to his feet but was pushed back by an emotional Chi-Chi.

"Goku-sa!" Chi-Chi beamed holding her arms around her husband accidentally digging her nails into the skin of his back.

"Goku-sa" She keeps repeating through sobs.

"Chi-Ch"!." Goku smiled holding her around the waist, "It's going to be all right I promise I'm unharmed"

"My love.." Chi-Chi said trying to remain calm but her body still felt numb from all the stressful hours being left alone not knowing If she'll ever see him or her family again.

"After we restore the Earth I..is everything going to be the same just like it Always was?

"You,me in our humble abode in our Mount Paozu?" Chi-Chi asked hoping this nightmare has ended,

Goku smiled and nodded, "I want nothing more than come home with you Chi-Chi,"You're the only woman I wanna grow old with".

Chi-Chi teared up more holding and cradling her husband, she was so happy that she has him back,and couldn't wait to cook her husbands and sons favorite dinner.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Chi-Chi said chipper, "Let's go to Namek to erease all this mess."

"I'm afraid the Earth can't be wished back just yet" Grand Kai said catching Goku's attention.

The halo made Goku's gut tear up with regret,Grand Kai Always did so much to aid him and Goku turned against him beyond his control

Shamefully he eyed the ground not knowing what to say,to express how awful he feels for being responsible for all the chaos and devastation he caused.

"Grand kai..I tried to stop myself please forgive me" Goku said Guilty.

"We dont have time to feel sorry friend" "Your darkside is still alive and he must be stopped" Grand kai said with a tone that clearly hints that Goku needs to stop whining and get a grip.

"Supreme Kai..I remember injuring him badly..is he?" Goku couldn't finish his sentence,

"Supreme Kai survived just barely,he's brewing another spell just incase something like this ever happens again"

Goku sighed in relief,atleast a few of his friends escaped,but Krillin his childhood friend is gone,If only he survived,hopefully If they meet again

things will be just good as new.

The shield trembled for a moment and everyone looked up. Black fog appeared out of a wormhole that grew bigger,and long fingers with claw-like nails came out.

reaching out towards the protective shield shrieking furious. The Z gang backed away when Kakarots giant demonic frame emerged in clear sight.

Goku ordered everyone to get behind him but Vegeta refused,he remained by Gokus side.

As soon as Dende healed Goku Kakarot sensed his positive energy spark light years away,he even left a planet alone that was in his sight,the people of the planet saw Kakarot's face in the clouds but it faded due to his change of course, Kakarot ignored his bloodthirst to come after the surviving Z gang.

Dende squeaked in fear seeing Kakarot coming closer,

he kept shivering and his legs gave in,Gohan looked behind him when he heard a thump and picked Dende from the ground feeling conserned for his friend.

"Dende" Trunks and Goten said.

"Were doomed" the Namek said quiet as a spine chilling shadow of kakarot cloaked their surroundings

"You will die first!" Kakarot shouted at his good side but Whis froze time before Kakarot could do something.

Goku stared in his glowing eyes in shock, This frightful being appeared in his nightmare where everyone he cared about was killed by this monster.

Gokus heart bled in sorrow,he feels like he's the real villain of this universe,even though it's not his fault but this creature was shaped inside of him.

Whis teleported to a different Galaxy keeping Kakarot out of the gangs sight so that everyone can calm down.

but he won't be able to keep Kakarot freezed up very long,it will break free but Atleast there is enough time to Atleast think of a plan.

"Goku-sa! Chi-Chi wept grabbing Goku, "I was so scared!"

"Why won't that wicked spirit leave us alone!"

"I'm so tired" Chi-Chi whimpered almost going meek but Goku held Chi-Chi close

"Shh be strong Chi-Chi If there is a way to win I'm gonna find it," Goku said determined grabbing a handful of Ebony hair,

Chi-Chi sobs has gone quiet and for once in so many frightful hours she could rest her eyes now that Goku is here.

Goku's frame was warm as always, It felt like Goku was her shield keeping her from all harm.

Chi-Chi slowly pulled back still holding onto her husband shoulders, she sniffed a bit and her eyes face was flushed,

Goku comforted her in silence wiping her tears and hugged her again, re assuring her that she's safe.

Chi-Chi collected herself giving Beerus a look while she was still in Goku's embrace, a look she always gives when she's finally fed up.

"Cant Beerus defeat him? Its the least he can do for causing so much suffering in the first place" Chi-Chi said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Beerus yawned giving Chi-Chi a bored but suprised look. "What do you mean Earthling? How is it my fault that your Husband went bonkers?"

"If you didnt came to threaten us then my Goku didnt have to do the God power ritual to try and stop you..millions have died and their blood is on your hands" Chi-Chi said.

"Well I could defeat his darkside but Im not interested in solving your problems" Beerus said.

"But you have plenty of interest in causing our problem" Chi-Chi said angry.

"Yep I do as I please" Beerus said uncaring and It made Chi-Chi's blood boil,If only she wielded the power of the Gods for one minute just to smack the ignorance out of the God of tantrums.

"Im afraid not, Now that Black Goku no longer has any good left inside him his powers have increased and it keeps on growing as seconds passes.

"It even surpassed Beerus power" Grand kai said.

"Then how on Earth are we going to stop him?" Everyone asked frustrated.

"With this" Elder kai said, holding 2 mystic earings in his hands,letting the glooming earings rest on his palms for the others to observe the final defense against Kakarot.

"The Potara"Goku said amazed stepping closer to Grand kai.

"If you are fused together as Super saiyan Blue then you will have the upperhand but dont give Black Goku the chance to recover or he will grow more powerful and I have no choice but to order Zeno to vaporize this Universe." Grand Kai said serious.

That made Gohans stomach turn,Black Goku will cease to exist but so does everyone he ever cared about including Erasa and his friends who he misses so bad.

Living in a different universe could be an option but it will never be the same like the life he grew up in.

"Then let's make sure it won't get this far" Gohan said

Goku accepted the Potara earrings from Grand Kai and turned towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta get ready" Goku said. throwing the other Potara earing for him to catch.

Vegeta groaned, He didn't want to be stuck as Vegitto forever but there aren't any options left, He clutched one earring while changed into a SSJB,

Goku feared he would crush the earring ring in his hands like last time he opted out but placed it on his ear giving Goku a death glare. He couldn't stand Goku's butt at the moment.

"Thank you" Goku said closing his eyes, The Earings glowed recognized the individuals and were pulled to eachother. They collided and were surrounded by a light.

In the bright light a silhouette of one Person appeared. He looks just like Goku but still had visible features of Vegeta, He wore Goku's pants but in a gray colour and Vegetas gloves boots and armor but without a shirt underneath.

A swirl of a blue aura of fire went around him and a tower of blue energy appeared it looks like he was absorbed in the bright light. flames of a blue inferno adorned him. The man had it's eyes closed and when the aura slowly fade his eyes opened looking infront of him with determination.

The hair turned bright blue including his eyes that turned into an Arctic blue colour.

Vegitto has been reborn whielding the power of the gods. Vegitto felt Goku's passion inside him burn to protect the ones who are still alive from his darkself to claim his place as Earths defender.

Vegitto clenched his hands into a fist, charging up, another burst of blue aura spreaded where he was standing,electricity appeared around his body, Everyone watched Vegitto in awe,

Even Chi-Chi was impressed he looks so glorious strong,brawn and intimidating but also attractive,She wouldn't dare to call him a delinquent.

Chi-Chi snapped out of her mesmerizing trance, and came beside him,"Hurry you only have a half hour before the fusion wears off,

"And please be careful"! Chi-Chi said clasping her hands together.

Vegitto looked at her a bit saddened he couldn't find the words to explain the only side effect of the Potara fusion.

but instead of saying something he made her look at him in the eyes.

Chi-Chi tensed a bit when cold gloved fingers Touched her face,

"I will" Vegitto said gentle and let go, Bulma look at the tender moment and felt jealousy stir inside her,

why is she getting all cosy with him? Her husband is inside him too, Bulma thought and moved away a bit with her arms crossed, Trunks saw that but shrugged."Poor mom"

Whis tapped his staff on the ground and time started running again after they went back before the Earth has been destroyed,

Vegitto charged towards the doomed world, he could see Kakarots clutches over the Earth Its fingers cloaked with dark glowing fog ready to crush the Globe into dust,

 **A/N: Vegitto has returned!**

 **I might update later than usual because I need to watch some kick-ass action movies to get inspiration for Vegitto and Kakarot's fight.**

 **Or watch some old school DBZ fights. I need to make this a good but intense battle.**

 **Wish me luck**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **Light Gaia**


	12. The battle of the universe part 1

Everyone who remained behind were glued to the screen of the crystalball Grand kai brought them,they had icy chills all over their spine seeing Kakarot in clear sight,they all watched anxiously as Vegitto teleported infront of the Earth.

Kakarot had it's clutches around the dark enveloped Earth and was ready to crush it but the vile creature looked up when he sensed something coming his way. It was Vegitto's fist that landed against his face. Kakrot growled furious but was send flying when Vegitto fired a blast towards him sending him flying into space.

It remained quiet around Vegitto's surroundings,then vegitto's ears perked up when he could hear a frustrated growl in pain echoe,.cursing the one who dares to interfere.

Kakarot emerged from the nothingness of space and eyed the stranger, for a moment Kakarot didn't recognized the warrior adorned in a blue sparkling aura but then he sensed that his good side merged with it.

" _The Potara!"_ Kakarot thought."those rats managed to do the fusion! _but how did my pathetic side survived? It was supposed to be gone forever"._

Despite wielding the power of the mightiests Gods it didn't alarm Kakarot to the slightest,no matter how strong his goodside becomes he will Always be one step ahead of him. And before Vegitto has figured it out it's already too late.

Kakarot smirked making eye contact with him and turned into his previous form but his eyes remained glowing red and had a black fog around him that danced like sand in the wind.

"This creatures strength increased as soon as it made eye contact with me,Grand Kai is right I have to hurry" Vegitto thought and used instant transmission to reach to the empty ground.

Blue electricity adorned Vegitto as he kept his eyes locked,he charged up to his maximum creating an impact around his surroundings.

"Is this all you got ?," Kakarot said not caring at all.

"It's more than enough to defeat you,"Vegitto said,and powered up more,the blue Aura swirled around him like a vicious tornado taking chucks of rocks along with it,

The ground shook as Vegitto prepared for a powerful ssjb final flash attack.

Kakarot glared at him,the circle around his iris changed colour and faded,kakarot didn't move from his spot as he waited until Vegitto fires it.

"I could feel this creature's strength growing stronger as soon as it made eye contact with me," Vegitto mused,"Grand Kai is right I have to hurry!"

Vegitto knew kakarot will survive the final flash attack due to his strength that keeps increasing,there must be a way to prevent this from happening,maybe not looking direct in this monsters eyes could help.

Hopefully,..

-/-

Vegitto made his first move,Kakarot dodged it and hovered in the air,Vegitto narrowed his eyes,Kakarot smiled holding up his hands to cath both of his blows.

Kakarot avoided a kick to the face and grabbed his other foot to swing him into a trashed skyscraper and pummeled vegitto as they went through multiple windows,

Vegitto got a hold of a fist crippling it,kakarot felt his blood boil hearing his bones snap,then Vegitto used his two fingers to clog Kakarot's eyes out,blinding him temporarily.

The pain and the waterfalls of bloodflow didn't slow him down,it only fed the fury. Kakarot unleased a barrage of dark purple ki blasts.

"How dare you!..How dare you!" Kakarot screamed,"You filthy Saiyan!"

When Kakarots eyes sight returned the first thing he saw was a blast coming his way it was already too late to dodge and kakarot braced himself.

the ki blast injured Kakarot,his whole upperbody aced as it was covered with painful wounds but they faded within seconds.

Kakarot lunged at vegitto slamming him into a crumbling rock,coming out of the back and managed to land on his feet.

"Kamehameha!" Vegitto roared at the top of his lungs,a power struggle was created but only on Vegitto's end.

Kakarot eerily took slow swaying steps towards Vegitto as he kept his hands cupped trying to blast Kakarot away but he no longer seem to take any damage,

Kakarot teleported infront of Vegitto grabbing him by the throat,putting preasure on his windpipe,

"You are strong Vegitto..but alas ýou are not even close to my true power"

Vegitto's eyes grew langer and kneed kakarot in the face,it didn't hurt much but he managed to get away from Kakarot's grip.

Vegitto leaned back as a spirit sword almost swiped against his head,the buzzing sound of the sword hinted Kakarots next move and managed to escape barely.

both fists collided with eachothers face,Kakarot couldn't help but smile as his excitement for their battle grows,this will probabaly the last time he'll have a good challeger in Vegitto's caliber.

Vegitto responded with an assault right in the gut,and Kakarot gave a spiteful headbutt in return.

Vegitto landed on both hands and feet but was forced to the ground as Kakarot made the spirit sword into a reapers matchete and stabbed Vegitto creating a hole in the armor.

Vegitto shrieked through gritted teeth,remaining on the ground while the spirit sword was still drilled into his midrif.

"hehe"Kakarot chuckled not pulling it out,"and another spirit sword was aimed at vegitto to burn his head off.

Vegitto could feel the warmth of the blade as Kakarot held it close to his face,

Kakarot's smirk disappeared with eyes growing in pain,as a bright golden spirit sword went right through Kakarot's torso.

"I can do that little trick too" a battered Vegitto said while standing up, making the spirit sword thicker in size causing the injury to burn as Kakarot grits his teeth in pain and fury.

Blood flushed out of him but that only made Kakarot more 's blue aura increased letting go of the spirit sword to charge up for the bigbang kamehameha finish move.

"No!" Kakarot hissed. " I will not be beatened by a mere maggot!"

Kakarot grew in size again,but much faster than before, he got in Vegitto's face while his eyed gloomed red with loathe,

Large claw-like hands tried to maul Vegitto into pieces,as kakarot viciously lashed out.

"I'll kill you!..all of you!..Don't ever think your little friends will be safe after I'm done with you!" Kakarot growled as his voice was at a low demoic pitch as it Echoes all over the Earth while unleashing a rampage making the Earth unstable.

Kakarot unleashed a mouthbeam at Vegitto,and used his large frame to cloak the sky,everything became dark again and Vegitto's Aura was the only thing that provided light.

"Getting tired already"? Kakarot hissed.

"I never tire" Vegitto said unamused.

Kakarot's eyes glowed with a hint of purple and felt his own Power grow more, Vegitto felt it too and didn't understand why It keeps growing,he kept eye contact to a minimum and stopped firing blasts at it but no matter what strategy he thinks of Kakarot keeps reaching to unlimited hights,this is the most resiliant ememy he ever had to face,

Vegitto has only one move left that might tap alot of his power,if this fails and Kakarot survives then this universe can no longer be saved.

Vegitto's hair briefly became a turquoise mint green colour for worrying for his home and not being able to defend his friends. he can't give up not now,and charged up for the SSJB final flash.

"Hurry up and finish it!" grand kai pleaded, "If it grows stronger one more time it will purpass your power.!"

"Go ahead and attack,..it will only quickens the progress!" Kakarot roared as a blue Aura similar to Vegitto replaced the black foggy Aura around his large fingers. Vegitto ceased the Big Bang attack,knowing that this vile creature is right.

"Damnit" Vegitto said through gritted teeth,Kakarot is right,there is nothing that can be done to alter Kakarot's increasing power,but maybe Vegitto can become stronger since Vegeta is the only one who managed to transform into a SSJB.

Grand Kai looked saddened as Black Goku adapted to the size of a gargantuan.,the knowledge that Vegitto's time is up clenched in his gut.

Kakarot has reached it's peak and gained the ability to manipulate his powers in a much more refine way.

"I'm afraid I have to order Zeno to destroy this Universe." the kai said.

"What"? Gohan turned around and came to Grand Kais side, "No you can't", "All of our friends who died will be gone forever, Our home.." Gohan said.

"I'm Sorry Gohan..but letting this monster live causes more harm than Good" Grand Kai said.

Gohan wished he could say something and to cling on the saying that good Always conquers evil but Gohan is on the vege of giving up.

Gohan slowly let go of his his heart desire to try to avenge most of his friends,he already lost almost everything and there aren't any options left since Vegitto has been surpassed.

" Grand Kai..you are right,..Call Vegitto back," Gohan wished he could ask Vegitto himself but not only could he sense his God Ki but he couldn't enter his thoughts either.

"Gohan!..You don't mean that do you"? Goten said.

"So you rather take the easy route and have everything we fought for cease to exist?" Trunks said.

"Trunks.." Gohan said defeated but stern.

"If Zeno doesn't step in then everything we fought for will indeed cease to exist" Gohan said.

"Black won't give us another chance to get away..this time he will succeed" Gohan said.

"But Gohan..we still have the Earth to fight for!"our lives!"..our hopes for the future"

...If this universe is gone then that means we just let the bad guy win!" Trunks said.

Gohan said nothing in response,deep inside he wished he still had hope left but it's no longer there,he could no longer fight to the bitter end because the bitter end keeps on growing more bitter. It's over and there isn't anything left to keep going.

for once the villain has won.

Grand Kai knows that barking orders to Goku or Vegeta is like talking to a brick,The Potara created the best fusion in power but the worst fusion when it comes to reasoning They are too stubborn.

"Grand Kai..Call him back now" Gohan said raising his voice unintentionally"..You can't let my Father and a good friend perish"

"Vegitto won't budge"..No matter what I say"

"We've wasted enough time already, Whis take us to Zeno" Grand Kai said.

"Then I'll get him!" Trunks spoke up, Gohans anxiety sky rocked when Trunks placed his fingers against his forehead,

"NO!" Gohan yelled grabbing his wrist,"Trunks don't!..

"You're not going anywhere do you hear me"? Gohan snapped grabbing onto his shoulders shaking them.

Bulma almost freaked out,seeing her son almost do something foolish and thanked Gohan mentally for stopping him just in time,as she clutched her heart in relief.

"But.." Trunks said with sadness, his eyes started to become reddish and Gohans anger left seeing him so devastated,

Gohan eyed him,no longer gripping his shoulders" I'm Sorry,"

Gohan never meant to shout at the poor child but Trunks startled him,and would lose all control If Black kills him,

"Trunks.." Vegitto spoke to him and everyone present through their minds," _Stay put_ ,"

" _I don't want to lose you too_ "

Trunks became alarmed moving away from Gohan,and hurried to the crystal ball where Vegitto watching Kakarot grow in power without running for cover.

"Everyone do not interfere"

..I started this mess by consuming the God power so I'm gonna end it" Vegitto said.

"Father!..I" Gohan became saddened he tried not to let any tears escape but his composure is nearly breaking.

He can't lose his Father again,the pain will be too much to handle.

Kakarot is growing stronger and Gohan knew that Vegitto might die,not coming back ever again.

"Whis find Zeno...If I haven't returned in a handful of hours..then convince him to vaporize this Universe." Vegitto ordered and Whis agreed a bit disappointed wishing this Universe could have been saved and have Earth revived since it has the best food he ever tasted.

"No! You have to come.! I can't move on without you Father..please don't to this to me!..to us!" Gohan desperately pleaded to make Vegitto turn back.

"Gohan..remember whenever you use my power I'll always be near" Vegitto said repeating Goku's words.

"Goku-sa" Chi-Chi said with a worried tone, Vegitto smiled hearing Chi-Chi's voice interfering "Be strong Chi-Chi,"..I'll do whatever I can to keep you and all my friends safe from harm"

And with that Whis teleported them to Zeno's palace, the two Women Trunks and Goten were stricken with grief. Bulma cried for Vegeta while letting Chi-Chi hold her as she sheds tears for her Husband as well.

Trunks gut clenched with nerves, leaving Vegitto was hard,but he promised his Uncle from a different timeline that he'll never be scared.

Trunks knows that Nightmares never last forever.

After comforting Goten Trunks walked up to Gohan who was visibly distraught,Gohan looked down when he felt someone tug his Gi trousers.

"Not now" Gohan said not looking down, "I just need some space"

"I know and I'll give you space,but I want to tell you that I have faith in my Father and you should have faith in yours too"

"Vegitto will win" Trunks said.

Gohan sighed lowering to Trunks level, "I hope so," Gohan said quiet,Trunks managed to control his emotions better than he does but his eyes still shimmered with unsheadded tears,this little guy is so brave,and remains strong despite being scared just like his Future counterpart.

"Onii-chan dont give up now,our Dads need us!" Trunks scolded grabbing onto Gohans scalp like he's the older Brother.

Gohan couldn't help but to chuckle feeling Trunks grabbing a fistful of spikes,

Trunks let go of Gohans scalp and Gohan raised to his feet,.

"Love you little guy" Gohan said moving Lavender bangs from his face.

"Love you more".

-/-

Kakarots transformation is complete,it let out a ground shaking roar. Kakarots heart Chakra started to glow with a Black purple colour and more long arms popped out of his sides.

"Not running away?..Are you in such a hurry to die?" Kakarot mocked as he manipulated the darkness on an universal scale,

Vegitto noticed the glowing light in the Heart Chakra and wondered if that is Black's source of strength but also his weakness.

Vegitto didn't get his hopes up,According to his memory as Vegeta the Goku from a different timeline also struck him in the heart chakra but nothing happened,

But no matter how strong villains are they will Always have a weakness,and now It's time to find out.

"I won't back down" vegitto said calm letting his Aura fade,"Not without ending you first"

"

 **A/N: Black is in its 3rd and last transformation making him stronger than Vegitto SSJB.**

 **but still the Potara fused Saiyan remains very calm despite being in the disadvantage,Does he has a plan to silence this creature of the night once And for all?**

 **I've been gone for a month due unfair treatments that caused severe problems that pretty much consumed any time to write but I've manged to lift all the burdens off my shoulders and doing much better.**

 **Also I hope you had a happy Goku day! It recently became a real holliday in Japan,**

 **for the next chapter I'll binge watch some old school dbz or cool fan made fights for inspiration for a brutal fight since my mind is no longer troubled.**

 **until next time**

 **Light Gaia.**


	13. Battle of the universe part 2

Vegitto remained on unstable ground,it shook as the lava kept simmering in the depth of the vulcanoes. if vegitto doesn't succeed he'd gladly accept death but only as the last resort.

He's still standing and his energy has no limit.,and best of all he has his friends with him in spirit.

"It's now or never" Vegitto said telporting his way to Kakarot,Kakarot wanted to crush him by clapping both hands together,Vegitto managed to escape from the gap of his fingers one second delay and Kakarot would have crushed every bone.

Purple ki blasts were unleashed almost making the planet break apart.

Vegitto managed to blast one of It's arms off to seize the rampage for a brief moment.

Vegitto dodged Kakarots attempt to grab and squeeze his intestines out and punched a whole in Kakarots eyes, Blood mixed with goop squirted out but it healed quicker than his previous injuries.

Kakarot was infuriated having his eyes poked out again and was stabbed with Vegitto's spirit sword in the glowing chakra,Vegitto braced himself increasing the spirit sword in size

and cut Kakarot's frame in two,but that didn't kill the monster to everyone's dismay who watched their battle.

Kakarot let out a death rattling laugh as he appeared in the clouds

Kakarot manipulated the darkness around the globe as the sun is starting to set on the dead planet,a purple well of darkness enveloped the planet.

the faces faded but Kakarot is still there,

Vegitto's gut clenched knowing that he's coming closer but the Giants speed made it impossible to retaliate.

an invisable hand grabbedVegitto and Kakarot emerged in clear sight,as he tightened his grip around him,

his red eyes glowed in fury,"Saiyan insect..prepare to be squashed!" Kakarot said and swatted him away into a mountain,

Vegitto looked up from the rubble and Kakarot continiued with the assault,he enjoyed seeing Vegitto bleed and caugh up blood with each blow.

kakarot will let him suffer a bit longer until he dies from his injuries..

Everyone looked helpless at the towering figure of Kakarot and wished they could do something,

Gohan had to make sure Trunks won't use instant transmission to try and do anything stupid,but mostly he needs to make sure that he won't do anything stupid himself.

Gohan had to look away from the screen,he couldn't witness the brutal assault anymore.

Vegitto spit out more blood while laying pummeled on the ground but he refuses to give up,vegitto's vision was in a blur,his gloved hand turned red from the blood loss he clenched it into a fist and slight Sparks of blue energy became active again.

Kakarot seems to be suprised that Vegitto hasn't died yet. "You truly are resiliant..but that won't save you or this rotten universe"

Vegitto wiped away the blood from his face that oozed down from the head wound, "hmm I beg to differ" Vegito said not alarmed.

"No matter how strong you are,nobody is unbeatable" Vegitto said while standing up with effort.

"Speak for yourself" Kakarot simply said and came forward.

Kakarot disolved infront of Vegitto in the wind,he looked up puzzled but yet alarmed,vegitto felt his blood turn cold as he could still sense Kakarot close.

"What would happen if all Universes found out that you..are responsible for my existence"?

"Everyone would hate you,hunt you down for the rest of your puny life"Kakarot said behind Vegitto and disolved again when he turned around.

"I am innocent" Vegitto said,"I consumed the God power to save everyone"

"Don't be so sure..we both know you enjoyed that Battle,your body trembled with excitement by the thought alone that you will be fighting a God!" Kakarot sneered while moving past Vegitto like a ghost.

"Your sins will not disappear Saiyan" Kakarot said.

vegitto felt saddened for a moment,Kakarot is indeed right,despite Beerus threat to destroy the Earth he loved that fight and would love to fight beings more powerful than him.

Vegitto noticed something in Kakarots eyes, it had that purple glow again,and now his strength has increased ten fold.

"Wait!..could it be that this thing feeds off negative emotions and despair?'

"it's like he's tapping strength as soon as its victims are exposed to sorrow or rage".

Vegitto breathed out as he kept his hands in a loose fist trying to remain calm,despite the guilt for allowing this monster to be born.

"I am nothing like you..I care more about my friends than a good fight,"

"Therefore I'll never be held responsible for the things you have done" Vegitto shouted.

It remained quiet after Vegitto's voice echoed in the distance,he kept his guard up and heard Kakarot coming closer,as sweat dripped down his face.

Kakrot multiplied and all of them charged for the mouth beam, they spewed an immense blast like gargoyles towards Vegitto.

Vegitto activated his shield,the beam couldn't touch him but the heat was like he's thrown into the sun,a mere human would have it's skin mealted off even with the protection of the shield, Vegitto was starting to feel dizzy, If he loses his composure then it's done.

Black would be victorious and he can't let it end this way,his friends would be completely defenseless,

Vegitto'eyes shot open and the shield disappeared,the blasts collided with vegitto but wasn't vaporized into nothing,instead his Chakra's started to warm up

It burned like an endless fire in a vessel until it was unleashed from Vegitto's body.

The Aura went 10 feet up into the air,Vegitto's aura took shape of the form of an Oozaru. The blue primate made of Aura unleashed a roar as Vegitto unleashes his power.

The Oozaru roar was still heard as the aura traveled through the dark surroundings making it's animalistic presence to be known.

Kakarot was a bit taken back, the last time he saw the Oozaru was when Vegeta turned into one.

The Oozaru entered Vegitto's heart chakra giving his power an unmesurable boost.

the wind slashes alone were enough to give kakarot a good blow making him and the replica's disorientated.

Vegitto looked at the being in disgust and charged forward,Kakarot's strength has increased again so he has to act fast,

Vegitto took a gamble and charged towards the middle one hoping It's not a duplicate,Kakarot growned when Vegitto blow caused him damage.

His Heart beat raced up,he hit the right one, Kakarot regained his composure and was blinded by the charging light of the SSJB Big bang attack.

The Blast decaptivated Kakarots head making him stumble backwards,letting go of the Earth's ground.

Kakarot started to regenerate but before he could teleport towards Vegitto he used the spirit sword to pin him down against a large meteor a distance away.

Kakarot should have been killed by the blast but his increased power saved him again,It frustrated Vegitto but there is no time to lose his focus.

"It's over!" Vegitto roared. firing a SSJB Final Flash sending the beast flying into space like he's attached to a missle.

Kakarot tried to push the blast back,it grinned when he almost did so,he wanted to push the blast back to it's owner,but a red light shined towards kakarot,

It looked behind him as his eyes grew in shock he's being send straight to a red giant,the huge bloated ball caused Kakarots skin to decay.

For once Kakarot panicked and used instant transmission to get away just in time,he was only inces away from the red giant,the meteor collided with the star but it didn't destroy it. It was like throwing a pebble into a Ocean of fire.

Kakarot turned around after his injury started to heal but another blast sended him flying but this time he fell in the in the red giant, the 40,000 kelvin heat slows down kakarots movement as his body turns into ashes.

"No!" Kakarot roared, the pain was unbearable,kakarot made one last attempt to escape his red prison cell of torture,Kakarot brought his fingers to his head but his last arm started to fade.

Vegitto's spirit sword was still pinning him down,and Kakarot cursed the Saiyan,he became restless trying to get out but the star has already reached it's end cycle and within a minute it exploded, causing many solarflares that could be seen all the way back on Earth.

There was nothing left except for the super red giant that turned into a white dwarf.

Vegitto's hands trembled slightly,they felt numb with goosbumps all over his body,this must have been one of the most nerve wrecking battle he ever faced as individuals.

Vegitto breathed out gently,but he remained wary he could no longer sense Blacks power,It's body has been completely destroyed.

it had no chance to get away nor regenerate so hopefully Black is truly gone forgood.

Everyone who checked in otherworld witnessed the battle in the crystal ball,they couldn't believe it.

The nightmare of the universe has ended.

The euphoric feeling that flushed over them felt like reaching the holliday desitination of their dreams.

One cheered and everyone else started to follow,everyone celebrated,no more death or monster has been defeated.

Some souls knew about the dragonballs and hoped that they can be revived somehow.

Even the staff at King Yemma's palace cheered for this new savior called Vegitto.

almost everyone at Zeno's palace couldn't believe it aswell, Black's Ki was absent,creating a release of a burden that's hard to describe.

Trunks looked at Vegitto in the crystal ball he wasn't celebrating his victory but he did exhale in relief,like he needed time to get used to the idea that Kakarot has been defeated.

most of the well faded from a global scale and everything seems to be safe.

Trunks tugged Gohan's trousers,Gohan looked down seeing Trunks blue eyes shine with so much life in them.

"He did it, "Our Dads did it!.." Trunks said happy but still was a bit shaken.

Gohan returned the happy gaze,he shouldn't never have doubted his Father,no matter how hopeless situations may seem,

His Father has Always done the imposible,and something tells Gohan that Goku's life journey won't end anytime soon,and Gohan will be there by his side until his day is done,

and hopefully his friends and family will be there for him when his journey starts.

Gohan lowered to Trunks level,"You are a brave kid Trunks,much braver than I when I was your age,.."

"Thank you for not giving up" Gohan said sincere,Trunks was literally the only one who didn't lose all faith despite everything they went through,and hopefully Gohan will reach that amazing level of strength.

"Yay!" Goten beamed disrupting warm gaze they send to eachother. Gohan looked beside him and Goten glomped him.

Gohan smiled returning the affection,and his large eyes looking at Gohan happily,

"Our Dads saved us!" Goten said and Gohan could see happiness spark in the kid's eyes.

"Yes" Gohan said gentle, him and his friends can finally go back to how things were.

"Gohan..is it really over?" Dende asked carefully making his way to Gohan's poor Namek still seemed spooked and after all those times black survived It's hard to accept that he's defeated.

"It is dear friend." Gohan smiled and moved away from his little brothers.

Gohan glanced over to the crystal ball of zeno's palace and vegitto hasn't moved from his spot,

"Why isn't he coming back?..Gohan wondered.

"What on earth is he still doing there?" Grand kai said,making the others look up a bit frightful.

there was no sign of the cosmic giant but traces of black's purple ki still floated around the area.

like incense.

Vegitto frowned a bit sensing Grand kai enter his thoughts echoes of his scolding remained in his mind but he couldn't leave just yet.

" _Teleport back while you still can"_ Grand kai urged,

" _Vegitto please get back here,.."_ Grand kai tried again, " _The Earth is unstable..you really need to_ get out of there!"

"No,.." Vegitto said through the mindlink and started to scan his surroundings,

 **A/N:** **If I ever become good at drawing I'll make this story into a fan manga since it can tell more than words.**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **Light Gaia**


	14. Everything is light

For a moment Vegitto sensed something strange,and it's not like an awful chill running down his spine but it's something alot worse.

Active volcanoes surfaced the land killing a lot of the remaining Earth trembled with aftershocks due to the instability but Vegitto didn't budge when Grand Kai tells him to.

Vegitto narrowed his eyes,so far nothing happens but still Vegitto felt watched.

" _Leave Earth while you still can the chances are high it will explode with you on it" Grand Kai said anxious._

"I can't leave yet" Vegitto said serious.

" _but Vegitto!..Black is gone,if the Earth gets destroyed you'll be out of oxygen..Come now or I'll get you myself"_

"It's not over" Vegitto said.

Grand Kai took a step back,everyone wondered what Vegitto said to kan gulped and used his mystic powers to detect any evil left on Earth or close to it.

Nothing was there,except for the nerve wrecking feeling of the other Z warriors who can also see that Vegitto is standing on a ticking time bomb.

" _I've searched for his Ki and he is no longer there,you have to take my word for it_ " the kai said

"I wish it was true but I won't leave this spot until this universe is safe"Vegitto said.

"But" Grand kai tried to reason with him.

"I know it's still alive!.."Vegitto snapped.

"Trust me on this Grand kai..I can feel his presence"

The Z gangs gut clenced,what if Black is indeed alive,and started to stand very close to eachother.

Grand kai's ears perked up,an alarmed feeling was present when he started to hear sounds.

" _Vegitto could be right, In space there is no sound but yet a strange metalic sounds can be heard everywhere_ " Grand kai said.

Grand Kais consern grew,there was so sign of the Cosmic giant but traces of his purple ki floated around the land like incense.

" _Vegitto We still have time to let Zeno clear this universe".If Black indeed survived then there is nothing else left_."

"No!..if we do that then nothing can bring this universe back."

"Many blameless beings will die!"..all my friends will be gone forgood"

"a fate i will not accept without giving everything I've got" vegitto said.

 _"Your friends already lost everything and they can't live with losing you too_ ," Grand kai said and the gang agreed and all of them are trying to make Vegitto hear their desperate plea to come back,each one mentioned their favorite memory of Goku and how much Vegeta has grown,

Trunks and Goten shared their respect and Love.

Gohan also shared his greatest fear of losing his Father too, this plea's really made him a bit saddened.

in his heart he wants to come right now,but he can't find it in him to let the people who died vanish forgood,their lost life matter too just as much as the ones who are still alive,

"If I fail remember that I'll never be truly gone," responding to his sorrow struck friends one last time.

"my spirit will live on in you as my succesor" Vegitto said to the younger Saiyans and placed a mental block in his thoughts the pleading voices slowly faded.

Vegitto felt the presence much clear now,his body tensed up despite being afraid,he will never give up.

"Show yourself!" Vegitto said powering up,letting the sparkling aura travel through the dry land.

"I know you are watching Kakarot!" Vegitto roared.

"It's over!...come out so that I can finish you forgood" Vegitto said as the remaining Ki of Kakarot became thicker.

a monstrous hand tried to squash Vegitto but he dodged it,

Kakarot clutched the Earthly ground and he emerged once more, a large towering frame hovered over Vegitto,"You acursed saiyan" Kakarot beamed with a grown shaking voice.

and a large head emerged from behind him,Vegitto looked up in absolute shock,Kakarot took the form of the Oozaru,his eyes still glowed with red fire.

"Yes It's indeed over..for you!" Kakarot said with a demonic appearance changed and no longer resembles Goku,

Black has manifested himself into his true horrid form.

Grand kai and the others couldn't believe it,Kakarot has survived again but why?..vegitto's attacked should have ended him!

Everyone looked at the crystal ball in dread,they wished they could say something to make Vegitto get out of there,Chi-Chi covered her mouth with her hands,

She's starting to believe there is nothing left that can be done,and worst of all her Husband will perish.

The Oozaru form made him unstable but his strength increased to new hights.

Vegitto eyed the beast and clenched his fists ready to fight while his Aura roamed around like a circle of fire. Vegitto launched the first attack,this beast might be stronger than him but Vegitto still out numbers him in speed.

Vegitto got smacked to the ground,but landed on his caught Kakarots fist pushing it back before he could crush him. Despite having eternal energy Vegitto didn't know how long he can keep going. Kakarot keeps on coming back stronger from every defeat.

Kakarot roared and a blast appeared from his mouth,when Vegitto managed to dodge Kakarots movements. Vegitto used the big bang Kamehameha to push the blast back hopefully letting his own blast explode inside him will end Kakarot forgood.

Sweat dripped down Vegitto's face,when the beam struggle is taking its toll. He couldn't flee to a safe area far away from the attacks reach even If he uses instant transmission to get away the vaporizing beam will hit him,There was no escape and Vegitto is losing his grip as he can't keep his hands steady,

Vegitto has been cornered,but he regained his composure when the sight of a weeping Chi-Chi Bulma,and his sons including the good memories of the Earth flashed before his eyes. Vegitto opened his clenched eyes and pushed it back with an encreased counter attack. Vegitto lost it going berserk,like a shark seeing red as he let out an echoeing shriek when the blast was pushed back into the muzzle and the blue light of the Kamehameha was seen inside black and he exploded,going up in flames.

Vegitto gasped when Kakarots Ki didn't fade, It was still there, "Damn it" Vegitto thought.

"Why can't he be stopped?"

Kakarot demonically reappeared again from behind the smog of the fire,

Kakarot kept his hands close and red electricity appeared and it surrounded Vegitto's skull,

Vegitto clutched his skul in pain and he laid on the ground, he could feel Kakarot drain his powers away and the being is growing much stronger.

"This time you won't have the chance to charge up for your finishing move..your powers will be mine!"

For fun Kakarot started to beat the crap out of Vegitto who was unable to stand up,the red electricity kept torturing him.

Everyone back at Zeno's place could barely watch,Vegitto was at Kakarots feet,bleeding heavily. Kakarot smirked at the bloody pulp he made out of the broken Saiyan.

Vegitto pribed one eye open and used his Aura to break free from Kakarots inpact,the Aura almost made kakarot lose his grip.

His aura bursts revealing his own Oozaru form in his ki,his chakra's burns but a devastating feeling came over Vegitto,his powers can no longer be a match.

Kakarot sensed his desperation and he sucked the negative energy out of vegitto to gain better control of his enhanced strength.

Kakarot decreased in size as his Oozaru form faded,he no longer has to keep his monstrous size to be at his maximum.

he resembled Goku again,his face and body was veiny and his chakra still had a purple light that appeared and faded in a rythm of a heartbeat.

Vegitto got up,he breathed out,the oxygen on Earth is starting to run out and started to feel fuzzy in the head.

"Are you ready to die?" Kakarot asked.

Vegitto couldn't help but laugh it off," Hehe "No..are you?"

ruthless eyes stared at an injured Vegitto and was no longer in a gaming mood.

"You acursed saiyan"! Kakarot barked,he powered up unleashing a ferocious barrage of ki sending Vegitto flying.

With a quick pace Kakarot sped walked to Vegitto in a scary inhuman matter,

"I've let you live much longer you deserve mewling quim," Kakarot said furious and disgusted.

Kakarot grabbed Vegitto,enlarging his hand,

Vegitto struggled and wanted to use his Aura to break free but Kakarot stunned him with pultiple ki blasts as he kept him clutched in one fist.

Vegitto braced for impact keeping himself shielded but Kakarots blasts causes him alot of pain

Kakarot proceeded to smite him into the core of the Earth,

Vegitto sensed he was getting closer to the hot boiling magma,

the armor is starting to break off like shards of glass due to the inpact of Kakarot's blasts,the magma touched the skin of his back as Vegitto reached the centre of the Earth bathing in the hot ocean of magma and his adrenaline went sky rocking like being struck by lighting on the spot.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are Vegitto..You won't make it very far without oxygen" Kakarot said.

"As for me I can survive for centuries in space"! Kakarot yelled.

"Be gone!" Kakarot roared and destroyed the Earth with Vegitto inside it.

the smoke cleared and there were only chunks of the Earth and the warriors amor floating around space,satisfied with his victory Kakarot created a wormhole to kill the rest of Vegitto's allies,now that nothing can stand in his way he will continiue persuing his endless cravings to bring death upon the pestilence that pollutes planets with their filth.

behind him a blue light bulp was coming down in the distance and it grew larger in size.

"No what's this?" Kakarot growled when a blue light dominated space.

The silhouette of Vegitto was seen he remained untouched by Kakarots assault and seemed to be perfectly fine without oxygen.

Vegitto stood on a chunk of the remains of the Earth, his aura remained around him roaring and spreadding like the wind of a hurricane.

His hair changed into a turquoise colour including his Aura that produced crystal like sparks. Kakarot sensed his good sides power flourish,Goku has turned into a Supersaiyan blue through Vegitto and that was the only missing puzzle piece of The Potaras power.

Vegitto looked up His cold glare matched his blue eyes and moved faster than Kakarot,Vegitto hit Kakarot in the heart Chakra breaking the Vegitto could see the heart Chakra clearly now,it looked like a glowing crystal.

Kakarot tried to heal himself but Vegitto didn't allowed that as he thrust his spirit sword through it,causing Kakarot a lot of pain,he can no longer heal himself.

Turquoise light bulbs surrounded Vegitto's palms,

Vegitto was seen charging up for the final battle,it's now or never Grand Kai said,if this fails then all hope is lost.

Everyone back at Zeno's palace felt a warm sensation from their Chakra's.

And realised what's happening,sparkles of light and pure Ki energy traveled towards Vegitto's hands rapidly creating the purge of evil once more but as a bigbang kamehameha attack.

Black became allarmed,and as a desparate attempt to stop vegitto he tried to seize the attack since no good is left inside him,

"Just like my son used to say..Your reign of terror ends here!" Vegitto shouted,his double voice became alot more intimidating with a dark tone and it made Kakarot back away.

it smirked trying to tap Vegitto's power but the new transformation making it impossible to do so.

Kakarot tried to gain strength through Vegitto's negative emotions but he was no longer driven by anger so there was basically nothing Kakarot could feed off.

A colourful Rainbow like ball appeared from his palms similar to Gogeta's soul breaker move,

"This is for all the people you've harmed with the hands of Earth's greatest protector" Vegitto said vengeful,

Kakarot looked up terrified,he couldn't move and desperately tried to tap the power from the attack but he couldn't get anything from it,he doesn't understand why.

,"May their screams for mercy haunt your pultrid soul forever!" Vegitto said while Goku's voice seemed to be more dominant this time.

and with that the energy blast consumed Kakaraot and started to decompose,through pain Kakarot managed to laugh,

"I'll Always exist..in your nightmares..in the dark corner of your mind..your hatred.."Kakarot laughed sadistic..but then he let out a cry of pain as Vegitto's attack finishes him off disappearing from the surface of the Earth.

Only ashes flew around and immediately the universe cleared up,rays of the sun adorned the cold place and the stars were visable across the sky again as the dark veil faded from his surroundings.

"It's over" Vegitto said peacful looking up to the endless mountains of stars.

"It's finally over"

 **A/N: I like the idea of the soulbreaker/Genki-dama Kamehameha.**

 **The Black Goku arc would have been my favorite if Goku was actually the villain and not some green punk.**

 **Personally I believe Vegitto should have had the last kill and the story should have been in the present so that kid trunks could make himself useful** **instead of bringing future trunks back for fan service when his story already had closure.**

 **And speaking of Future Trunks I'm very pleased to see my boy Trunks in the upcoming Game Dragonball fighterZ in 2018.**

 **I've forgotten how badass he can be. And he has his Purple hair!**

 **Also I tried to wait with updates lately because I wanted to know more about Gokus new red form but Super is way too slow and I will use the red form in my God of War DBZ crossover.**

 **thats my rant for today,**

 **Until the next chapter guys!**

 **Light Gaia**


	15. New challenges awaits

".. _Is It really over?"_ Grand kai carefully asked when he could connect with Vegitto through the link.

 _"Yes"_ Vegitto responded,closing his eyes smiling,

The sun shined against his back,the warm rays on his skin increased the euphoric feeling inside him.

the biggest threat the universe has ever faced has been destroyed hopefully forgood.

It was a long battle,there were moments where Vegitto feared that everything has been for nothing, but through that fear a new power has emerged inside him,and it has the potential of becoming stronger with the enless posibilities from the mystic powers of the Potara.

Vegitto breathed out,closing his eyes bringing his fingers to his forehead.

Gohan and the others could barely believe it,Black is truly gone,

Vegitto teleported to zeno's palace. and everyone felt so much relief,

His trousers are torned up and his armor crumbled off in battle but besides that,he's unharmed.

"Friends you are safe now, Black has been destroyed and now we can focus on restoring everything again" Vegitto spoke up.

the gang still remained alarmed,it was so hard to believe it,everytime they thought Black was gone he came back stronger but Vegitto assured them that he's gone,

"I no longer feel him in my chakra's, I'm asking you to trust me" Vegitto said gentle,

But Vegitto dind't seem satisfied,his face hardened,no matter how hard he struggled,Black still seemed victorious.

in a way Black has won now that there is nothing left.

"I failed to save the Earth"Vegitto said a bit disheartened.

"But you didn't fail to save us" Goten said remaining positive. "You could have died but you kept going no matter what"

Vegitto smiled kneeling down, "yes I promised you that didn't I?"..I'm so happy none of you interfered" Vegitto said bringing Goten close to him. When Vegitto was almost beatened to death he feared that one of them would step in and get killed infront of him. Too much has already been lost and he can't afford it to lose more.

Trunks came close too and Vegitto rubbed his scalp.

Gohan finally accepted that It's over,his Father didn't die eventhough he lost everything he still has him and they will find a way to reverse the damage Black caused.

Gohan came closer it caught Vegitto's attention and he stood up from his position, they were so close that their noses could touch,

"Dad" Gohan smiled and teared up a bit, Vegitto gave a smile similar to Goku and his Father's voice became dominant once more,

"I'm here" vegitto said and allowed Gohan to leap into his embrace,

The Gang could finally celebrate, and rushed over to Vegitto, all of them clung onto him, the nightmare is fianlly over,

Black gave fear a new meaning but during their darkest hour a new power rised, Vegitto has been a torch in Mankinds Darkest hour and justice will Always flourish aslong there is still good left in every single being.

"Guys we can ask Whis to turn back time" Trunks suggested and Goten nodded in agreedment.

"Maybe we can save the Earth before Black destroys it" Trunks said.

" No! If we do that then that means Black will still be alive.." Vegitto said immediately."It's the most resiliant villain I ever faced and immediately adapts as soon as It can feed off negative energy"

"I appreaciate it that you are trying to think for a solution but I can't risk the chance of letting you or anyone else being harmed by that creature" Vegitto said.

Chi-chi eyed Vegitto for a moment,he looks so troubled that he couldn't prevent the Earth from getting destroyed.

but then she realized something, the battle has been going on for hours she even lost count but he's still fused.

"Vegitto" Chi-Chi calmly spoke to him,she's mesmerized by his beautiful form but still all she could see is Goku shining through him.

"Yes?" Vegitto said turning towards her, "It's been over an half hour shouldn't you be back to normal now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes that's what I've been wondering too," Bulma said. Vegitto let a hand rest on her scalp, Bulma flinced but calmed down when it got caressed.

"I'm sorry Bulma," Vegitto spoke stepping back

I can't.." Vegitto said sadly looking at both women. " The Potara fusion is eternal"

"What do you mean?" Gohan responded to the larger fused Saiyan.

"I'm stuck like this forever" It can never be undone.." Vegitto said.

The others didn't know what to think,It's hard to imagine that they can never be the captain of their own ship.

" But this won't change anything I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta but I love you just as much as they did" Vegitto said.

"I have love for all of you" Vegitto said reaching his hand towards Goku's and Vegetas family.

Vegittos words Hit Beerus right in the gut almost becoming sentimental but regained his composure" Cut the sentimental crap" Beerus said.

"The dragonballs in this universe might be gone but there are over billion unsiverses and 7 of them have the Super dragonballs that can grand any wish"Beerus yawned

"but it will take 10 to 12 weeks for us to find them".

"What "? Chi-Chi shrieks.

" There is no way I'm sharing my husband with her for weeks" Chi-Chi said pointing at Bulma.

"Ohh!" Bulma gasped disappointed with Chi-Chi. "Well that makes two of us" Bulma said

"Sorry.." Chi-Chi said. "I..

" Unthankful are we? " Beerus said poking his large ear. "You can always look for those Super dragonballs yourself but that will take you a 100 years."

"I'm sorry lord Beerus"..I mean no disrespect.." Chi-Chi said. I'll cook you the best dinner in the world if you separate our husbands as soon as possible." Chi-chi still couldn't stand him but she'll do everything to get her life back to normal.

Beerus ears perked up with joy when he heard dinner and Whis eyes started to lit up expressing his joy flamboyantly.

"In the mean time I'll send you to a different universe where a universal tournament will be held. The strongest fighters will compete with eachother". Beerus said.

Goku's DNA in Vegitto's body quivered with excitement he could feel it tingle all over his body. Vegitto became excited too and felt his hunger for battle grow, He couldn't wait to compete in this tournament.

"Can we eat something first"Gohan interrrupted.

"And maybe have a warm bath" Gohan added,Zeno's palace is quite chilly the cold makes his skin feel slightly numb.

"yeah I'm starting to feel hungry too" Goten said and all the Saiyan tummies started to protest for food.

"Very well..but after that you better get ready" Beerus ordered creating a bright portal for the Z gang to step in.

Trunks grabbed his Mother and all of them flied into the portal, Vegitto wanted to go in last,

Vegitto turned slightly looking at Chi-Chi's direction Chi-Chi eyed Vegitto a bit confused he smiled a bit at her and she could see Goku's features in him. Her husband is not gone he still lives on in him and she couldn't wait to have her Goku back.

Chi-Chi gave a gentle smile in return. He offered her his hand and she carefully grabbed it Vegitto guided her to the wormhole but Chi-Chi wanted to be carried. "Chi-Chi"? Vegitto said when she hoisted herself in his arms.

Don't say anything" Chi-Chi said. "I know my Goku is in there,..I just need him."

Vegitto remained silent and flied into the wormhole.

Beerus closed it,focusing his attention to Whis,

"We have alot of work ahead of us" Beerus said.

"But the others they still haven't got a clue" Whis said.

"Let's keep it that way,atleast for now"

-/-

Almost everyone of the Z gang was dressed in a kai uniform,they all felt relieved now that they no longer have to wear robes that has more holes in it than a slice of cheese.

Gohan wanted to wear the Gi of his Father and Supreme kai granted his wishes.

Vegitto had the same outfit he wore when he appeared for the first time,everyone accepted him as a separate individual but the respect they had for Goku remained the same.

Trunks didn't care that Vegitto is a whole different individual, he still calls him Father, Because Goku and Vegeta are a part of him and he Always cares for Goku and honored him like a surrogate Father.

But Goten was a bit hesitant with Vegitto because he never was very sure If Vegeta saw him diferent than being an annoyance and It looks like he acts and behaves more like Vegeta.

Vegitto sensed that Goten isn't quite himself around him,while everyone else just acted easy going.

he addresses him with "Sama instead of just vegitto and he couldn't help but feel very uneasy.

Vegitto lowered himself to Gotens level eying the child with warmth,

"Hey" Vegitto said lifting his chin up.

"I'm mostly Goku and vegeta's side tells me he's growing fond of you too,..more than he wants to show" Goten cheered up a bit and smiled when Vegitto's gloved hand caresses the top of his spiky head.

"Just call me Dad ok?" Vegitto said approving.

"Thanks Vegitto-sama i mean Daddy" Goten said soft but yet very cute, he indeed sees Goku inside him but with Vegeta's conficence ontop but he's still his Father and that's fair enough.

Goten let out a small cry of glee as Vegitto hoist him up in the air. "Yay!..Daddy you were so awesome back there"

"I want to be strong just like you so that you'll Always be proud"

"I'm already proud of you," Vegitto said patting his back,

they stood there for a moment,Goten had his legs wrapped around him with his face nuzzled against his shoulder,Goten thinks the fact that his uncle and Father in one awesome warrior for a while is terrific,.

This is all he ever wanted, spending time with both his Dad and vegeta.

it might be frustaded for his Mother and Aunty Bulma but Goten wasn't bothered at all.

Hopefully Beerus will take his time to find those Super wish Orbs to make the Potara undone.

"Want to see my lizzard collection when we get home?" Goten said chipper breaking the silence.

And Vegitto just gave a tired groan in return.

-/-

The weather was similar to an Earthly summer but the heat on this planet wasn't uncomfortable,

The gang got up early for their training leaving their shirts on a pile and went to the forests.

They have no idea who or what kind of opponent they'll face,but hard battles awaits them If It's held by Beerus.

After training individually they challenged Vegitto for a spar to wrap it up and rest and explore the alien planet further.

Vegitto increased his strength while remaining in base form and beckoned them to come at him,

The sparring was intense,Vegitto was so fast even in his base form,Gohan kind of likes the challenge.

In mid spar Goten caught their attention, "Onii-san why won't you transform? Goten asked, I wanna see you fight with Daddy in full power"

"You have a new form"? Vegitto asked.

"Yeah" Gohan said, "I've called the new form Super Saiyan Spirit"

"Then quit standing around and show it" Vegitto ordered.

"Kay" Gohan huffed nonchalant.

The pebbles on the ground slowly floated centimeters in the air,bouncing up and down near Gohan's ground shook and vegitto felt his power rise,his gut clenced in excitement.

Gohan's muscle mass increased,a white swirl of snow white aura came around him,as his eyes kept on flashing from ice blue to black,his hair rised and the Ki let out an inhuman howl like the Oozaru roar as the whole area was covered in a white Aura.

his skin seems to be glowing by the illuminating light,

The wind that was unleased almost blew everyone away,the light fades and Gohan emerged in clear sight, and trunks noticed a silver white tail for the first time.

Gohan slightly turned his head towards vegitto,he narrowed his eyes and the children fell on their backside in shock when Gohan charged towards vegitto with a speed that would make any God of destruction jealous. He lashed out with a blow and vegitto caught it.

"Gohan.." Vegitto said alarmed,he was completely different his attitude has changed so much and no longer seems the same.

Gohans empty glare faded,giving vegitto a warm *Dad It's me* look,and vegitto felt releaved,Gohan is mostly in control and couldn't wait to see if Gohan could reach the level of SSJG mystic,if that's possibile then maybe Gohan can be the defender of the Earth when a new treat appears.

Vegitto crashed to the ground,the smoke cleared and he remained on the ground before getting back up,he was stunned but there were no serious injuries on him.

Gohan's eyes gleamed with guilt,but thankfully Vegitto rised to his feet with no effort,

Vegitto levitates into the air,"Well done Gohan" Vegitto said proud and channeled his SSJG power it went from blue to a turquise collour,

"But It's not good enough" Vegitto said and attacked again but this time he became dominant in the fight.

"I know you are satified with your progress You feel that you are strong enough" Vegitto said as he smacked Gohan to the gained his composure and dodged when Vegitto went down to strike him.

"But satisfaction is the end of your growth, you can't progress further than that." Vegitto said letting a Ki blast rest on his palm and then fire it.

The light blinded him and could see Vegitto's shilouette move towards him.

Gohan braced him self but Vegitto moved fast and Gohan could barely keep up.

Gohan was send flying but stopped himself, he wiped the blood off him and charged up,their fist collided leaving after shocks over the land.

Trunks and Goten watched their ferocious sparring match,their strength is amazing and that Aura It's like a roaring Hurricane,Vegitto held back allowing Gohan to give him a few good blows.

Gohan Kicked Vegitto in the stomach and responded following up with a jackhammer,

Gohan landed on his feet again and pushed forward.

Vegitto caught his blow kneeing him and roughly shoved Gohan against the mountain,

Gohan had his eyes clenched but looked up suprised when Vegitto's Aura faded,carefully eying Vegitto as he turned into his base form again.

"I'm wielding the power of the Gods but am I satified?".

"Never!...Because I know that there are villains out there stronger than I am,"

"They are not going to wait until I want to train again to defeat them" Vegitto said serious.

Gohan eyed the scolding saiyan and tried to rise to his feet but his bones seems mushed.

"Do not let your new power fade due to laziness,because I won't be around forever" Vegitto said and Gohan knew his Father's side is talking.

"Never..relying on others is much easier than do the dirty work,but never again".."I'm sorry Father, for everything" Gohan said.

Vegitto smiled offering his hand, Gohan grabbed it and the others came to their side, "Gohan!" "Daddy!" They both said at once, "You guys were amazing!"

"I enjoyed this fight" Trunks said ."One day I'll defeat a villain and if I ever see this Black prick again, I'll cut him in half" Trunks said with a chop motion.

Vegitto and Gohan shared a glance and bursted out in laughter,

Trunks shrugged wondering what was so funny but it's good to see Gohan smile again,or to see anyone smile.

Vegitto seems happy with Trunks enthausiasm but Gohan felt a bit conserned,wondering if it's a good thing to include children in their battles but as much as he wants Trunks to be safe Gohancan't interfere with his desire to become part of Earth's defenders.

And It's not like will ever listen to him so he'll just have to accept it and be protecitve of him through training because Without Trunks they would have ended up dead.

If Black didn't cast his good side out to heal from the spirit bomb attack then Vegitto would never had the chance to be reborn so in a way he's a hero too.

Gohan breathed out changing back to normal and his muscles decreased,hopefully he can find a way to reduce them so that he'll remain at maximum speed.

-/-

Chi-Chi and Bulma were looking for a lake to have a bath,when they moved some branches away they spotted the others there,laughing at Goten splashing them and having a good time relaxing after their training.

the women came closer with the intention to ask the gang if they can join for a swim too, Vegitto rised from the water and the women saw him in his glory, their faces turned red and left the scene without anyone noticing them.

When the night cloaked the sky with a heaven of stars everyone pretty much threw their kai uniform on a pile ready to hit the sack,Trunks slept maybe for a few hours and tip toes out to train further.

the sparring match motivated him to push harder,he thought back about what Vegitto said.

It doesn't matter if training takes time away from your family or anything that's fun, when the Earth is in danger none of those things matters. hanging out, educations employment none of them will be relevant without an Earth.

"You can't save the planet with a good social status or billions of zeni's,going beyond your limit is the only thing that matters.

Trunks breathed in the cold but thin air from the forest, "Never become satified" Trunks said and tried to channel his power turning into a Super Saiyan blue.

the form in draining but there is a level beyond where he can gain full control,

-/-

Trunks was exhausted and it was almost daytime he couldn't remember dosing off when he was half on his bed,

he was completely out cold and heard someone call out to him, it was Gohan shaking him to wake up for breakfast.

Trunks found himself on the ground,with the covers ontop of him, he was met with Gohan's warm gaze,a hint of consern was present on him but Gohan still gave the youngster a smile.

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked,

"Yeah I uh..I'm good" Trunks said he didn't want to admit that he almost stayed up until 5 am.

"hurry up, breakfast is ready" Gohan said and cleared out.

"Oh right," Trunks said and hurried to get ready.

After that the gang started to continiue where they have left off yesterday,Gohan trained by himself to decrease his musscle mass in his SSJ white state.

Trunks and Goten sparred with Vegitto but Trunks doesn't move as fast while he's Always a bit faster than Goten due to being slightly older,But Goten dominated him in speed.

"Come on Trunks focus"! Trunks said to himself trying to get rid of the drousy vibe,the lack of sleep made his head feel heavy, but still Trunks tried to adapt.

"Goten step back" Vegitto ordered,and Goten stopped in mid spar,

Vegitto levitated towards Trunks, Trunks panted and could barely keep his eyes open.

"You're slow,"..what is it?" Vegitto said bothered.

"The SSJB form, It takes alot of energy and I haven't recovered much," Trunks said, That was partly true,but that wasn't the culprit.

Vegitto's face lightened up a bit, the scowl faded giving a smal smile,

"I'll help you with that,soon you'll master that form without putting strains on your body" Vegitto said dismissing his consern for Trunks disoriented preformace.

"Goten is it ok that I'll spar with Trunks for a bit?" Vegitto asked, "it won't be long"

"Oh sure Daddy,..I'll go see Onii-san" Goten said happy,flying towards Gohan's direction.

Vegitto focused his attention towards Trunks, he felt a bit tensed up he knows his Father is a part of him but he's so authoritative, It's quite intimidating.

Vegitto turned into a ssj2 electricity adorned him, "Come" Vegitto said.

"This is still a sparring match, I'm not going to hurt you, now come on!" Vegitto said,

Trunks just gulped bracing himself.

-/-

Gohan ended his training by remaining in a meditation position, he breathed out and was completly soaked in sweat,

he was thinking about take a quick dip to cool off but then he heard something, carefully he rised to his feet.

"Onii-san"

Gohan looked up, " Goten?."

"Where are you?" Gohan said levitating trying to locate his ki,

"Here"! Goten chirped.

Gohan turned seeing his brother, he smiled holding him in one arm, "Hey what brings you here?" Gohan asked.

"Dad and Trunks are going to spar a bit, he seems a bit ill so maybe Dad can help him" Goten said.

that alarmed Gohan a bit wondering what's wrong with him, he doens't want anything bad happening to him.

"Maybe I should see if he's ok"? Gohan wondered,

"No he's in good hands I trust Daddy," Goten said giving his big brother a cuddle, Gohan chuckled returning the affection.

Gohan glanced at the horizon he could sense Vegitto's strong Ki far away in the distance,he could barely sense Trunks energy since he's he's not as powerful as two saiyans combined. Gohan ignored his desire to fly over there so he focused his attention on his little brother,

"Let's have a break from training," Gohan said.

After bathing Gohan went to see Dende to spend some time with him, with Goten skipping after him, he grabbed Gohan's hand and Gohan squeezed it acknowledging.

-/-

Only 3 more days and the torunament of power will start,but that's not what makes it hard to go to rest,

there are no consquences when anyone loses, you just get send home without a prize,but there is something strange going on,and It's not the tournament,before disaster strikes Gohan Always have an odd gut feeling that something isn't right,even before Black Goku attacked he knew something was up,and then it happened.

But what if a new threat is coming a much greater threat than Black Goku?

Gohan laid on his back for hours,he couldn't sleep still closed his eyes so that when he wakes up he can talk to his Father about his possible prediction for the future.

He was very nervous for the tournament but mostly about future threats,

Gohan heard footsteps run passed him,alarmed he turned to his side.

the soft pitter patter belonged to Trunks,

Gohan looked at Trunks questionately and Trunks came closer.

"I'm going to train" Trunks quitly said and walked towards the exit.

"Trunks it's 2 am" Gohan said sitting up,

"yeah but I can't sleep" Trunks whispered.

"Okay, but don't stay away too long" Gohan said.

"I won't,Onii-chan sleep tight" Trunks said and hurrying away.

Gohan knew Trunks is probably anxious about the tournament aswell,because Trunks never gets out of bed this early unless his favorite show is on.

-/-

During training Trunks had alot of trouble to stay focused,there were moments where he could have dodged an attack but his head kept throbbing, he's starting to regret staying up all night because even in Gohan's mystic base form he could barely keep up.

Trunks powered up draining more of his energy and his movement felt like he's doused in cement.

he couldn't keep his strength up so he was forced to transform back to his base form,

Slowly Trunks levitated to the ground but Gohan grabbed him prevented him from falling down,

Trunks laid limp over Gohan's arm and when they reached the ground Trunks tried to balance himself on his own feet.

"Trunks-kun..promise me you'll get enough sleep next time" Gohan said.

"trust me it causes more damage than good and It won't improve your training" Gohan said patting his back.

Trunks understands what Gohan in saying, he does feel alot more slow in the brain that usual and his reflexes aren't functioning well when his opponments move fast.

"I know I was nervous, and it prevented a good night rest" Trunks said.

"If you ever feel this way then wake me and I'll help you,

"But then I'll be disturbing your rest," Trunks said.

"I don't care,aslong you area at your best" Gohan said.

"And one night without sleep won't make you like this so I assume this is not the first time you sayed up the whole night" Gohan said.

"It's true, I thought I could get more done but It's putting strains on my preformace". Trunks said.

"I've experienced that too during the Cell games,but enough bed rest is even more important than training,"

"Trust me on this" Gohan said lowering down to his level, they shared a smile and Gohan gently pats him,

"Come let's have a nap"You'll feel better in no time" Gohan offered,

Trunks warmed up to that idea and followed the other Saiyan.

after a short while Trunks stretched and made his way to Gohan's bed Climbing up.

he rested on his back with his face turned away from him,

"Gohan" Trunks poked him,he only moved but remained out cold,

"Hey come on it's time to train, Gohan moved his face to Trunks,when he felt his elbow against his stomach.

"hmm" Gohan pribed his eyes open watching Trunks who's by his side.

"5 more minutes" Gohan said turning to his side,

"No I already gave you 5 now come on," Trunks said moving the covers away,

and tugged Gohan's arm, with effort due to sore muscles Gohan got up fetching his Gi shirt.

-/-

Beerus and Whis entered a portal,their next journey will be is unknown, the first Super Dragon ball has been Located,and they'll Always spawn in the same place so when they are recharged it will easier to find them when It's time for his own wish.

"So when are you going to tell Goku and the others"? Whis asked as he flied next to Beerus, It was a serious question but Whis remained flamboyant.

"What?..oh maybe one day but for now It's for the best that they are kept in the dark for what's going on" Beerus said.

"But shouldn't we warn them so that they can train hard as possible" Whis said.

"There is no need everything will go as planned" Beerus said,

"I've found the right person for this" Beerus said and left it at that.

 **A/N:** **What's Beerus hiding? You'll only find out if you stick around.**

 **and the Jackhammer move is a grab attack that I Always used in the first dbz Budokai game.**

 **sigh memories :*)**

 **Until next time**

 **Light Gaia**


	16. Night of the fused saiyan

The days have passed peaceful as usual,many wondered how many Super dragon balls Beerus has already collected and only more days and a new tournament awaits.

Vegitto decided to spend time with his wives individually, He knows that no matter how formal or hesitant he speaks to one of them,

they Always feel jealous like Vegitto is favoring the other woman over the other,It's frustrating because he has love for both of them and wouldn't want them to feel uneasy.

He decided to spend a moment with Bulma and then he'll see Chi-Chi but after that It's back to training.

They sat on the grass together, Vegitto had her between his legs with his arms locked around her.

"She didn't sleep with you didn't she"? Bulma teased.

Vegitto knew who she meant, Chi-Chi had her intimate moments with him,but never did anything sexual.

"No, and even If She did it's nobodies consern,Her husband is a part of me too" Vegitto said a bit annoyed,how hard is it for them to understand that Vegitto can't put his feelings for both women aside? he adores them both.

"Sorry, I was only joking"Bulma immediately said. "It's just that,..Chi-Chi and I had a conversation about what if the Super dragonballs can't sepparate you,"

that caught Vegitto's attention,and listened carefully.

"She would have let you go to be my husband no matter how much it hurts and I was willing to do the same for her" Bulma said moving a tear away,

"So I came with a solution that if you will remain stuck forever,then maybe we should fuse together too" Bulma said.

"Chi-CHi is so loyal and virtuous despite being difficult at times,and I wouldn't want to live happily with you and have her being left behind without someone to love her like Goku does"

Vegitto was humbled that they were willing to fuse together,he didn't know what to say,and took a moment in thoughts to picture them fused together,he's sure they'll look stunning.

"Bulma.."Vegitto said tightening his grip around her,she turned around and Vegitto moved some hair from her face,watching her lovingly,Bulma smiled and leaned forward.

Vegitto blushed when he felt her warm lips against his, and Bulma flirtatiously ran away, Vegitto got on his feet chasing her through the mint green grassfield,

Bulma squealed sensing him coming after her and increased her speed,

Bulma yelped when Vegitto caught up with her,grabbing her by the waist and spun her,Bulma had a blast, Vegeta was never this warm and playful with her, Always cold and never acted like he's fond to be around her.

she felt a bit saddened because this must be Goku's care free and desire to play coming out of him,but Vegitto said that he loves her because of Vegeta so maybe deep inside Vegeta does loves her but doesn't know how to show it since he was never loved by anyone and pretty much lived his whole childhood as freeza's puppet.

Bulma had her arms around his shoulders,she didn't noticed that they were many feet up into the air because she kept her eyes locked burrowing into his gaze with admiration,falling in love all over again.

the wind blowed and Bulma looked down, realising they are hovering above the clouds,

"Oh!" Bulma whined alarmed,

"I got you babe," Vegitto said re assuring,"I'm not going to drop you,just ease up a little"

"Bulma...

"Trust me," Vegitto gently said and rubbed her scalp when she didn't stop trembling.

Bulma calmed down when Vegitto kept an arm around her,and carefully looked down,it was so beautiful, the blue lakes and ocean the colourful trees and plants,after flying for a bit Bulma felt very comfortable and safe,

she no longer had to cling onto vegitto,now she just holds on to his hand as they flied together over the rainbows the sea's,the glooming golden light of the sun that makes everything more magical.

the sensation the wind gave as it blows through her hair makes her feel so alive,

She has never done this before,and hopes that she will be able to do with on her own,since this luxury won't last after Vegeta is no longer sharing a body with Goku,She ignored her sadness for Vegeta's lack of attention towards her and lived for the moment instead of dwelling in the past.

"Darling" Bulma said and squeezed his hand,

"hmm?"

"I would like to do this more often,this beats every date night I went to,so my question is will you teach me how to fly?" Bulma said.

Vegitto smiled kindly "Of course I'll do anything to make you satisfied," Vegitto said holding on to her waist as they lowered down to the ground,

they eyed eachother one more time and Bulma tiptoed with her eyes closed,and Vegitto leaned in,Vegitto felt butterflies in his stomach and Bulma was amazing,

Bulma Grabbed onto his shirts,wanting to tug it out of his trousers as they were all over eachother.

"Wait"Vegitto said holding Bulma by the shoulders looking up to the sky,

"What's going on?" Bulma said alarmed.

"a ki..it's coming our way"Vegitto spoke up,

"It's the supreme kai!" Vegitto thought,he has forgotten all about him and is happy that he survived Black's assault.

"I promise it wont take long" Vegitto said pulling his Gi down.

"Go then..Ill wait for you here" Bulma said still looking forward to continiue where they left off.

Vegitto cupped her face placing a kiss and teleported to where he can sense the Supreme kai.

Vegitto noticed the supreme kai with the grand kai and both looked up when they spotted vegitto,

Vegitto looked at him confused,why was the grand kai scolding supreme kai for?

"Is everything all right?" Vegitto asked,

"Yes I mean no!" Grand kai said, "He made the nameks do adjustments to their dragons power so that they can wish everyone on Earth back at once"

"Uh you're acting like it's a bad thing" Vegitto said shrugging a bit like Goku.

"It is! don't you understand it will go against the natural order!" Grand kai whined frustrated getting away from them.

he'll never understand the younger kais decisions

"Does it mean we can bring everyone back to life?" Vegitto said as his face became clear.

"Yes, including the Earth one more day and it's done" Supreme kai smiled.

Vegitto smiled in return,"I'm sorry for the damaged I caused, I still vividly remember how I almost killed everything" Vegitto said.

"Friend" Supreme kai said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Do not let your guilt burden you any longer,this was never your fault in any shape or form"

"You never ceased fighting to gain control,Without your influence Black Goku would have reached his ultimate form on the spot,you gave your friends the chance to make a difference"

"So please stop viewing yourself as a villain because you are not" Supreme kai said.

Vegitto gave a nod but guilt was still present in his eyes,and that guilt belonged to Goku,it will take a while before Goku will recover but maybe when he sees the Earth back to how it was will make him let go of the horrid nightmare.

"Want to come with me to Namek?.." Supreme kai offered.

"I'll meet you there,I uh need to do something first"Vegitto said not sure how to explain it,

"Oh uh please do your thing I uh won't disturb you" Supreme kai said hurrying away embaressed,Vegitto was a bit puzzled but then he remembered that he can read minds.

Vegitto shrugged it off and went to see his wife, excitement rushed through him with also a bit of guilt for not spending time with Chi-Chi or train with the others but that can wait atleast for now.

-/-/

The gang trained under the watchful eye of Vegitto,at at time he steps in to help them.

It was very nice to see Vegitto acting like a role model for them,after they got the hang of it he went to be with Chi-Chi.

Vegitto likes the understanding nature of Chi-Chi aslong as he includes her in what they are doing then she's peaceful and quiet about it.

Chi-Chi almost forgot about the ring that was on Goku's finger,she pulled it from her back and let it rest on her palm,

it's silver shined in the sun light.

Vegitto sat closer, "What's that Chi-Chi?"

"this ring was on you when Black was in control,maybe it caused your darkside to have awakened.

"No,that's a time ring belonging to the Supreme kais, It's the God power remaining in my Chakra's is what made me turn evil."Vegitto said gently taking the ring from Chi-Chi,

"I won't let that happen again,I can't let the human race pay for my mistakes" Vegitto said serious.

"This is not your fault Goku-sa,.

"You didn't know,and you did the ritual to protect us,you've saved the world so many times without asking anything in return and I'm so honored by that"

"You are the best husband friend,ally I could ever ask for, sometimes you drive me insane but never doubt that I love you" Chi-Chi said shyly.

she came closer and pecked his cheek,they both blushed a bit.

"kiss on the cheek?" Chi-chi asked one in return shyly.

Chi-Chi felt her face cupped,and happily waited until she got one,but fliched when she received one on her lips.

Chi-Chi was shocked saying something to him in gibberish,she didn't see that coming and worried about what Bulma would think of this and already could imagine her with a pitchfork.

Vegitto smiled a bit and decided not to say anything knowing exactly what worried Chi-Chi.

They sat on the grass watching the others play,Chi-Chi rested her head on his shoulder,eventhough she loves spending time with him her heart aces for things to be back to normal so that she can pick up where they have left off and plan her anniversary with Goku.

Vegitto wanted to see grand kai to show him the ring but he didn't want to ruin his alone time with old guy is not going anywhere soon so he'll see him before the gang have wrapped up their training.

-/-/

A new day broke through the gang left Beerus planet to make their wish,the first wish was to restore the Earth and when that happened Vegitto could feel the Earths energy, It warmed his heart sensing his home planet again.

the second wish was used to wishe everyone back to life,on Earth everyone looked around seeing that the destruction is gone but still remained anxious because what if that monster is still lurking.

and the second wish was used to make everyone forget about Black Goku and after that porunga disappeared.

And on Gohan's request the Supreme kai teleported them to Earth to see everyone until the tournament begins.

Gohan felt frustrated as they flied towards the restored forests,they could sense krillin and the others but there was one person he couldn't sense.

"Gohan you seem troubled" Dende asked flying next to him,

"I don't know where she is," Gohan said, "I know she's wished back but why can't I pick her ki up"? Gohan said a bit aggravated,

they arrived closer to where the Z gang is and Gohan torn apart between continue to find her and see his friends,

"Guys you can go and see the others I'll find Erasa," Vegitto offered.

"I have a better chance in finding her since my Ki sensing ability in universal" Vegitto said turning into a SSJB.

Gohan wanted to come but decided to do as Vegitto say flied a different direction along with the others.

Vegitto wanted to speed up but noticed that Trunks was still flying next to him, "Aren't you going"? Vegitto asked.

"No,I prefer to stay with you," Trunks said turning into a SSJB aswell.

I can't sense her anywhere close," Vegitto spoke up.

"What if she's accidentally teleported elsewhere?" Trunks said.

"No, I sense her Ki on Earth but something is blocking my way to find out her exact location" Vegitto said trying to break the barrier with his mind.

"Dad" Trunks said thinking of something.

"Yes?" Vegitto said focusing his attention to the smaller Saiyan.

"I think she's opressing it,..If she can channel her Ki to fly she can also mask it" Trunks said.

"You could be right, I'm proud of you boy" Vegitto said,Trunks Always comes up with idea's and solutions that nobody elses thinks of.

Trunks gigled softly,he Always feel better about himself when his elders approve of his contribution.

"All right I'm going to try to enter her thought stream"

"I need a clear head for this so pipe down" Vegitto ordered,Trunks nodded obedient,

and vegitto broke down the barrier with his telekenis.

 _"Erasa"_

Erasa stopped flying further when she heard someone call out to her,it sounded like a gentle wind but then she heard it more clear.

 _"Erasa..It's Goku,..The Earth is safe I promise you,..Please give me a sign to know where you are"_

Erasa felt her heart beat in her throat,that voice doesn't sound like Goku..It sounds double,she wasn't sure If she should listen.

" _Erasa I'm here too,"_ Trunks voice was heard in her mind too," _Don't be affraid,whoever threattened the Earth is gone,"_

Erasa breathed out, It will take days before she reaches the Kami lookout and gave out her location hoping she's not luring any predators on her way she concentrated and a brief aura appeared.

Vegitto and Trunks sensed her Ki Energy far away from them,and they knew where she was heading.

"Smart Girl" Trunks said and Vegitto gave him the opertunity to teleport themselves to her.

Erasa looked around warily when the two voices in her mind was no longer present,she clutched her heart in relief when Trunks appeared infront of her, she smiled happily and Trunks held out his arms, Erasa hugged Trunks tight.

celebrating their reunion,

"My dear boy,I'm so glad to see you among the living..what on earth happened"Erasa asked stroking his hair,

"It's a long story" Trunks smiled,"But everyone is safe from harm, and yes Gohan is alive too" Trunks said.

Erasa smiled almost crying in realisation that her beloved survived and then she noticed Vegitto,

"Uh who are you?" Erasa said feeling something similar about him.

"Goku" Vegitto said, "I fused with a friend and I changed into this individual"

"Goku-samma! oh gosh I'm so sorry I barely recognized you" Erasa said clinging onto him.

"I'm so glad to see you" Erasa said and let out all of her bottled up emotions.

"oh!" Vegitto said and carefully hugged back resting his hands around her waist that is covered with her beach sash,

"You're cold?" Vegitto asked since Erasa is only dressed in a bikini.

"No I'm good" Erasa said pulling back from his shoulder and asked if she can go see her parents and Gohan.

-/-

Gohan felt so lost knowing that everyone he loved died and seeing the Super dragonballs grand their wish felt like a huge weight of sorrow lifted off him.

Krillin greeted Gohan happy when he saw him in the air but was confused when Gohan started hugging him while breaking down in tears,Krillin shrugged and focused his attention to comfort his long time friend.

"Krillin I'm so sorry," Gohan sobbed,

"aw chucks, Gohan a big boy like you shouldn't be crying like that," Krillin joked while ruffling his spiky hair.

the shorter human didn't know what happened,he only remembered that the Earth got attacked but his cause of death was a blur including everything else.

"I missed you so much, I feared I might never see the Earth again" Gohan said,and eyed Piccolo happy when he came to their side.

All of Gohan friends are here,everyone has forgotten about everything that happened and maybe it's indeed for the best to keep it that way.

Gohan sensed his Father arriving at the scene and went towards his direction.

Gohan noticed a blonde little head standing close to Vegitto and Gohan paralized on the spot. He couldn't move or say a word.

Erasa scanned the crowd and noticed Gohan

Joy swept her off her feet,her heart oozed with euphoric and could finally hold him tight

she wanted to run to him..into his arms but he seems so different and wondered if it was ok for her to come close.

His eyes sparked in a different way, Erasa carefully reached her hand towards Gohans cheek. Gohan could tell she was hesitating and leaned into her palm

letting his cheek rest against it, Gohan's eyes was adorned with slight tears but those were happy tears making his face lit up.

"Gohan..whatever it was that attacked the Earth I'm glad you made it out alive" Erasa said looking at him with eyes of blue holding onto his wrist.

"I've been so worried about you and our friends" Erasa admitted.

Gohan felt joy but also sadness stir inside him and grabbed Erasa bringing her into his embrace, Erasa felt Gohan's cheek rest on the top of her scalp but also a warm tear that plashed on it.

Gohan held onto a fistful of hair,like he still couldnt believe that shes here with he had brief dreams of Erasa when he met her future self at the city but this is not a dream, She's real and in arms reach.

Erasa's arms were still to her side but enveloped them around his body,

Erasa felt safe,she couldn't believe how foolish she was for being intimidated by Gohans different features. He's still the love of her life.

Gohan has changed but from the inside he's exact the same,Gohan back away but still held her onto his shoulders.

"I was hoping for a small chance that you might be alive but you weren't"..Gohan said as regret sparked up.

"But I'm here now aren't I"? Erasa said."I got wished back and I can come home..with you"

"I know but..I couldn't save you..My Elders saved this Earth and I never had the chance to avenge you"

"But you have, You risked your life to save whatever you could..I was hoping and praying that you would never check into otherworld and you didn't."

"So you did avenged me..by staying alive" Erasa said grabbing his gi,holding on to the fabric with both hands like she wants to shake that guilt out of him but she didnt have that agressive feature in her.

"You done the best you could,and I couldnt be more proud" Erasa said gently.

Vegitto watched them from a short distance, Erasa eyed Gohan with love,she lowered her face against Gohan's chest and Gohan cradled her scalp,feeling the softness of her long hair,

Gohan locked his arm around her waist,never wanting to let go and neither did she,and enjoyed feeling Gohans grip around her.

Gohan trembles lightly,It felt so refreshing holding her in his embrace after weeks being apart.

Erasa rubbed his back in comfort. Silently reassuring him that's she's not going anywhere,and that she's alright.

Otherworld has been frustrating as Erasa's desire to see everyone again kept growing but the Z gang did it,

the Earth is safe and she's back with Gohan atlast,and the only thing there needs to be done is just to come home with him like nothing ever happened.

Vegitto felt genuine guilt. Erasa doesn't remember him killing her but he does,vividly.

teleporting infront of her while she was on her way to help her parents,

"Goku san"she said in relief immediately came to his side thinking he came to help her..but before she noticed something was alarming about him he stabbed her through the spine and left her to die.

Vegitto stepped forward he didn't want to ruin their moment but he had to make amends in disguise eventhough she might never remember what he had done to her but he still felt like a monster for not being able to gain control at his weakest point.

Erasa and Gohan held hands still standing infront of eachother, Gohan held both of her hands close to his chest letting them rest on it,Gohan looked down while Erasa looked up due to the height differences but they looked at eachother with equal love for one another.

Erasa looked down seeing Goten happily tucking her beach sash,he was also very happy to see her too and so did Trunks.

Erasa automatically placed a hand on the boys scalp like a mother would do, she noticed Goku acting a bit hesitant than usual.

"Goku-sama"? Erasa said formally wondering what's wrong, his iris looks so saddened like someone stole his dinner.

Vegitto sighed a bit in shame, "I'm sorry..for what I did"

"What do you mean?" Erasa asked.

Gohan eyed Vegitto a bit serious but also a bit tensed,

"Nothing.." Vegitto said,and moved away from the gang

for a minute Gohan thought that Vegitto would admit to Erasa what happened,

Gohan became conserned for his Father,he didn't want him to live with guilt forever,he wanted to go after him to see if he can help him but also knows that whenever his Father is in a sulking mood it's for the best to let him do it alone.

/-/

It became night but Vegitto felt like an endless machine,and the God ki isn't draining anything at all so this is how it feels to be an eternal God.

Vegitto was fighting his invisible foe in the air,his movements are so quick but yet powerful,when he's SSJG his ki disappears and becomes a whole new being,he's completely aware of his surroundings,even his sight is more clear,

with unlimited energy which means that there is no limit to the strength he can posses,Vegitto ceased his training for a moment to enter his thoughts.

He wondered if it was a good idea to unfuse and maybe the wishes should be used on something better?

His body works so magnificent,and no villain can surpass him in strength speed or energy for a long time since it adapts quicker than a saiyan close to death.

Earth will be secured forever but will it be fair for his wives and children? They deserve a husband and Father individually.

Vegitto sensed someone coming on it's way to the lookout, it frustrated him a bit,he wasn't in the mood to play.

Vegitto didn't wait until Goten arrived so he teleported infront of him.

"What?" Vegitto huffed,still remained with his arms folded.

Goten didn't take Vegitto's attitude to the heart,he knew that he won't get a warm welcome since Vegitto is still in a sulking mood.

"I..I could have used the mind link to speak to you but I..

"I started missing you a bit so I decided to come and see you.."

I can leave you be if you wish"Goten said turning around.

"Goten no," Vegitto stretched his hand out to him,

"It's okay,you can stay here" Vegitto said approving making Goten feel at peace.

"Does Gohan know you left the house?" Vegitto asked.

"No but I left him a note that I'm here,It's on his computer so he won't miss it" Goten said.

"all right, I was busy with training..care to join me?" Vegitto smiled but this time he acted a bit like Vegeta and Goten noticed that little gesture.

"Yes" Goten beamed happy. "I want to be able to turn in to a super saiyan God and I'm sure you can help me with that.

"I Always find you very nurturing during training" Goten said skipping around next to him on an invisible floor.

"I am,? Vegitto said suprised.

"Yes, You're not treating me like a fragile flower,I really need that" Goten said.

"Well don't mind me not going easy on you" Vegitto said challenging.

"I don't," Goten said not feeling intimidated.

They remained in the air with the lookout in sight, Vegitto turned into a SSJ 2,Goten flinced a bit when electricity adorned him intensified.

He's only super saiyan 2 but already is much powerful than his semi ssjb transformation,

Goten braced himself and channeled his Ki,a blue aura surrounded him and Goten charged forward.

His assault attack was blocked by Vegitto by simply lifting one knee up.

"You can do better, now come on"! Vegitto roared responding with his own attack.

Goten tried to block it but it really hurt his wrist like it's about to didn't gave him a chance to fight back so he had to use his head to be atleast one step ahead of him once.

Goten was almost knocked unconcious but managed to get up on his feet when he was send flying against the lookouts roof.

Vegitto's face remained strict,no emotion was seen and started to cup his hands.

Goten looked up shocked and recognized the move, he's launcing the Big bang kamemhameha attack.

"Daddy no! I can't deflect that,you're going to injure me badly!"

Vegitto didn't seem to listen to the child's fear and Goten teleported away from the blast and gave Vegitto the strongest punch he could give against the face.

For a moment the gathering of energy seems to be distrupted and Goten looked up realizing that was a replica and the real vegitto is somewhere else,Goten turned around sensing his ki but the blast was ready to fire.

Goten gasped when the huge attack blinded his vision and braced himself one slip up and the attack with send up to his oblivion.

Goten clenched his eyes shut and tried to change into a SSJB, his blue aura intensified but before he could complete the transformation he lost his grip as his power started to drain.

Vegitto ceased the attack and came to his aid.

Vegitto caught him with both arms and landed on the lookout,

"You almost did it" Vegitto said approved.

"Almost is not good enough" Goten panted suprising Vegitto with that answer.

"Tomorrow morning I want to continiue" Goten said shivering a bit.

Vegitto pushed Goten's head against him,slowly going soppy at Goten new found determination,

Vegitto never sleeps but still wanted to make Goten feel comfy so he pretened that it's time for him to hit the sack.

after Goten is out cold he can resume his training.

Goten climed on the bed tossing his clothing nonchalantly on the ground,Vegitto slipped out of his upper clothing doing the same thing and let himself fall on the bed.

Vegitto gave Goten a smile beckoning him closer,Goten crawled over him happily and tired he rested against Vegitto's bare shoulder falling alseep within seconds.

Vegitto watched Goten sleep against him guarding and happy,

he's such a kind hearted and adorable young boy and hopefully he'll grow into an amazing man defending the Earth by his side.

 **A/N:**

 **The Z gang are reunited once again, i found that the hardest part to write,I kept wondering how things would go with vegitto unfused and Gohan reacting to seeing everyone again.** **.**

 **In the next chapter Beerus secret plan will be more revealing,**

 **what could he be upto?**

 **find out next time.**

 **and if there are any grammar errors I'll fix it if I run into some.**

 **Light Gaia.**


	17. The start of something new

Goten woke up in Vegitto's embrace. he lifted his head up a bit from the shoulder he was nestled in.

It was still dark but light started to peak out in the horizon leaving a peaceful gloom over the atmosphere.

He smiled,feeling happy and content,something he rarely feels. Not only that but also safe,he feels safe all the time with anyone he trusts but this feels different.

But maybe it's because he's with a God,not even Beerus can touch him.

And Goten wondered how strong he can become if he stays fused together?

He misses his Father as just son Goku but part of him doesn't want to say goodbye to Vegitto either,he has grown to love his Father like this.

Goten lowered to Vegitto's chest,taking a moment to rest a bit more,he will have to get up soon to train and wants to cherish the moments together when they aren't training because after the tournament of power they might have to say goodbye to eachother.

"I know that daddy and uncle are happier being apart but..I don't know If I can ever feel content. Daddy is the father I want,always playful lenient and happy but as Vegitto he's the father I need for my own growth. He never plays around and always wants you to do your absolute best without excuses and be gentle when it's needed like in moments like this.

Goten felt fingers run over his scalp, Goten squeaked excited looking up.

Goten looked happy at Vegitto and he stared back adoring the small boy.

"Hey there, slept well?" Vegitto asked.

Goten sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes to improve his vision, "Yes! very well much better than ever" Goten said he looked at Vegitto's face he doesn't seem tired at all,like he never needed to rest. no thick eyes no drowsy looking face or yawning.

He looks viberant and full of endless energy.

"Uh didn't you sleep?" Goten asked as Vegitto fetched his Gi,

"I never need sleep,"

"when you dosed off I continiued training,but after an hour or so I came back when I thought you had a nightmare" Vegitto said.

Goten just nodded

"What were you dreaming about?"Vegitto asked pulling his clothing down.

"It was nothing" Goten said grabbing his Gi trousers from the tangled bundle.

"Don't give me that,"Vegitto said strict "When I ask you something you will answer me properly"

"It's just that..It's disturbing" Goten flinched a bit.

Vegitto dropped his authoritative tone and to Goten's side,beckoning him,

Goten carefully came sitting on Vegitto's knees, "Dreams can be scary,but when you talk about it instead of bottling it up it decrease the chance that you will have the same nightmare again" Vegitto said.

Goten took Vegitto's word for it,but wasn't sure on how to explain what happened,it seemed so real.

"I saw..Goten paused and no longer continiued, Vegitto waited briefly but nothing came out.

"Goten you can tell your father everything, no matter how horrible you've dreamed,It's not real" Vegitto said standing up.

"But It felt real..I.I don't want to frighten you for disturb others,"..I saw many bad things happening"

"What bad things?.." Vegitto urged, "I can't help you like this"

"Planets are being destoryed even the Earth with everyone on it,and that's not all but every multiple Universe will be destroyed and only the strongest species will be spared..and we are not one of them" Goten said tearing up a bit.

Vegitto pressed Goten's head against his shoulder calming him down, "This is why I need to become stronger,there could be a moment that I might have to sacrifice family time to reach higher levels,"

"But whenever I'm gone to train I Always have you and my allies in thought" Vegitto said.

"To save our lives" Goten finished the sentence for him,

"Yes"

"But now it's not the time to be wary,all we can do now is focus on our training and stick together as a group" Vegitto said.

Goten remained calm,and listened attentive to his Fathers words as he's being cradled,The atmosphere has lightened up but the nightly stars still adorned the sky,.

Moments like this makes it even harder to say goodbye to Vegitto.

-/-

Gohan was the first one to wake up,the sun shined through the peaks of the window,he could hear the seagulls chattering. It feels so great to be home again with everyone wished back.

and hopes peace will remain for another decade,

he stretched lightly but felt something on his arm,

He looked beside him and Trunks was curled up like a kitty,nuzzled in his shoulder like it's a pillow.

Gohan placed him on top and then sat up on the bed, "Morning little guy" Gohan said ruffling his spikes,trying to wake him up.

But Trunks remained vast asleep,he only moved lightly and found his comfy spot against Gohans shoulder.

Gohan glanced over the matrass but Goten wasn't anywhere,not even on the ground,

Gohan placed Trunks down,and decided to look for him,He wasn't in the living room nor outside,he hopes that his brother is all right and playing somewhere or met up with Vegitto to spar.

Gohan stood on the grass outside, trying to locate his ki but he wasn't anywhere near Mount Paozu,It made Gohans gut clench,

why didn't he say something? Gohan wondered, Gohan went inside to change into his clothing to look for Goten but then he noticed a sticky note on his computer screen,

He snatched it and read it,a feeling of relief went through him,Gohan was very happy that Goten showed responsibility to let him know where he is,If only he could coax Trunks into doing the same thing.

"Onii-San" Gohan heard and looked where the sound came from,

Both Goten and Vegitto popped infront of the open Window, Vegitto moved his finger from his forehead smiling at his eldest son.

Gohan smiled with relief climbing out of the window,

Trunks woke up when he heard everyone's chat happily to eachother outside.

"Dad"! Trunks beamed ignoring his sleepy feelings and jumped out of the window glomping Vegitto.

Goten smiled seeing them play with eachother,He tried not to sulk too much because he should put his own fathers happiness first but why can't he be happy for once? For years he felt like he seen as a miniature version of Goku,instead of being his own person and now that Vegitto is here that seems to be nonexistent.

Mother also seems to back off a bit,instead of scolding father for not setting a good example,And Vegitto treats him different than he's used to even his elder brother.

Vegitto is a teacher first and a Father later,Authoritative clearly in charge but also nurturing.

"Trunks Gohan get yourself ready,we have a lot of work to do before Whis arrives" Vegitto said and they hurried to hit the shower.

Goten was in thoughts staring at the sea that comes and goes on the sand.

"Goten?" Vegitto called.

Goten flinched looking up, "Yeah?"

"Does that nightmare still troubles you?" Vegitto asked a bit conserned.

"No,.."

Um Father Will you ever have to fuse again one day?" Goten asked.

Vegitto kneeled down, "Listen I know that it's frustrating for you that I'm like this..It will be over soon Vegitto said,

"But If there is a new threat that can't be defeated then I have no choice."

"Consider the Potara fusion as a final resort" Vegitto said smiling lightly after finishing his sentence.

"I don't find it frustrating that you are like this..I truly don't" Goten said,

Vegitto was a bit off guard with Gotens reaction, "Why?"

"Because..

"I don't mind sharing you,besides sparing is always intense and I'm not treated as a baby"

"I hope when you un fuse,my father will keep that trait" Goten said walking after vegitto to join the others.

"I'll try,"

-/-

The Earth was dealing with a heat wave,In the morning it wasn't that bad but now it's started to feel stuffy.

The gang decided to train near the pearly white beach,the cold wind made the weather a bit pleasant to spend the day there even though the sun hasn't reached its peak yet.

During a break Gohan looked for a shadow to have a short snooze, he looked over at Trunks and Goten who were taking a dip letting themselves float on the water like a raft.

He wished Vegitto remained close to them to have them In his sight,but after he made everyone train hard,he always prefer to have a training session alone maybe because he doesn't want to hurt anyone during his power ups.

Gohan closed his eyes again while listening to the sea,and seagulls chattering as they glide over the palm trees, at times he wished that they were still at Beerus planet because there you won't find any enemies trying to attack,they can play without Gohan worrying about them Falling into the hand of a foe.

But his Father is close he can still feel his ki very present and enjoy every second because soon they'll face a new adventure.

Gohan exhaled peacefully thinking about that he still had his eyes close down and wasn't aware of anything,

Gohan woke up in shock yelping when a bucket of cold sea water was dumped on him.

His eyes and nose stung from the salty water and also swallowed a lot that seemed like a gallon.

and his blood boiled realizing who's responsible or this. Trunks and Goten giggled jubilant but also a bit anxious knowing Gohan won't Be happy.

They fled and Gohan got up, "Grrr get over here!" Gohan shouted chasing them. But during the chase Gohan felt amused seeing them sprint away in all kind of directions.

Gohan turned into semi Mystic and got a hold of Goten,Spanking him.

"Ouch! Hey no! It was Trunks idea" Goten whined, Gohan then held Goten under his arm and came after a Trunks.

Trunks tried to hide but Gohan teleported in front of him pulling him over his knee.

"Gohan stop I'm sorry it was only a joke" Trunks pleaded,But then Gohan seized,he sensed something in the distance and recognized the Ki.

Beerus arrived at planet Earth,and his power has increased greatly.

"Onii-San I felt it too" Goten said,.

Trunks tried to wiggle himself away from the death grip and Gohan gave him an echoeing swat. "Eep" Trunks whined in pain.

"Don't do that again" Gohan half warned and flied towards his Father direction.

Goten and a Trunks filed after him, "Man that hurt" Trunks complained rubbing his backside,

"Well you're lucky you only got one,I won't be able to sit properly for days," Goten said still feeling the burn.

Vegitto channeled his power once more,the water that drips down his body started to levitate from his skin.

Beerus eyes became slightly bigger when he sensed that power. And there is a power beyond it,This is going to be great.

Beerus knows that his ability to go beyond super saiyan blue is because of Goku's natural ability to reach new hights,who knows what could happen Beerus could trigger that power.

Vegitto smiled in return, The blue aura bursted through the atmosphere, it was everywhere like a Forrest burning in fire.

Vegittos muscles puffed and changed back to normal,Beerus never seen such a power house and even his own skin projects blue electricity.

Beerus aura started to emerge around him too, a purple glowing aura almost became just as dominant.

Vegitto sensed that Beerus hasn't been doing nothing during those short few days, his power has improved,

Beerus beckoned Vegitto and Vegitto responded with another burst of power,the blue aura hauled like the wind of a hurricane,his hair stood up more and changed colour into a mint green turquoise colour.

Vegitto's strength has increased aswell since his battle with Black,everyone who were present watched Vegitto in awe.

The whole Earth trembled as they clashed into eachother,

"Gohan!"

Gohan heard Erasa call out to him, during the onslaught of wind slashes of Aura,

Gohan looked around,he could sense her close, " Erasa where are you?" Gohan wondered.

he could see her flying towards them in the distance and Gohan flied towards her and reached to her location within seconds.

Erasa cowered into Gohan's embrace, "Gohan I felt the Earth shake all the way in central city,So I came here as quick as i could" Erasa said panting.

Gohan tightened his grip around her,"The Earth is safe don't worry," Gohan said soothing while holding her scalp.

"But what's happening?" Erasa wondered.

"My dad has another training session,you know there will be a tournament soon right?"

Erasa nodded, "Yes but..can I come with you?" Erasa asked.

Gohan looked at her a bit serious,"I don't know what will happen in the tournament"

"But" Erasa said.

"No hear me out first" Gohan said,"If you want to come along I need you to stay away from the ring,"

"I will, Besides I don't want to come to see you fight it's just that I feel more safe when I'm around you guys" Erasa said.

"And not having you here is like being apart from a family" Erasa added.

"Aww Erasa,you know I would leave you behind for a long time,"

besides who's going to keep you out of trouble when I'm not around?" Gohan said joking.

"Oh please I'm the one that keeps you out of trouble" Erasa said pressing his nose, and Gohan moved her finger away un amused,

Erasa giggled flying at Vegitto's reaction.

"C'mon hurry up I want to see their fight before it ends"Erasa said and sped up, Gohan grabbed her wrist and they were there in a heartbeat.

"Wow" Erasa squeaked,Gohan is fast,Erasa looked up at Gohan they both smiled at eachother and focus their attention towards Vegitto and Beerus who lowered themselves to the ground.

Their Aura faded but none of them seemed tired,actually they seem eager to fight again.

"You're good" Beerus said, eventhough his body aced from the all the blows during the brief fight but managed to keep his composure.

"But don't press your luck in the near future I'll face you again but much stronger" Beerus said eerily.

Vegitto's face turned grim,there was something off about Beerus,Vegitto felt that he should keep a close eye on him if he comes back to Earth.

There is no proof that Beerus could be behind alot of trouble that has happened for the last handful of weeks but the way Beerus spoke,made vegitto wary him.

"I will be stronger too,nor am I afraid to kill anyone who dares to hurt my friends" Vegitto said with a warning.

Vegitto looked up when a portal was opened behind Beerus forgetting his boiling anger,and Whis came out,

"ready?" Whis asked flamboyant,puzzling everyone.

"The tournament of power will start soon," Whis said tapping his staff on the ground. the saiyans started to glow and Whis magic got them fully dressed.

Erasa looked amazed at the Gi that appeared on Gohan,imagine If Erasa knew that trick too,she could change outfits in heartbeat and any pretty outfit she could think of.

The portal increased and everyone stepped in, Erasa was a bit nervous but Gohan held her hand coaxing her to step in.

"Don't be alarmed I promise you it's safe" Gohan said,Erasa firmed her grip and stepped in, She squeezed her eyes shut when the portal took her to a new dimension, She carefully opened them and it looks like they were flying through an endless galaxy of shooting meteors passing them.

She eyed Gohan warm and was no longer anxious,she moved further away from him but held onto his hand,

Whis glanced over to Beerus who nonchalantly pokes his ear,

"Isn't this the right time to tell them what's going on?" Whis asked,

"No,I like that Vegitto has grown suspicious,that was part of the plan,"

Goku will keep on training harder than before assuming that I could be a threat in the future,"

"But they will train ever hadered If you tell them the truth" Whis said.

"They might,but things will not go as planned," Beerus said.

"Now that Goku has defeated his darkside his soul has purified and We need a new God of destruction before it's too late" Beerus said.

 **A/N:**

 **I will think of a detailed fight between Vegitto and Beerus and I'll have it as a 1 shot.**

 **Also why Is Beerus so eager to find the new God of destruction?**

 **Until next time,**


	18. timeless promise

The tournament is over,Vegitto lost but everyone else was still proud of him,Beerus brought them to their reward,he was more jolly than usual since his team won.

The Super dragonballs were the size of planets. Beerus ordered everyone to take a step back from Vegitto.

When the wish was made the Dragonballs came closer to Vegitto, they all lit up one by one,with a colour of a sun turning into a red giant,

Vegitto smiled at his family saying his goodbye in silence and lifted his head up when a beam from the gigantic orbs touched his forehead.

It can no longer be undone and Goten couldn't let him go,he thought he found the strength to accept this.

Goten eyes teared up, he hurried towards Vegitto when he started glowing,

"No please no" Goten whined glomping his leg.

Goten felt a bit light in the head when the glowing stopped,a hand ruffled his scalp and he opened his eyes looking up.

He held on Goku's Gi pants now and Goku smiled at him acknowledging. "Daddy" Goten said,rubbing his face dry.

Goku assumed that it was happy tears that Goten was wiping away against his pants.

If felt like Goten losed the best version of his Father,and wasn't sure how things will from here,

"Dad"Gohan said happy, And came to his Fathers side, It about time he finally got his Father back

Goku held his eldest son,and Trunks watched them,he wanted to Hug Goku too but he already got his hands full.

Trunks gazed towards his Father carefully coming closer. He came to his side,Vegeta felt thrilled being separated from that goof. Vegeta looked at his gloved palms balling them into fists,he's finally himself again.

Vegeta noticed Trunks and instead of saying anything he lightly patted Trunks head in acknowledgment, well it's better than nothing Trunks thought.

There were only two wishes left,and the gang didn't really know what to wish for so they decided to wish themselves 1 year younger.

It was important to Gohan to let him Trunks and Goten grow up on Earth in their own time since they never celebrated their birthdays in the HBTC.

and the 3rd wish well, they gave Whis the chance to wish something and he wished for pudding and bubble tea.

Goku brought everyone home with instant transmission,Gohan stayed with Erasa and the others while Goku hits the sack,It was still a bit early but he hadn't had a good night rest for a long while and a short nap can do wonders. Trunks was happy that Vegeta decided to stay. They almost lost the Earth forgood and rather remain close to celebrate their victory with a feast.

Goten politely declined an all you can eat challenge with Trunks saying that his gut might burst,but without the other knowing he didn't ate much at all and pretty much gave the rest to icarus who followed the smell of the out door dinner.

-/-

Goten went for a midnight stroll around mount paozu,there were lots of guests just having a casual catching up with everyone gathering with Goku .

Why couldn't vegitto stay? atleast a bit longer? Goten thought, he wasn't ready to say goodbye so soon and Vegitto will only come back when all hope is lost so...with other 'll be back when he's needed the most and that's how it's going to be.

Goten lowered his head a bit thinking about the training session they had before the first fight started between him and the other challengers.

"I'm gonna miss you" Goten thought, he watched the stars becoming more visible and decided it was time to head to the house,nobody knows he's outside and didn't want the others to disrupt their night to search for him.

Seconds after Goten arrived Goku came outside realising Goten is missing but perked up seeing Goten land.

"Hey dad "Goten said hiding his sadness.

"Why are you by yourself at this hour? Goku asked,

"Well I was meditating by myself, like you and I did at kame's lookout "Goten said

"mhmm"Goku smiled a bit waiting until Goten said what's really up.

I'll see you later" Goten said but when Goten wanted to leave Goku gently stopped him.

"Goten..I've noticed you're acting a bit unusual "Goku said a bit serious and bended on one knee.

"Unusual? I'm not "Goten said a bit tensed up,

"You dwell in deep thoughts and don't eat alot and that's how I act when I'm troubled "Goku said turning his face to make good eye contact.

"I love you dad..but I miss you as Vegitto, I wished you could stay that way for a while, It's like meeting a new friend who had to go way too soon" Goten said,

"And you're very authoritative,I really need that for my own development," Goten said.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Goku asked.

"I thought you might take it the wrong way "Goten said.

Ï hardly take thing the wrong way, as long you respect me as your Father you can tell me everything" Goku said lifting him up.

He sounded just like Vegitto and it made Goten cheer up a little,Vegitto is not gone he just lives on in two individuals.

Goten rested against his shoulder, "Thanks Daddy for being there for all of us

Goku held his scalp, "I love you too Goten,And Ill always be there"

Goten took a moment to enjoy the warmth coming from Gokus body,he craddled him a bit,he doesnt care what other people think about cuddling with your dad after an certain age

If growing up means that you need to cease bonding because it uncool then so be it, in his heart there will always be a part of him that refuses to grow up so that he'll always enjoy every moment with the people who always looked after him.

-/-

It's been only a short while since the Earth has been restored but the saiyans picked up their daily routine, Trunks was training in the gravity chamber with his Father and didn't whined no matter how hard it was,Vegeta as always is a difficult task master but it can't be more difficult that losing the Earth again.

Vegeta noticed the positive attitude of Trunks and couldn't help but smile,he's proud of him and so far this is the only way to keep a bond with his son,

One day he'll be stronger than kakarot's sons and he will be stronger than him, If there is one thing Vegeta has learned of his rival is that you should never be satisfied and always tell yourself that you can do better.

Gohan finished all of the things he had to do for college,with some help of his Saiyan speed,all the has to do is send it tomorrow and he'll be free for the whole Summer,he stepped outside, the weather has become warmer again since there were a few mild spring days,

all 3 were happy that he's done,beckoning him over in the distance,

Erasa watched them play,they were rolling and wrestling on the grass, Gohan got a hold of Goten in a playful headlock,trunks came to his friends aid and jumped on Gohan's back pulling him down on the grass.

roaring with laughter they all belly plopped ontop of Gohan and Erasa couldn't resist.

she took a small sprint and dived in,

"Hey which side are you on?" Gohan joked, as she made herself fall on the Saiyan pile.

Erasa smiled "on the fun side" she said and in one minute she had more fun than in a whole year,Gohan is serious most of the time but when he allows you to fool around with him it's Always a blast,If only he would stop being so serious more often,

If you see life through the eyes of a child and play like one you'll live longer than just existing.

"Ok guys that's enough, time to train" Gohan said and the youngsters did so,And left some clothing on a pile.

"Gohan?" Erasa said. Gohan just eyed her as a response.

"I never saw your new form..If it's possible I'd love to see it If it's ok with you I mean.."

Erasa looked up when Gohan held her shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything..I understand" Gohan said,

he turned towards the others and said, "Guys I'll be back in a jiffy"

"k" both of them said and Gohan held onto Erasa's hand, they were up in the sky underneath a mint green forests,all that could be heard was the stream of the river.

The wind blew,being all the way up with Gohan had a romantic vibe,"Please keep your distance,and stay calm, I'm still me in that form"

Erasa nodded,and flied to a safe rock,

Her eyes blinked in shock when she felt the Earth tremble,Gohan's power up resembled an atomic bomb making his surrounding move as a snow white Aura cloaked the Aura hauled like the wind of a hurricane.

"Wauw" Erasa said amazed moving her hands away from a shielding position,It was so beautiful,

The white Aura faded and Gohan was seen with a silver white hair and a tail with the same colour. Gohan broke out of his upper clothing during the muscle build up while transforming.

his skin glowed along with the aura making his new ice blue orbs shimmer.

Erasa carefully flied towards him, Gohan teleported infront of her to save her the trip,

"Aah!" Erasa squirmed alarmed,Gohan went through her hair,he felt her tense up by doing so.

"Erasa don't be scared I'm still me remember?" Gohan said and he could see calmth wash over her face.

Erasa was amased, "Gohan..you're so magnificent, the way you transformed it's spellbinding" Erasa said.

not only that but Gohan is alot more buff in this form,his body looks like a sculpted artwork.

"this is Super saiyan Spirit" Gohan said warm holding on to her hands close to his heart.

Erasa nodded but still eyed him amazed.

she's so cute,her face resembles a kid that enters a massive candy story for the first time,

Gohan came closer to her face,and Erasa did the same.

but their moment was disturbed when her Phone received a message, she read through it, the sender asked if erasa could meet up.

"Gohan I have to go to um see my Mother,"

"but I'll be back soon" Erasa said quick.

"It's ok, don't keep her waiting" Gohan smiled changing back to normal. Erasa smiled happily in return,

She felt bad for lying especially how lightly Gohan responded to it without questioning her, but hid her emotions well.

"I'll meet you here, maybe we can spar a bit before bedtime" Erasa said giving him a peck on the cheek before taking off.

-/-

Goku woke up early before the sun,he was sitting close to the window And held the Potara earrings on his palm,

Now that the Potara can be undone Vegeta no longer has a problem fusing with him but only as a last wanted to give Vegeta one piece but Vegeta declined.

Goku placed them in a box that could easily be mistaken for a book for safe keeping,

Goku glanced over to his wife who was still asleep,It was so wonderful having everything back to normal,First he wasn't sure if he loved her since the marriage happened due to a misunderstanding,he was away a lot but still Chi-Chi put up with that,in the past it matter very little since Martial arts and food was his main interest,and wondered If it was a good idea to be with someone you only like very much instead of loving her.

But that was in the past,he was foolish back then,No woman would put up with him like she does,she has proven that she is and always will be the love of his life.

Chi-Chi slept peacefully and Goku brought the covers up to her shoulder.

He wished he could stay with her until she awakes,but duty calls.

"I gotta go" Goku said quiet and left,

Vegeta opened the door he looked around he could see the end of the lookout and finally for the first time in weeks he felt the sun shine against his face,

but then something flied towards his direction. "Hello again vegeta!" Goku beamed punching vegeta against the jaw.

Vegeta fell on the ground when he realized who gave it to him he felt his blood boil he gave Goku a death glare but that made Goku even more amused.

"Ready for a spar?" Goku asked holding his wrist while rotating it, Goku smiled happy his eyes sparked with excitement to have a good fight.

Vegeta growled furious but then smirked at his rival" "You prick"

-/-

After a good spar Goku picked his sons up,Goku felt something was missing but wasn't sure what,maybe he'll figure it out after training is over.

Goten remained in thoughts,and didn't say much to the others,

"Daddy and Gohan are talking to eachother happy,Both are happy that hes no longer fused but why can't I be happy for them"?..It's going to be difficult not seeing a Vegitto for a long time, He already misses him.

Wishing new threats upon the Earth is very mean but Goten hopes that they will have to fuse again very soon,maybe in a different tournament where only ppl with the Potara fusion can enter.

Gohan looked behind him, Goten filed behind them And Gohan beckoned him to fly next to them.

Goku eyed his youngest son too, "You're a bit quiet Goten,something's up?"

"Oh no not at all,I just hope we can live in peace for a while..I mean the wedding anniversary should have taken place on the day you turned into Black" Goten said.

Both of Gohans and Gokus eyes grew big, "Oh"

"I..I forgot.." Goku said a bit regretful, he has completely forgotten about re doing their vow ceremony.

and here he is,waking up early to train instead of keeping his promise to her.

"Guys the day is not over yet maybe we can still surprise her" Goku said.

-/-

Chi-Chi opened her eyes, she felt disappointed not waking up next to Goku,she wished she could watch him wake up for once.

When her sight adjusted from rubbing her eyes she noticed red leafs all over the bed,and on her desk there was a large bouquet of roses,and 15 pink ones counting the years of them being together. Chi-Chi smiled happy.

She wondered where he was now,She wanted to kiss him and maybe have another round of sex,

After bathing Chi-Chi wandered to the kitchen to make him something in case he returns soon,her sons are probably with him right now,If only She could be strong so that she can train with him,being a former martial artist bugs her a bit,maybe she should pick it up again.

When she still preformed martial arts she was ripped and even could do push ups with two fingers in a handstand,and before she met Goku even the men were impressed with her swift movements,she was a badass you didn't want to mess with. Maybe Goku can help her getting back to her peak of her agility.

The door of the kitchen opened and Chi-Chinlooked up,she smiled brightly.

"Hi darling I'm almost done with your breakfast" Chi-Chi said to Goku.

"I'm not hungry" Goku said. And Chi-Chi almost dropped the spoon she used.

"Why what's wrong?" Chi-Chi said alarmed.

"Nothing" Goku said turning off the stove,Goku grabbed both of her hands.

"Can you come with me?" Goku asked,I have something to show you"

Chi-Chi nodded and both of them teleported to a different place,

She held her husband's hand tight as they traveled with unmeasurable speed,

They landed in a serene place,and Chi-Chi heard ppl cheering behind her and everything was beautifully decorated,It looked like an air temple,with a breath taking beach in the distance,Chi-Chi knew what wasn't going on. They didn't all of this without informing her,Chi-Chi thought that the anniversary might be moved to next year or something but her dream has come true sooner than imagined.

Chi-Chi tears up,seeing her Father present at the ceremony as well,

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said quietly, and Dende used the clothes beam on them,Chi-Chi squeaked when she started glowing and her worn out kimono changed into a long dress that could make any Queen Jealous,Gokus clothing changed as well,his Gi changed into An elegant tang suit.

It was Gohans idea since there wasn't much time to prepare for everything and Bulma didn't know Chi-Chi 's size. The most wonderful thing about danger is when it's over she always has her family to come home to.

-/-

Beerus traveled with Whis through dimensions,he felt frustrated for not realizing things sooner,and demanded to relocate the Super dragonballs again,how could he waste such a wish? If only he didn't tell the Z gang about the Super Dragonballs.

"After this is over can we head to Earth? I'm really craving for some pudding" Whis said,

"Yeah sure but first I need to find the Super Dragonballs again...I made a huge mistake and I need to fix it ASAP" Beerus said.

"What mistake?" You wanted to let them make a wish right"? Whis gave a serious question but his face remained happy.

"I didn't mind until my vision became more clear," "When I destroyed a planet a short while ago,I witnessed the same vision I had before I challenged Goku to fight,but it lasted much longer.

"What did you see"? Whis said.

"I don't know If I should say it out loud," Who knows who could be listening" Beerus said feeling weary,not even the strongest God can read the mind of another God unless it's done through telepathy,and for now it's better to keep things in thoughts only.

-/-

All the guests raised their glasses for the 15 year anniversary of their marriage and redoing their vows in one of the most beautiful locations of Earth.

The previous wedding was done on mount paozu and Chi-Chi wanted to do it there again but Goku had other plans,

he wants to replace the simple wedding for something she will Always hold dear to her heart.

Erasa kissed Chi-Chi's cheek to congratulate her, and rubbed Gokus shoulder kindly, Goku smiled in return still hugging Gohan who didn't want to let go of his Dad for a bit.

Goku accepted His Daughter in law no matter who she is. He trusted Gohans judgement that he knows which woman should be with him,and feels more open with Erasa than with the previous girl.

Erasa was happy that Goku likes her,

but she wasn't sure if she ever had the courage to tell Chi-Chi that she's a "City woman" but she no longer have to feel bad in the future because she'll be living with Gohan in Mount Paozu after she finishes with her degree,all they have to do now is find a nice area,Erasa prefers the beach but also wants to live close to Gohans parents to make it easy for Gohan to be partly separated from where he grew up.

Trunks stayed with his mother after congratulating the couple,she's the one he spended time with the least and wants to remain by her side until she has to go to work,which means he'll be alone with his Father for a while and you know how that goes.

-/-

It's been a wonderful wedding ceremony,Bulma made it even more spectacular,and even funded their honeymoon that will take place next week.

His Chi-chi never seemed so happy,not even when they first married,maybe because Goku didn't act like a newly wed husband and had more interest in devouring the food instead of spending time with were also more people present,the first wedding only had a few ppl but now the Z squad has extended.

Goku had his wedding vest thrown over his shoulder,wondering If he could do something better,maybe more flowers or maybe better wedding proposal as he remained close at the sea.

He flied a short distance away,from the music to be in thoughts completely,he could still hear the gentle melody of the the Celtic melody,Chi-Chi never liked loud or jamming songs but peaceful meditating music,It blends very nicely with the sounds of the waves.

He wants to do everything for his Beautiful wife and make everything perfect for her,a virtuous woman like her who remains faithful deserves everything a marriage holds sacred,their marriage was never perfect,but he was still moved by Chi-Chi's dedication,always making meals to his liking and always excited when he comes home.

now that he has his body and mind back,he never realized how precious home is.

"Uncle?" Trunks asked,

Goku looked down,wishing that he could have a moment longer alone,

"Chi-Chi asks if you want to dance with her," Trunks said and Gokus face looked a bit nervous,he doesn't no know how to dance,last time he tried he almost broke Chi-Chis toe.

They took a flight but flies a bit slow to speak to eachother.

"Trunks-kun, I'm happy all of you are here,I couldn't ask for more having all of you sharing one of the best moments of my life"

"The adventures I had with every single one of you always hold a special place in my memory"

"Thanks..but I'm saddened I couldn't bring my Father here,Once again he's choosing training over friends" Trunks said a tad annoyed.

"I understand he's busy" Goku said,

"Yeah well you were there when mom got married so he could have Atleast showed his face for a second" Trunks said in defense.

Goku remembered how Vegeta helped him defeat Buu and also helped Gohan against Cell,he saved Goten from Wheelo so his absence is forgiven.

"I'm honored to have him as a friend, believe it or not but Vegeta cares more than he wants to show and helped me through hard times" Goku said.

"And I'm honored that I got to know you and when My Father wasn't active in my life you and Gohan filled that empty space" Trunks admitted.

."We need you Uncle..and not just as Earth's protector but as our friend too". Trunks said feeling saddened about the idea that they might had to kill Goku in order to defeat Black once and for all.

Goku looked at Trunks with understanding.

"I know you are scared that I might leave forgood ,But I assure you I'm not going anywhere"

"There is always the Namekian Dragonballs if I ever lose my life defending the Earth and the Super Dragonballs if it's a natural death.

Trunks looked up in surprise, it was like Goku read his mind. "Goku-san..but how.."

A loud roar and rumbling sound interrupted Trunks.

"We'll talk about this after I've ate something I'm starving" Goku said increasing his speed,even though he ate some hours ago.

Trunks chuckled and flied after Goku.

"Hey you still want to learn instant transmission? I'll help you perfect it" Goku never had the chance to teach him because of his struggles to get rid of the God power.

"I'll teach you how to locate energy from other planets"

"That would be nice"..your alternate counter part taught me that except for locating energy on different planets.

Trunks said and focused on the horizon with Goku just like they always do when their hearts feel peaceful now that the Earth is still safe.

"Oh?" I did?" Goku said.

"We went to the past remember?" Trunks said."You even faced your counterpart and he temporarily defeated you"

" No,Black took over and only when I had the chance to manipulate his actions I could see what he's doing with my body." Goku said dusting off his palm like there was imaginary blood smeared on it.

"It was so horrible" Goku said.

Trunks couldn't imagine what Goku went through,seeing ppl die when he was slowly fading away as well.

Trunks wished he could tell him that nobody will hold him responsible,and that he shouldn't feel guilty but it's easier to brush it off as nothing..If you haven't been in his position,

Trunks placed a hand on The older Saiyans shoulders, Goku smiled a bit patting his hand,

they landed back on the ground where ppl were still dancing,Trunks and Goku glanced at eachother. It's good to see all of their friends are enjoying themselves,Goku loves a good fight,challenging all kind of powerful opponents,but now peaceful days is the only thing that excites him for now.

-/-

Gohan finally decided to use the capsule Bulma gave him, so that Erasa can stay with him in the weekend,to have a break from her student dorm and noisy city,and maybe the forests will help her releave the stress the city life gives,also he felt he's ready to be on his own.

Goten had to get used to see Gohan absent from the house,but Gohan asured him that no day will go by where he isnt welcome,Gohan understands that It's difficult for Goten,and maybe after a couple of talks it will fade.

Chi-Chi also found it hard to see her boy taking steps to leave the Household,but also proud for seeing his independance eventhough it's not very uncommon in an Asian Household.

Goku remained nochalant,aslong Gohan lives on the same planet as he does,it doesn't really make a difference to him,

At first Gohan had to get used to it not waking up in his old home,or hear his dad complaining that he's hungry

It felt a bit boring without the others around him so he decided to go back to Mount Paozu when Erasa Isn't home.

It made his mother happy,Gohan has Always been attached to his family and being far away from them makes it hard,maybe he and Erasa can think of something.

Trunks have been swapping houses during the holidays he stays for a few days with Goku and the other days in Gohans house, Gohan didn't mind because he usually entertains himself and doesn't have a problem with it when Gohan and Erasa want to go out for a night and come back in the morning. Trunks pretty much had this lone warrior attitude and doesn't need attention all the time.

After work Gohan noticed a laverder head full of spikes pass beside him,

"Hi" Trunks chirped.

"Hey there" Gohan greeted back not paying much attention but then he realised the time.

"Wow wow wait where are you going"? Gohan asked following.

" I'm going to train for bit and have a stroll around the city"

"Trunks it's getting late.."Gohan said.

" Uncle said I can be outside until after midnight as long I'm in Mount Paozu" Trunks argued back.

Great! just ask my dad everything because there is a 90% chance he'll say yes, Gohan thought a bit annoyed.

"Trunks If you are lying we are going to have a talk!" Gohan said serious.

" No I'm not, ask Goku-san he'll confirm it," Trunks said.

"I promise I'll be careful." Trunks said levitating from the ground.

" Well okay, keep your ki up and don't over train"

" Don't talk to strangers"! Gohan beamed.

"Yes mom" Trunks said while flying away.

-/-

Gohan decided to visit his Dad. there was a large tub on a fire,and remembered nice childhood memories where he got ready for an oldschool bath with his Dad. Time goes way too fast,

Goku was sharing a bath with Goten,they played happily throwing water at eachother

"Dad!" Gohan called out greeting him.

Goku leaned his elbows on the edges of the tub, "Gohan hey!"

"Onii-san!" Goten spoke up coming next to Goku, "Hop on in"

"Yeah Join us the water is excelent" Goku said.

"Okay hold on"

Gohan jumped out of his clothing and let himself fall in the outdoor tub.

The crickets could be heard chriping and the steam rised all the way up obscuring the stars above,

"How do you do it dad?" Gohan asked sincere.

before Goku could ask what he means Gohan interrupted him unintentionally.

"Staying so calm,..since we are back home I fear for everyone's welbeing and only feel at peace when they are with us," Gohan said carefull so that Goten can't hear their conversation. he was busy swimming laps.

"Acting so stressed out during times of peace won't keep the villains away" Goku said and leaned against the wooden ramp

"I know that..it's just that..every villain we've faced tried to harm me or you by attacking our loved ones first"

"Gohan.." Goku said serious and that made Gohan look up.

"Creating paranoid thoughts in your head won't keep our loved ones safe nor the planet,

"and believe it or not I am worried about everyone since my darkside emerged".

"And you know how I deal with it?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded.

"By working hard to push my limit and push others to do the same so that they can be their own protectors during times of dispair"

"And you should not waver from your training ever again,because you along with Trunks and Goten have the ability to surpass me"

"That's indeed true,and I've promised you I shall do it again,for the planets sake and everyone I love" Gohan said sincere.

"I know you will,and I'm proud of you" Goku said gentle.

"Thank you.." Gohan said and drifted into thoughts again.

"Shall I get Trunks for you?" Goku offered.

Gohan snaped out of thought looking at his father a bit suprised.

"I don't want to see you worked up,"

"No It's ok dad.." Gohan said, he wished he could quit fuzzing so much and be like his Father,But they have been through so many dangers and Gohan knew It's not over,One day they will face an enemy again.

..Oh never mind" Goku said smiling a bit,he sensed that Trunks is coming their way and it made Gohan feel relieved.

"Hey guys" Trunks chirrped.

" Hi, wanna join?" Gohan said smiling happy that Trunks returned safe and sound. Trunks poked a hand in the water and it was still deliciously warm.

"Okay one second!"Trunks said and jumped in almost making Goten fall out of the tub,"Sorry" Trunks said through giggles and a water fight started between the 2 saiyans.

Gohan eyed his father and Goku glanced back,

"Love you Dad" Gohan said moved, It felt so great having him back and wants to cherish every day with him while the Earth is still safe.

"Love you more little man"

"More than words can describe"

 **A/N:** **I don't like receiving reviews where ppl write a whole trilogy about a story they want me to write for them. I don't want to post anything on my Account that isn't made up by me,** **I will not even consider it.** **Please cease posting these kind of reviews.**

 **thank you!**

 **I do think that the torunament should be in a different story that I'll write in the future and there will also be a nice moment where Vegitto will meet his Mother Gine for the first time.**

 **Until next time,**

 **if there are spell errors I'll fix them**

 **Light Gaia**


	19. different time different choices

**A/N: This chapter is about how things would go If Gohan attended the family reunion against Videls wishes in the current timeline.**

 **enjoy!**

The family reunion is finally here,Chi-Chi knows that goku had a word with Gohan,he told her as soon as he got home,during dinner with just the two of them Chi-Chi expressed her worries,at first she put the blame on Videl for not allowing her son to be with them and that's a typical city woman trait,but then she was starting to think that is her fault that he kept his distance for so long,she has been quite difficult with all that manipulative actions yelling and try to force him into summer school even though he get good grades and deserves a Holliday,she changed a bit after Gotens birth and made him study a few hours a day instead of all day long,but the damage already seems to be done.

Goku didn't know what to say,maybe that is indeed the reason,or part of it,because when he visited he only seems to miss him,Goten,Trunks,and his long lost friend Erasa.

Goku pats her hand making her look up,"Well never know the real reason but I'm sure It has little to do with you,yes you indeed had a firm grip on his life that that might made him resent you for that he and only had friends twice his age because I introduced him to them"

Chi-Chi squirmed on the inside,she grew alot and during her growth she realized she needed to change her behavior before she loses everthing she cares about,If only she stopped sooner.

"But..never think that Gohan doesn't love you,Chi-Chi. "Whatever It is in the end everything will be alright" Goku said brushing a tear from his wife's eye.

Chi-Chi placed both hands in her husband's larger ones,looking at eachother affectionately.

-/-

Goku stepped on the grass and the family reunion is still going on thank goodness, He feared that he might be too late after training for the most important battle ever,Gohan was nowhere to be seen and Goku huffed.

"Oh well Atleast I tried" Goku wanted to see If Gohan wanted to come but decided to let things go,It's his choice.

"I guess marriage changes most people" Goku thought.

Goten and Trunks were present too,and all of his long time friends were busy feasting,

"Trunks hey!" Goku said and both Goten and Trunks jumped Goku like they haven't seen him in weeks

Goku smiled happy and greeted his friends while still holding onto Goten and Trunks,both of them were jolly,They are always happy to see Goku,

-/-

Gohan arrived hours before his Father came,his mother was the first one to spot him,

"Gohan," "Hello my boy! You're still alive"? Chi-Chi joked and Gohan couldn't help but smile,She kissed his cheek and embrace her son.

She greets him like a grown man and it felt wonderful,she's no longer acting over the the top or calling him her baby,after a while it got on his nerve s as soon as he became 9,

His mother matured from a yelling manipulator to a kind grandmother and even approved of Pan to train in martial art.

"How is my little Pan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"She's great, she's doing well with martial arts and how knows? Maybe she becomes stronger than all of us" Gohan said.

"Mother"

Chi-Chi looked up seeing Goten approaching her he wanted to ask if he could try some liquor,Chi-Chi doesn't like drinking but he's almost old enough so maybe she'll say yes.

Goten spotted Gohan next to her, at first he thought it was just a random person but it was his long lost brother.

Oh hi there" I didn't expect you here" Goten said.

"Hi" Gohan said, he didn't see such a dry respond from Goten coming.

"Oh cut it out you two" Chi-Chi said pushing Goten towards Gohan, You two need to forgive and forget,"

"This is a family reunion and you better not spoil it for the rest of us" Chi-Chi warned walking away, she gave them another warning look over her shoulder before disappearing into the jolly crowd.

Gohan decided now It's the right time to have a word.

"Goten I know I haven't been there for you, but I never meant to let it get this far,I always had you in my thoughts and never stopped caring"

"Then why didn't I see much of that for the last 10 years?" Even when Universal tournaments were about to start you didn't bothered to be there and during the recent budokai you didn't even entered,

Gohan couldn't give an answer to that,It was indeed unacceptable to remain without contact for so long.

"Dad hasn't been around for 7 years but he did it so that we could live, without him I wouldn't be alive..but what's your excuse to not be there"? Goten said.

"You didn't leave to train and prepare yourself for any possible threat, you remained absent in my life to porsue your career" Goten said.

"Goten you know I have my own life, like you have yours, just because I'm not saving the world doesn't mean that a providing husband is less important" Gohan said.

and that striked a nerve with goten and became more upset that he wanted to show, "I know that! but you are the only one I have left next to Dad!"

"Sure he's busy too,and at times I havent seen him for a while but he's still always there at birthdays and the family reunion so why can't you?"

"You are the only one who really understands and you've Always made sure that I stay on the right path and Always helped me with my studies and Dad helps me with martial arts, but now that you are married you've decided not to include me in your life" Goten said disheartened.

"I just feel left behind"

"Goten.." Gohan spoke up," You know that you are and Always welcome in my home, why didn't you just come and see me?"

"why? just to hear that you are unable to do anything together,and sit there playing with Pan because you don't even have the time to have a seat?" Goten remained polite because he still respect Gohan but his brother must know how he feels.

Gohan realised that this chat isn't going the way he planned it, Gohan felt like a villain wished he could find the words to say how sorry he is,and just envelop his brother into an embrace,asuring him that everything is going to be better from now on but will it be enough for Goten to trust his word?

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I've been very busy over the years as CEO and.."

"No You chose to be busy,nobody forced you to turn you back on us" Goten said confronting.

"I didn't turn my back I.." Gohan carefully said.

"You did, you selfishly lived your life excluding us and all you do is make excuses for yourself."

It made a Gohan feel more upset that Goten won't even let him finish,and worst of all he's being accused of things as well.

"What are you saying? that I did all of this on purpose just to spite all of you"? Gohan said feeling hurt by Gotens words.

Goten just shrugged he acted like he didn't care but subconsciously he felt that he gone a bit too far.

"You turned your back on me by acting this way," Gohan said pointing to himself.

"just because I got my hands full with responsibility doesn't mean that it's ok for all of you to hold that against me like I committed a crime,I've always cared about you mother Dad everyone,"Gohan raised his voice a bit.

"Do you really think I enjoy being apart from my comrades?" Gohan asked.

"Oh wauw congrats you turned the sympathy back to yourself," Goten said.

"I'm not doing that, I'm here to reconcile with you,apologize for everything,"

"but you remain hostile and uncaring without taking into consideration that I have a demanding career and a family I need to take care of,"

"I have a lot on my plate,more than you think and I have to deal with it alone"

Goten said nothing,simply because he got nothing left to say.

"Live by the sword all you want Goten,but one day it's your turn to be forgiven for something that is not your fault,"

And when you don't get it,you know what you are doing to me right now" Gohan said saddened.

He completely understands that he let a Goten down,

but his uncaring attitude is a bit too much to handle right now,Gohan left Goten alone,Goten watched him leave visibly annoyed but as he saw Gohan walk away his sour face lessened thinking about what Gohan has said,letting it sink in.

-/-

Gohan felt quite unhappy,and he just wanted to leave,If he just went home with his wife then maybe things would have been better.

Gohan looked up when he noticed a young lad arriving with more drinks and food for the guests,he landed on the ground,It was Trunks,but he barely noticed him because he was still in a sulking mood.

Trunks noticed a familiar face,he came closer, for a minute he thought it was Goku but much to his suprise it was Gohan.

he seemed a bit distraught, he probably has to go home to meet his wife and wanted to approach him before he leaves.

Gohan spotted Trunks, he has grown and Gohan wasn't there to see that growth.

Trunks froze in his tracks feeling a bit unsure on what to do,

Trunks eyed him and Gohan felt even more unwanted among his long time friends,wondering If it's possible to go back to how things were.

"Trunks-kun..are you disappointed in me aswell?" Gohan asked fearing the answer might be yes.

Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder making Gohan look up, a careful smile curved on Trunks face,

Gohan became emotional,out of all people he didn't expect Trunks to act like that,just a simple pat on the shoulder was the warmest welcome he received at the moment.

"Come here!" Gohan said happy but also sad.

"I missed you Gohan-san" Trunks said looking up while keeping both hands around Gohan's shoulder. Trunks no longer calls him "Onii-chan" he became formal with him but

atleast Trunks is the most forgiving of them all.

"I missed you too little guy" Gohan said, the relief he felt was like a cold shower being clensed from all the guilt from the inside out,Gohan trembled a bit,he feared that he ruined things with Trunks aswell,and he knows that despite loving all of his family members equally,his relationship with Trunks has Always been the strongest.

"You've grown so much" Gohan said tightening his hold around him.

Gohan felt warm and it was like he was a kid again,being held by his elder friend,

Gohan almost didn't want to let him go,His regret and guilt has striked him again, Goten is right,he has let everyone down,If only there was a way to make things right with his brother again,

"Gohan don't be disheartened" Trunks said, "I understand that growing apart is a part of life,but Atleast you're here" Trunks said.

"No it's not a part of life,I've been a lousy friend to you,there is no excuse for this" Gohan said,gripping on to a bush of silk lavender hair.

Goku sensed Gohans energy and went to the spot where he felt it, "Gohan?!"

"Yay you're here" Goku said childish as usual,

Gohan looked up and Goku noticed his eyes were a bit reddish,he let go of Trunks

"Father," Gohan said ashamed, "F..forgive me"

"For what?" Goku asked gripping his shoulders,"We all make mistakes Gohan,we are all happy to see you" Goku said.

"Not everyone," Gohan thought but couldn't find the right words to tell him about the brief argument he and his brother had.

"You forgave my mistake,so how can I hold this against you?" Goku said fatherly.

"Thank you," Gohan sobbed a bit,and Trunks watched them embrace,he didn't understand what made Gohan so upset,maybe if there will be a time to meet up they can chat about that.

As time progressed Gohan felt a bit better,his friends and some old members from the Z squad gave him a warm welcome as well.

Erasa arrived a bit later at Mount Paozu,Gohan felt chills running over his back seeing such a beauty. She was dressed in a kimono that hugged her figure. He fell in love all over again just like the first day at college.

She smiled as she noticed him, "Gohan" Erasa said embracing "Thanks for inviting me"

"You're welcome" Gohan said letting go of her.

"You look less bulky" Erasa said.

"What"? Gohan asked confused and Erasa grabbed him by the arm.

"It's probably because of the suit" Erasa said guiding him to the dinner table.

-/-

When the family reunion was almost a wrap ppl still sticked around feasting, nobody wanted to go home because it's always a blast when they get together.

Trunks was munching on some delicious chow and Gohan took a seat next to him,

Trunks swallowed, and said hi.

"Hi..I just want to thank you for your understanding and open mindedness" Gohan said.

"It means a lot,"

"Youre welcome,I also should say sorry for not visiting you anymore,..Everytime I came you couldn't grab a beer or a movie so I thought that maybe you've found better friends."

"Trunks.." Gohan said but Trunks wasn't finished talking.

"wait" Trunks said asking for silence.

"I thought you no longer cared which was why I hesitated a bit,when I spotted you here but I'm so happy that's not the case Gohan-san" Trunks said.

"Maybe when Pan is a bit older we can do this again sometime," Trunks offered asuming that Gohan will be busy after the reunion is over.

Gohan felt a throbbing tightness in his stomach,he wished Trunks would quit being so formal,

Gohan blinked his eyes closed slowly and could see Trunks as a kid again

happily calling him Onii-chan everytime he wanted to play or ask something or to just simply get his attention.

"No,.from now on I'll be there at every family reunion,it might not be much but I want to be there for the ones who are my true friends," Gohan said.

Trunks smiled looking around a bit, Gohan chuckled, he Always does that when he wants to tell you something exciting but isn't sure how.

"Yes"? Gohan coached sitting closer. "go on spit it out"

"Well next month I'll graduate for my Master degree,..so I was wondering If you wanted to be there and then we'll head to the reuinion together" Trunks asked.

"What?..Masters?..since when?" Gohan asked happy for his friend but also shocked.

"I started with my Masters 3 years ago, I did internship in my moms company and when she retires I'll take over" Trunks said.

"Trunks..I'm so proud of you,..I know I haven't been in contact with you much but..why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to but..I felt unsure,maybe you don't care about me," Trunks said, "But I don't feel like that anymore" Trunks quickly added when he noticed Gohans features hardened.

"I do care, I'll never stop doing so..Soon I'll explain to you in detail why I couldn't be there. I do think I owe you an explanation"

Trunks nodded, "Whatever it is I understand..I'll always have your back"

Gohan felt happy,he saw this as a new start to make things right. Hell do anything to win Trunks trust back and maybe in the Future he'll have Gotens trust too.

"Gohan-san I will be staying at Mount Paozu so maybe we can hang out early before you leave to work,"

"But even with your ssj speed it takes an hour before you reach to my house and I start at 5:30 am" Gohan said a bit guilty.

"I know instant transmission" Trunks said.

"Oh" Gohan said surpised "You do?"

"Yeah Goku-sama showed it to me last year" Trunks said happy.

Gohan agreed to Trunks offer,he's proud that Trunks kept up with his training and maybe they an have a spar tomorrow,

Gohan brought an arm around Trunks shoulder,they glanced at eachother,

Trunks felt so happy,and let his head rest against Gohans shoulder,

It felt like they were brothers again but wasn't sure if he should get used to this,

Trunks felt Gohans body tighten,and it didn't leave a good vibe,

Immediately he backed away and realized why Gohan tensed up,

It was Videl,she approached Gohan and she didn't seem very happy,and that was an understatement,if eyes could kill then this whole party would turn into a blood bath.

Gohan came to her right away trying to explain why he had to be here,

Videl shot a death glare to Erasa,but she wasn't noticing that because she was happily talking to sharpener,they seem like a couple so Videl could rest assured,Atleast for now.

Videl focuse her disappointing eyes on her husband once more,

"I asked you to be home early, You didn't call,you weren't at work" Videl said.

"Videl please,I know you needed me back at the house but this family reunion is only once a month," "Can I get a break atleast for once? I havent seen anyone in years!" Gohan said.

"Ok you had your family reunion,now its time to go home and help your wife,"

"Lets go" Videl said turning around, Trunks remained where he was without interfering,but my gosh what a horrid woman,he always knew she wasn't great for Gohan will all those blackmailing of hers.

"Im not going anywhere..I still have a right to choose without being bossed around" Gohan said firm.

Videl didnt like that and turned around, she got in his face and Gohan nervously backed off a bit.

"You rahter spend time with that deadbeat who abandonned you for almost your whole childhood than be with your wife and daughter?" Videl snapped.

Some ppl looking up hearing Videl screetching at him,Even Erasa almost dropped a glass of punch she wanted to give to Chi-Chi.

Gohan couldn't believe it,He felt so insulted right now. His hand trembeled and a part of him fought the idea of throwing the wedding ring away. how could she speak so ill of his Father?

If anyone else said such a thing then he would disown them on the spot and he wouldn't care who it was or how long they have been friends.

"Are we going or not?" Videl asked for the last time.

"Yes I am going" Gohan said

"Good" Videl said and she felt the wind blow behind her when Gohan took off in the air With a speed she cant keep up with,he disappeared behind the clouds and ignored Videl.

"Gohan!" Trunks called out, he just took off like that,thank goodness his former highschool buddied didnt see all of that.

Erasa noticed Videl who seemed very distraught,she came to her side but Videl behaved quite dismissive,

Erasa wanted to see Gohan,whatever happened it made Gohan very upset,

she eyed Krillin who also wondered whats going on,

"Hey you can fly right? Erasa asked.

"Uh I dont know what you mean" Krillin pretended,

"Listen I already know everything about the Kamehameha super saiyan stuff and the Z warriors ect,

"Can you take me to Gohan please?" Krillin was a bit suprised by her wit.

"uh but.." Krillin asked.

"If my friend is hurt I need to be there for him" Erasa said determined.

Krillin sighed, "Listen I know my friend since he was only 4,and his dad too,I know that when they are upset about something they need to be alone"

Erasa decided to take his word for it but still watched the distance,Trunks noticed Erasa's worry for Gohan, She always seemed like a sweet girl never the manipulative type.

-/-

Gohan sat by himself near the mountains,he always used to comment here's as a kid,when he felt troubled during the time he was left by himself to survive in the wilderness,

He won't move a muscle until he got over his foul mood,how could she embarrass him like that? Right infront of his friends. She's the reason he made all the sacrifices,he never saw his friends again,and was lucky to bump into them on occasion.

If he had known then he wouldn't have gotten married,he thought that life was supposed to begin when a marriage starts,but it has been nothing but a death blow to everything.

And even made his Father give up on him a little,

His marriage with Videl isn't worth all of this,never once has he felt so lonely in his life but then again he should have seen this coming,Videl was always manipulating from the day they met she acted like a bully while Erasa was welcoming since he stepped in Orange star high school,his Mother was suspicious of her and all the time she blackmailed him should have been a red flag but he flat out ignored it.

Maybe he should think about divorcing her but before he makes decisions out of anger he will talk to his Father about this,

Gohan got up, and made his way back,he sensed that Videl is no longer present, Good because he doesn't want to see her,

But he also sensed Erasa there,wondering why she didn't head home,

Gohan landed on the grass,all the tables and decoration has already been cleaned up and spotted his Father with Erasa.

Erasa waited until he returned because they wanted to have a word about what happened,

Gohan explained in detail why Videl got upset,and what she said that made him leave.

Erasa was shocked,but Goku didn't really care what Videl had to say,.

"I did abandon you for 7 years but I was dead" Goku said,

"I also beat a lot of villains to death so calling me a deadbeat isn't that bad" Goku said.

"No Dad that's not what she meant by deadbeat" Gohan said, Impatient.

Gohan sighed, "I never told anyone yet but my marriage with Videl is rocky,and I don't think If I should continiue with her,she used to be so different,I'm so tired of getting home just to be yelled at and Pan is the only one that makes me happy.

"And I have no idea how you managed to keep up with mom,I've heard her call you names yell at you and be mean for no reason" Gohan said.

"Yeah but we managed to work on things,Chi-Chi has changed,she is supportive towards my training or no longer slacks my friends of for being former criminals and maybe Videl will change too," Goku said.

"Besides I honestly don't care what others say, it's just words."

" But Gohan is more sensitive than you Sir,and I'm happy your wife treats you with more respect now but personally I have no interest in waiting for someone to change,

"Life is too short for that and I need to be with someone who honors me and respects me,And If the person can't do that then it's time to wrap it up" Erasa said.

Gohan agreed with her,he does deserve better,deep inside he feels like divorcing her but if he does that he will also throw 14 years of being together away.

Its hard but Gohan can't be with her when their romance fizzles out,he will have a good night sleep before he makes further decisions.

"Dad can I stay with you for the night,?"

"I don't feel like I have a home with Videl at the moment." Gohan said distraught,he might get yelled at or might have to sleep on the couch,he can't take any more cold shoulders and prefers to be with his Dad more than anything.

Erasa felt for him and Goku granted him permission to stay Aslong as he needs.

"Erasa I don't want you to be by yourself at this hour" Gohan said. "can someone pick you up?"

"It's okay," Erasa said, "I'll take a night bus" but Gohan wasn't thrilled about that Idea,

"Or I'll take you home" Goku offered, "Well be there in a jiffy"

"Oh you mean well fly there?" Erasa chirped.

"Sort of" Goku smiled, "Grab onto my hand"

Erasa did so standing next to him,

"Erasa thank you for coming and thank you for being a good friend" Gohan said,he smiled at her a bit forgetting about this sour day.

"I'm happy I bumped into you at central city,otherwise we still wouldn't had the chance to meet up." Erasa said.

"Huh?" Gohan said, He never bumped into her,he hasn't been in central city in ages,

"I'll explain later," Goku said through the mindlink.

"Oh I see, take care Erasa and sleep tight" Gohan said and Goku brought his fingers to his forehead, "Uh where do you live again?" Goku asked.

"literally in Central city" Erasa said,"I'll show you the way when we get there"

"Okay sure now hold on tight" Goku said and they faded infront of Gohan,

the horizon was starting to become lighter,while the stars were still there,

"time to rest" Gohan thought and didn't wait until his Father comes back,

It felt nice to sleep in his old room again,as he tried to sleep Erasa remained in his mind and started to believe that he should have been with her. if only he had the courage to tell her how he felt,maybe things would have been different.

-/-

it was morning, Gohan slept well eventhough he went to bed very late, the matras next to him was messy and the blankets were like a pile,

he lightly stretched and made himself ready when he went downstairs he could already smell breakfast being prepared by his Mother.

Gohan walked down the stairs he greeted his mother first and then took a seat next to his Dad.

the morning never been this peaceful for years,Gohan was so happy to be with his parents again.

why did he leave such a good life behind? the only wonderful thing in his relationship with Videl was his daughter.

Gohan asked where trunks is but Goku responded that he's outside somewhere.

Goku ate fast like he's starved and Chi-chi seems more chipper than usual,mainly because it feels like back in the day where Gohan didn't meet that city woman and was still here with her and Goku.

Gohan carefully left his parents house,after minutes of waiting he finally spotted Trunks in the distance,

"Hi!" Trunks beamed happy,and popped in front of him with IT.

Trunks was in his training gear, He had the same forest green outfit with a red sash around,Gohan wears the traditional Gi similar to his father.

"Where did you go to?" Gohan asked,

"Just a stroll around the forest" Trunks said used IT to teleport them to a different location.

"Its been a long time" Trunks said,and channeled his power.

"Way too long" Gohan said in return,and tried to go Mystic but he couldnt do it anymore burn he managed to turn into a ssj2.

"Here goes" Trunks said, happy assuming that Gohan is using Mystic for the last resort.

They clashed,Gohan had a hard time keeping up with Trunks.

Trunks let his Aura roar and kicked Gohan from behind using IT.

Gohan landed on his hands and moved out of the way before Teunks could attack with a barrage of assaults.

"Focus Gohan!" Gohan said to himself and tried to follow Trunks movements and managed to put up a better fight,

"Man this guy is tough, and fast to boot" Gohan said to himself,he followed Trunks leaping over the mountains into the air above the sea.

The water shook as their fists connected,Trunks moved faster as he also channeled into a SSJ2,

Trunks gave a firm uppercut to the stomach almost knocking the wind out of him,Gohan growned in pain,now he really starts to regret not training anymore.

Trunks backed away thinking he should go easy until Gohan turned into Mystic,

But Gohan beckoned Trunks,hes not done yet,.

"That's the spirit" Trunks said and came at him, Trunks still overpowered him in speed,but still Gohan managed to give Trunks a good blow on his own.

Gohan fired a KamehamehaTrunks fired a super buster canon, towards Gohan,

The buster canon dominated, and pushed the canon through the Kamehameha,

Gohan got hit on the left side of his body eventhough he dodged it,the impact of the blast knocked Gohan to the ground.

Trunks came closer to Gohan fearing that Gohan has weakened too much from not training for so long.

Gohan pribed himself up and a large part of his Gi fell off him in shreds

"Well done, I'm impressed" Gohan said,and tore the remains off him.

Gohan breathed out and could feel his body immediately adapt to the pain and battle he's currently in,his Saiyan ability he had still hasn't completely faded.

The power struggle put a lot for preasure on his body and felt the sparks of of his Mystic power burn inside him, His yellow Aura turned into Snow White with electricity adorned.

Trunks watched in awe,he turned into Mystic but he does look a bit different.

Excitement for this fight grew and charged towards Gohan,

"Ha I got you know" Trunks said but Gohan has caught his fist much to his surprise.

"Don't be so sure," Gohan said as his voice changed volume.

and Gohan's aura alone was enough send Trunks flying.

Trunks used his flying ability to stop himself but the Aura roared through their surrounding like a hurricane.

Gohan charged towards Trunks,making it impossible for him to fight back,

Time froze when Gohan jabbed Trunks in the gut, an echoeing blow was heard and his eyes grew big like they are about to pop out.

he let out a choked sound and his hair turned back to normal,

Gravity pulled Trunks down

When Trunks was laying motionless in a crater on the ground Gohan immediately panicked,

"Oh gosh no!" Gohan said turning back to normal.

Gohan pulled Trunks out of there,how could he gotten carried away like that?

"Trunks-kun!"

"Cmon talk to me" Gohan shook him And Trunks opened his eyes finding Gohan by his side.

"Thank goodness" " I'm sorry little guy" Gohan said.

"It's all right, that was a very good fight,I have goosebumps all over." Trunks smiled hinting that he would love to have a round 2 but Gohan Lost his mood to fight.

Gohan moved some hair away and examined the injury on Trunks forehead.

"Wait here I'll see If there is a senzu bean," Gohan said,

"C'mon don't be silly, The bleeding has already stopped" Trunks dismissed his efforts to help.

Trunks's Gi was half torn apart,but it didn't matter Atleast his limbs are completly attached and no tooth got knocked out.

Gohan helped him up,

"You know I really missed this,just you and I training together,"

"During those times where being apart was never a thing and I always stayed for a few days at Mount Paozu and every morning we would wake up take have run through the forest." Trunks said.

"I was so happy having you and Goku as teachers,"

"I do remember those days" Gohan said warm,

"But it can go back to how it was,Atleast If you are willing to give me a second chance."

"I don't want to be let down again,"..Trunks said. "I've have a flaky father and I don't need more ppl like that"

Gohan felt ashamed for letting their friendship go astray,

He didn't want to be seen as a flake,If only he could make Trunks believe him,that he will never let him down like this again.

"Trunks-kun, I've been having trouble in my marriage,not only that but I've dealt with depression for years,I couldn't be a friend that you deserve with all the workload and stress that comes along with it," Gohan said.

"But things are different now," Gohan spoke.

"Trunks knew Gohan is not telling him everything,there is more going on but Trunks decided not to question him.

he will hear the full story later.

"All right," Trunks said nonchalant. Standing up.

"But..where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"For a swim, to cool off, you're coming? Trunks asked.

"Uh sure but am I getting a second chance or not"? Gohan wondered.

"Yeah," Trunks responded short.

Gohan shrugged and followed the lavender Saiyan to the lake.

-/-

Videl didn't understand why Gohan turned so cold for days now,he refused to sleep in the same bed as her.

It bothered her,she assumes that she might have gone too far but Gohan never stays angry this long no matter how many times she scolded and yelled at him at times.

Gohan noticed that Videl feels uneasy about his behavior,a part of him feels bad but on the other half he shouldn't let her get off the hook and make her think she can talk to him like that again. He started to realize that he's being treated with alot of disrespect and it was never like that in the beginning of their marriage,his mother and Fathers marriage wasn't Always great,9 out of 10 Chi-Chi yells at Goku but yet he still puts up with her.

Maybe he's ending up just like his Dad..maybe that's the reason he rather spend his time training with the Z warriors than be at home,at times Gohan wished he could leave for a handful of weeks and pick up his training.

Working out has Always put his mind at peace,Gohan regrets getting out of touch with his training and want nothing more than to get out of here.

His father trains and comes back at night to eat and hangs out with Goten and Chi-Chi before they go to bed,his mother believes that she could be the reason Goku rarely stays at home so now she shows her appreciation more and their marriage went from rocky to good in a short while.

Maybe that's what he needs to do,to prevent this marriage from a divorce. His thoughts was with Pan,he loves her to bits and wants her to grow up with 2 parents in her life.

And speaking of training he wonders If maybe with half year training in the HBTC can bring it back. It will be the perfect opertunity to polish his chakra's and be the warrior he once was.

He became mystic once more when he almost lost the sparring match against trunks,but Gohan felt a level beyond mystic,but If he manages to transform into mystic at will then he'll maintain it.

Hopefully with that the old grand kai can forgive him for neglecting that power.

Videl came down to the living room and spotted Gohan outside,he lowered his aura when he sensed her.

he didn't want to turn around to face her,right now he wants to leave before he loses his temper and wake up Pan during their bickering.

"Gohan wait" Videl said,"Why are you up this early and what are you doing"? she asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I need your permission to have a stroll outside our house" Gohan said,sure that response was rude but he had a right to be annoyed for being embarressed infront of his long time friends.

"Now you are acting like a child" Videl scolded back."You're angry because I wanted you home to work on that important asignment,and you've been pouty ever since"

Gohan felt his anger rise,here she goes again with her insults but he won't take it anymore,

"Never speak Ill about my Father again.." Gohan said with a venomous tone."I almost made Cell blow up the planet because of my ignorance but he took the fall for me,without him you wouldn't be alive, my beloved Pan and wonderful Brother wouldn't have the chance to be born"

"Ok I've gone a bit too far" Videl brushed it off,she does feel bad for hurting Gohan and wants to show him so bad but her pride Always gets in the way.

"a bit"? Gohan said.

"You took disgrace to a whole new level,and to make it worse you came between my life as a martial artist my friends..even my own Brother.

he looked at me like im a stranger..has grown astray because he think I don't really love him!"

"And It's all my fault"Gohan said saddened."I allowed you to do it fearing that if I won't do what you want you'll leave me"

"Gohan..that was never my intention" Videl said and Gohan finally mad eye contact with her.

"I want want a supportive husband in my life and see Pan grow up with a Father who's attentive towards her,it was something I never had as a child.

"You can go to the family reunion next month I'll see how I manage things myself for that night" Videl said hopefully things can go back to normal soon.

she stepped closer wrapping herself around him,but Gohan wasn't in the mood,"I uh might be late from work"Gohan said gently moving her arms from his neck.

"I need some time alone..to think" Gohan said.

"Ok" Videl said and tiptoed, Gohan closed his eyes and bended down a bit, their lips touched,he gave her a passionate smooch but to his dismay he felt nothing,when they were newly wed,Gohan would have instant goosebumbps and would feel love burst when they would kiss or hold hands but not now.

Maybe it's because of the anger but still it saddened him,

Gohan smiled a bit eventhough he's still hurt and Videl saw that as a sign that Gohan is getting over it and she smooched him again before she let him go up into to the air.

Gohan flied through the clouds,and the pretty sight above numbed Gohan's foul mood,he decided to call himself sick for today without telling Videl

he doesn't think that a few hours alone will do him good,he needs a whole day by himself

Videl went from a lovely girlfriend with a tad hostile temper to a tyrant and yells everytime she doesn't get her way,that he has put up with her for 10 years in a mystery,but he did it out of love..but how long can you live with a person who doesn't treat you the way you want them to?

Gohan has some serious decisions to make and went to see his Father.

Goten wasn't there,he was still at college,but thank goodness his Father was near the river,

Gohan got Goku's attention, Goku was happy seeing him,and was reminded by nice memories of them toghether.

They trained like in the old days,and during breaks they had a blast.

"Dad at the family reunion,you said you'll explain something to me later" Gohan said.

"Wanna enlighten me before we start sparring?"

"Oh I almost forgot about that,..

"What Erasa meant was, well it's kind of hard to explain but she didn't run into you at Central city..well she did but an alternate version of you" Goku said.

"What?..you mean it was me from a different timeline?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah..he I mean the other you, bumped into her and she gave him her number." Goku said.

"And not only that but in his time things are different compared to ours"

"Different"? Gohan repeated,"how different?"

Goku didn't respond right away because he wasn't sure if he should tell anything further.

"Dad..you can tell me anything,I can handle it I promise" Gohan said clutching his shoulder.

"In that alternate timeline You ended up with Erasa" Goku said. And it made Gohan feel warm.

"You're happy with her,she compliments you and keeps you strong,"

also by the things he mentioned to me it looks like the two of you never argue and Cherish every moment with you,She lets you visit your friends and family whenever you want because she loves and trusts you"

"Dad are you serious?" But..how did you find him?..I mean me"? Gohan asked. His heart leaps,Erasa is with him in a different timeline and it gave so much relief to his troubled mind,His counterpart sure is a lucky man.

"He used the time machine to seek help,a villain almost destroyed his world and came to me to help him get stronger" Goku said not wanting to admit that he was that monster.

"I hope he's okay,but I've seen the determination in his eyes and all that power he possesses,I have no doubt that he defeated that foe" Goku said proud thinking back about their training in the HBTC.

Gohan understood now why Erasa said that he looks less buff,

"I assume my alternate counterpart is a lot stronger than I am" Gohan smiled a bit.

"a thousand times more stronger but then again he never stopped training completely" Goku said.

Gohan shrugged and the way Goku proudly speaks of his alternate son made him feel a bit self conscious,assuming that Goku would love to trade him for a better version.

"But Dad I want to pick up my training" Gohan said.

"You said that the last time too" Goku said a bit dismissive standing up.

"No-no hear me out" Gohan said standing infront of him.

"I regret not taking my training seriously,but this time it will be different."

"I know it's very hard to believe that but I want to be that person again I once was" Gohan said determined. It was a tone that Goku hasn't heard since Gohan was little.

Goku gave an approved nod,"If you ever want to train I'll be right here"

"But don't no let me down" Goku warned.

"Never again" Gohan said happy that his Father wants to train him again.

-/-

after a heartfelt chat and training Gohan wanted to give Erasa a call to tell her about his discision.

 ** _"Hi, It's Gohan.."_**

 ** _"I've been thinking about what you said but I've decided that It's for the best that I give our marriage another shot._**

 ** _"we've been through alot and I want to see my daughter every minute of the day and not deal with shared custody."_**

 ** _"I'm willing to go to marriage counseling and make it work one last time,mainly because I made a vow and a husband should be with his wife."_**

Erasa came from the bathroom when Gohan spoke in her answering machine and almost picked up but when he said he wants to give Videl another chance she refused. tears rolled down her cheeks when he said that. She never wishes a divorce on anyone but still she thinks Gohan shouldn't be with someone if it feels like an obligation especially if that person is the reason why you rarely see your relatives and friends.

She wanted to disappear for a while again,and let him go forgood this time,she can't win his heart and there is no point in chasing someone who doesn't want to be with you.

Erasa moved away from the Phone but she froze in her tracks.

 ** _"Please don't disappear out of my life again,I need you as a friend and I'll never stop caring"_**

 ** _"I hope you will give a call back one day..and maybe see eachother again at the next family reunion..If you want to see me that is.._**

 ** _"I'm sorry I've let you down Erasa,..well that's all i have to say for now take care"._**

"Gohan!" Erasa said grabbing the Phone almost dropping it.

Gohan's eyes grew a bit in response,erasa seemed a bit shaken.

"yes?" Gohan said,feeling happy to being able to speak to her."are you alright?" Gohan said a bit serious.

"Y..yes..thank you for being honest about everything and not give me false hope..I won't talk you out of anything because it is you who should make the decisions in your life and not me" Erasa said swallowing a painful lump away.

Gohan started to feel saddened but his respect for her grew,eventhough she has feelings for him,she loves him enough to let him go instead of forcefully claiming what's not hers or yell at him for choosing Videl over her again.

Gohan sighed a bit,he fears that he has really hurt her,but his daughter will be the one who gets hurt the most,what If Pan resents him one day for not doing everything within his power to stay together for her?.That's something Gohan doesn't want to live with,in his heart he feels like a fool for letting Erasa go but the Father in him tells him that he made the right and selfless decision.

He still loves Videl eventhough it has wavered,and if there is still love left then he should stay with her.

"Will I see you again?" Gohan carefully asked, "My family enjoyed having you over and It would mean alot if you join us next time".

there was a short pause on erasa's end and it made Gohan tensed up,

" Erasa I never meant to hurt you,..this is one of the hardests thing I ever done" Gohan said,

"I know,I just time to get over all of this,.and yes I would love to come to the next family reunion." Erasa said from disspirited to a bit happier,the spunk was heard in her voice again,

"I..I won't keep you up any longer,..until then" Gohan said.

Erasa ended the Phone call on good terms and Gohan rised from the bench leaving the semi crouded park,a huge weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders,but still his body shivered.

Erasa took it well but her voice alone hinted that she's hurt,maybe things would have been better if he never admitted the turmoil in his marriage he could have figure it out on his own that he should make it work with Videl for Pan's sake without involving her too.

Hopefully things will go back to how it was,and speaking of turmoil he still has a whole day left and maybe he should visit friends he hasn't seen in a long while to relive memories when life was still simple.

-/-

a month has passed,Gohan's marriage is still far from perfect but Videl went to counceling to have a grip on her temper and also be considerate towards Gohan's feelings.

But Gohan hasn't bounced back,his love is still wavering but he has to do whatever he can to keep the spark alive,

and instead of counceling Gohan speaks to his father for advise,hopefully things will not turn sour between him and Videl.

Gohan already prepared himself for Trunks graduation,he still couldn't believe the little guy made it so far,he always hated studying but then again wisdom is the gift of age.

Gohan asked if it was possible to leave from work a bit early,Videl might not be happy about not doing full shifts but he really needs to be there. He can't mess up now.

At the park he's been on the phone with Trunks for a bit and felt a bit frustrated.

"Trunks come on I told you I'll be there why are you doubting me?" Gohan asked.

Gohan listened to him speak out about his consern,his father has no interest in being there so he fears something might come up.

"Trunks please Trust me, I made you a promise..I even asked for a day off to make sure nothing comes between this"

"Yes so can you please stop stressing so much?" Gohan asked.

"You can still Trust me little guy I won't let you down this time" Gohan said warm.

Pan came to her father wanting to sit on him, He put it on speaker so that he can hoist Pan up placing her on his knees.

"Thanks Gohan, I won't hold you up longer, Enjoy your day and I see you there"

"All right that's cool and stop being nervous"

"I'll try," Trunks said.

"Thanks,for everything" Trunks said and hopes everything will go as planned and ended the call.

"Papa" Pan said trying to get his attention,but Gohan just played with the spiky little ponytail in response,Gohan wasn't really paying attention to what Pan was saying.

"Yes dear" Gohan said and Pan looked a bit father wasn't listening Pan understands that her father is not responsive when he's in thoughts.

"Daddy can I watched that rated R movie at the theatre?"

"Yes Dear...what?! No! you can't," Gohan said coming to his senses,Pan couldn't help but giggle,but her Father wasn't very amused.

/-/

The graduation has started,Trunks was waiting in line with the other students,he deliberately stayed at the end of the line in case Vegeta wanted to be there.

Everyone had their chance to give a one minute speech before their degree is handed to them.

Trunks took a glance around the crowd,his mother sister and grandparents were there,his and Gokus friends came including Goku himself except for his Father, Trunks sighed disappointed, Why can't he be there,sure Trunks was born out of wedlock,he came unplanned but even with Bra he's not very attentive.

Gohan arrived a handful of minutes early,and that made Trunks feel a bit better.

It was Trunks turn to speak, and remained close to the microphone,

"I want to thank all my friends and family for being here,without your love and support I wouldnt be able to succeed,"

"I would like to take the opportunity to thank my elder brother for being here aswell," Trunks said,looking at Gohan.

"Onii-chan please stand so that everyone can see you,"

Gohan looked around a bit,nobody was standing up and unsure Gohan pointed at himself.

"Yes you" Trunks said and Gohan rised from his seat and the audience applaud as Trunks leaped from the stage to Embrace Gohan.

Trunks called him "Onii-chan" and his day couldn't get any better,

Videl heard from others that Gohan checked out from work earlier to be at Trunks college.

She carefully walked in to see if it was indeed true,she felt very uneasy seeing Erasa at the family reunion,she has always been all over Gohan in their high school years,it's always been a friend of hers but has always seen Erasa as competition.

But his co workers were telling the truth,she could see them at a short distance,

Gohan was still taller than Trunks,

and as they hugged He had to look all the way down at Trunks who allowed himself being cradled against Gohan's chest.

It was a cute moment,It was like Gohan was enveloping a lost son in his embrace.

Videl couldn't help but feel a bit guilty,She demanded a lot from him and said from the beginning that she wants a successful man with money so that he doesn't have to leech from her father's wealth to support his family,even though all the wealth his father had could be his if the Earth knew who killed Cell.

She decided to leave,and maybe it was for the best,that she loosened up,Gohan felt very lonely during their marriage,he supported her but she only gave a fraction in return.

-/-

Erasa came to the second family reunion along with sharpener,

Gohan and him greeted eachother eventhough they started as enemies in highschool,mainly because he was jelous because Gohan won Videls affection,they have put differences aside and became decent friends. Gohan was very happy to see Erasa again he feared that he might have burned her so bad that she would stop talking to him completely,

He couldn't thank her enough for her forgiving heart.

and he could enjoy this day to the fullest. Everyone was suprised seeing Gohan again,they expressed their consern last time he just took off,he briefly explained what happened and left it at that,appreciating everyone's consern.

Goten carefully approached Gohan touching his shoulder, Gohan turned around assuming its a friend, His smile faded a bit when it was Goten thinking that Goten will give him another earful,

"Gohan..the way I acted is inexcusable," Goten began,

"I should have known better than start an argument at the reunion

"Ever since I did that I feel ashamed for the way i spoke to you" Goten said.

"Im sorry Onii-San" Goten said,

"Its okay,I deserved all of that" Gohan said sympatising with him.

"No you didnt deserve that, I never took the many good things you did for me into consideration and only rubbed the few things you did wrong in your face" Goten said.

"Aslong we are there for eachother when it's really needed like saving the world and stuff I'm ok with us being apart" Goten said willing to hold on to the last end of the stick of their brotherhood.

Gohan almost became emotional,his poor brother suffered the most,he Came closer to Goten.

"I like to be there for you when the Earth doesn't need any saving,"

"as much as I can, like back in the old days,"If you can forgive and forget that is " Gohan said.

Goten nodded, "Forgive and forget"

-/-

It became late, Sharpner wanted to leave since he got work tomorrow,and Erasa gave him a ride,

Gohan came aswell to make sure Erasa will arrive home safe after she dropped him off,

"Now that Sharpner is gone,..why won't we fly to my apartment?" It'will be much faster" Erasa said.

"Uh now?" Gohan asked as Erasa slowed down her hovercraft.

"Yeah, there is nobody around" Erasa said and stepped out before parking.

"all right," Gohan said placing the capsule back into Erasa's holder.

"Put this on" Gohan said. "It's a chilly up in the air"and helped Erasa put her arms in his tuxedo like coat.

without a warning Gohan litterally swiped her off her feet and flied up into the air, Erasa shrieked,but her fears went away as the flied above the clouds,

lights of the buildings glowed behind the veil of the night leaving a romantic vibe,

"Um Gohan we already passed my house" Erasa said.

"I know..but I don't want this night to end just yet..I want to show you the world from above,just like old times" Gohan said.

Erasa firmed her grip around Gohan, "Like old times" Erasa repeated softly while resting against his shoulder, She still remembered when she caught him flying and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone if he takes her for a spin.

Erasa wouldn't betray him even If he declined but she just wanted him to get over his fear for once and step in the unknown.

Gohan landed on an old roof of a barn,where they used to sit as teens,time has passed so quick..now they are fully grown having their own life,it feels strange seeing eachother again but also great because life has treated them kind with an equal chance to success.

"Erasa I am very happy we got to see eachother again" Gohan said.

"me too" erasa said as she gazed that the full moon and illuminating stars,

"But I think it's for the best that we see eachother on the family reunion only..until I have my feelings under control because I don't want to hurt videl"Gohan said.

"I understand,I wanted to suggest the same thing" Erasa said bringing her hands togther that rested on her lap."I want nothing more than be with you all the time,go out and have fun together but I don't want to go into tempation to do anything to disrespect Videl or ruin your marriage you are trying to build up"

"Eventhough my heart is longing to kiss you" Erasa said shy.

"My heart longs for it too,as soon as I saw you on my first day in highschool I was spellbound by your beautiful appearance" Gohan admitted,

"But I made a vow..I can't do this to Videl" Gohan said eying her serious.

"And I don't want you to" Erasa said touching his shoulder,

"but why didn't you admit your feelings for me?" Erasa asked.

"Because..I wasn't sure how you feel,you are nice to everyone and didn't treat me any better or worse than anyone else..and when Videl admitted she loved me you were very supportive and there was no hint of Jealousy in you so..I thought It was the sign that you didn't love me and I felt it was for the best to move on with Videl"

Gohan stuttered fringing his hands and spoke quite fast,and Erasa knows that he Always does that when he feels like he's being cornered.

"Gohan..hey calm down, I'm not upset with you, I could have made the first move so I'ts kind of my fault,the reason why I didn't become jealous because in my heart I know I had no right to be,when you truly love someone you let them be happy even If It's not with you" Erasa.

"and now that I know how you truly feel is very healing,..It's like a weight lifted off my shoulders" Erasa said.

Erasa amazed Gohan again,this woman right here is someone you only find once in a lifetime, so selfless and sacrificing to benefit others just like his own Father.

Gohan smiled, "I see,.."I'm also pleased to know how you feel,It's what I need to close this chapter"

Erasa leans her cheek against Gohan's shoulder almost dosing off against her wishes,

Gohan looked down,he felt happy inside and maybe he can feel happy like this with his own wife,there is still a spark and It's worth fighting for after being together for so long.

Gohan brought a hand around Erasa's shoulder, "Come" Gohan gently said and Erasa was wide awake when she felt herself levitating above the city,

she chuckled in relief knowing she's with Gohan who holds her tight,and cherished the moment on their way to her appartment,

"wauw that was great!" Erasa breathed,she looked down when Gohan lowered to the ground,

Her heels touched the ground and eyed Gohan lovingly,her eyes seemed like diamons sparkling with an euphoric hint.

Gohan held both hands into his in response,bringing them close to his heart.

"I will Always love you" Gohan said,

"And I will Always love you,.." Erasa said.

they said their goodbyes as friends and Gohan waited until she entered her apartment,before turning around making his way to Mount paozu,

when Gohan left someone poked it's head behind the corner of a building watching Gohan fly away,and left the scene quickly.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter about how things will go in the current timeline,Gohan faced trouble in his marriage but still let the woman of his dreams go to make the marriage work for Pan,but who was that evesdropper?I don't know you can decide,**

 **Until next time,**

 **Light Gaia.**


	20. timeless beauty

3 years has passed since Black Goku's reign of terror,everything seems peaceful on Earth but hopefully it will stay that way when the new Budokai tournament will be held,and what's more exciting is that fighters from other universes have been invited by Beerus and Champa to compete right here on Earth.

That made Goku super excited and wondered If he could convince the ones who plan the budokai tournament to do one sooner,

When the Sun came up Erasa carefully closed the door,and noticed Goku in the distance,he came home from Whis planet and noticed her as well.

"Hi there you're up very early" Goku said surprised.

"Yeah I need to do some urgent business, My Father has some back problems due surgery and asked me to help him" Erasa said.

"Oh I see, well good luck with you Dad" Goku said.

"Can you tell Gohan that?" I might be home at night or tomorrow" Erasa said.

"Ok sure" Goku said moving past her, Erasa took a flight assuming helll let Gohan know so that she doesnt have to call.

Onii-san" Goten whined rubbing Gohans back who is under the covers.

"Go away I have only one hour left" Gohan groaned. "Youre waking up Erasa" Gohan warned as Goten started jumping on the bed.

"Shes not here" Goten said,

"Huh?" Gohan said sitting up,she was indeed not there "But where could she have gone to? It's 5 am" Gohan said.

"Goten stop it!" Gohan said annoyed and grabbed him, Gohan got up with Goten under his arm towards the door, "Im Gonna sleep a bit more Ill see you at breakfast" Gohan said.

"But Gohan Dad will leave to Whis planet to train"

"Are you coming?" Goten asked.

"Sure I'll leave Erasa a sticky note" Gohan said."I find it a bit strange that she left like that" Gohan said.

"Maybe she had to work early and didn't want to wake you,Dad does it with mom too now that he's finally employed" Goten said.

"I guess you are right" Gohan huffed traveling towards the bathroom as Goten waited outside with the others.

Around the afternoon the gang returned,Whis wanted to eat delicious threats and since Bulma was unavailable Trunks and Goten went with him,

Gohan stayed with his Father after studying for an hour, The sun will slowly reach its peak, Gohan rubbed his forehead dry with his palm focusing his attention to his Dad.

"Dad wanna spar?" Gohan said happy,

"Yeah sure" Goku said, and powered up.

Goku turned SSJG base form,casting red saprkling fire out of his chakra.

Gohan turned into a Semi SSJ Spirit keeping his upperclothing attached.

they glanced warmly at eachother but then Gohan became serious,Goku teleported up in the air and Gohan was in the same location within seconds,Goku was suprised, His speed has increased and doesnt need tol earn instant transmission with a speed like that.

Gohan attacked and swaps location appearing behind Goku's back, before he could respond Goku was slammed against a mountain, His face hit the rock and turned around immediately blasting Gohan,

Their fists collided but managed to hit eachother,Goku was amazed by Gohans improve their and felt that he could challenge him as ask blue. And maybe in the future Goku can challenge him as ssj blue ascend.

They left their sweat soaked GI to dry as they layed on the ground,enjoying the sunrays on their flawless skin.

"Dad Im very happy that Youre in my life again,We havent spend so much time together in years ,but Inwished we could also do things that doesnt revolver around training..you know you and me doing Father and son activities"

"I really miss it"Gohan said.

"I try to juggle training and spending time with all of you but it's hard but Atleast we do other things during breaks" Goku said.

"Yeah.." Gohan said dry,

"Youre ok?..at times I notice you drift in to thoughts" Goku said.

"Oh its...its nothing" Gohan said looking away

"Come on!" Goku said slapping his bare back where he's burned by the sun.

"Yii" Gohan squirmed and gave his Father a death glare,

"I know you way better than this,you can still tell Your Father everything" Goku said.

Gohan gave in,his Father has ways been the best person to talk to next to Piccolo and Krillin.

"Well its just that, at times I feel im not good enough for Erasa,maybe its because im not attentive enough to her needs because of my training." Gohan said.

Goku listened carefully, "Gohan Erasa knows why you have to do this,and far as ive seen shes always got you back and is supportive, she even blushes when you train in only shorts so shes still into you" Goku said.

"I don't doubt that she loves me but at times I feel that she deserves better,a fiance who is not part of Earth special forces and be with her every single day" Gohan said.

"Gohan, there are women who don't approve of your lifestyle,and which is why you need to find a woman who accepts that Earth's safety rests on your and my shoulders.

And as far as I know Erasa is that type of woman who accepts it and wants to support you" Goku said. "Just like with your mother I'm happy that she's supportive of my training"

"At first it didn't really matter but now that I'm older and wiser I realize how fortunate I am with a wife like that" Goku said falling in love all over with Chi-Chi again.

Gohan loves hearing Goku talk kindly about his mother and focused his attention to the conversation they had.

"Father," but what if she'll leave one day mainly because of this?" Gohan said looking troubled,it would be a great loss since he never loved a woman More than her.

"You can never prevent that from happening,but if it does then it was never meant to be,also being a good husband doesn't require you just sit there with your wife watching tv or go on dates, a good husband provides for her, and protects the house she lives in."

"But in your case you also protect the planet she lives on" Goku said.

That made Gohan think for a moment, his father is right,

"Thanks dad" Gohan smiled feeling better and thought about what kind of flowers he could give Erasa,instead of whining he should continiue to show her that she's very loved.

"Cmon let's continue our training" Gohan said chipper beckoning his father after he got up,

"after that I'll make supper," what would you like to have?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno but I'm very hungry" Goku said and his stomach roared,

"Okay let's have some chow first"Gohan said flying back to the house.

Goku felt priveliged that Atleast one of his sons can cook,it will make him cope missing out on his wife's cooking.

Trunks teleported back with Goten to Mount Paozu, they stayed away longer because Trunks wanted to see Vegeta even if it's just for training,they sparred together which was very nice,Atleast Vegeta is satisfied that Trunks sticks true to his training even when he sees not there.

The youngsters noticed Gohan outside, he was dwelling in his own thoughts wondering what to do,

"Onii-san we're back" Goten said.

"Hey," Gohan said looking down and focused his eyes towards the horizon,Its getting late and he heard nothing back from her.

"Have you guys seen Erasa?" Gohan asked.

"I havent seen her since yesterday" Trunks spoke

"It isn't like her to stay away this long, and I can't sense her Ki anywhere close" Gohan said.

"Maybe she lost track of time and forgot to call" Goten said.

"Erasa is not like that,shes responsible"

"I'm going to see If I can track down her Ki near the city" Gohan said serious and left them by themselves.

Trunks was by himself, His SSJ God power has increased more,In a short amount of time.

This keeps him motivated to keep going,His power feels more his surroundings feels like he's more aware,like he's a superior version of himself and wonders how far his God powers will take him.

And he sensed a Ki from someone familiar, Erasa arrived in clear sight landing on the ground, Trunks teleported infront of her.

"Erasa where did you go to?" Trunks asked happy that she returned safe,

"I had some arrants" Erasa smiled.

"Why didn't you say? I missed having you around." Trunks skipped after her,

"Aw I missed you too," Erasa smiled playing with his hair as they had a stroll in the air.

"But didn"t Goku-sama told you where I went?" Erasa asked.

"erm no,"

"Gosh." Erasa facepalmed, "I told him that I had to do some urgent business.

"Well Uncle can be a bit forgetful, but hey nobody is perfect" Trunks said.

Erasa felt a bit bad that Goku didn't reported to Gohan that she won't be back until tonight or the next morning, she decided to make him dinner .

Gohan arrived to Mount Paozu he failed to locate Erasa's ki in the cities,she wasn't at her parents place or anywhere,Gohan rubbed the bridge of his nose frustrated,

He didn't know If he should stay calm or be worried sick about her,She loves going to late night movies by herself every now and then but never without a word.

Gohan looked up,sensing her energy far ahead, Relief came over him and raced back.

when he came home he could smell food being prepped.

Trunks and Goten where with Goku lazy louncing on the grass,

"Hey Gohan" Goku greeted, "Oh I forgot to tell you that Erasa's Father had a back injury and will come back later Goku said.

"Thanks" Gohan huffed.

"You could have let me know you found her" Gohan said to Trunks,he wasnt angry but wasnt too happy about stressing over nothing.

"Oh sorry,well atleast you know now" Trunks responded.

"Well better late than never" Gohan shrugged getting over his annoyance,it's so nice to see Goku among them,he quickly went inside to greet Erasa before he'll spend time with his Dad.

Gohan went inside the kitchen,and Erasa noticed him,

"Erasa I heard about your Father" Gohan said embracing her to comfort her but also happy that she's unharmed.

"Aww he'll be fine," Erasa said patting his back,

"Hey uh sorry for this, I didn't want to wake you up so I told Goku-sama what's going on but forgot to report back." Erasa said.

"Atleast you're safe and sound," Gohan smiled."Will you see him again tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Yes only during night time but it won't last long, I promise I'll be here soon supporting you with your training."

"Thanks..I'm sorry that so much time is consumed by my training and we didn't spend much time doing other things" Gohan said.

"It's indeed a bummer but I enjoy seeing you train,so can live with that" Erasa responded.

"I'll have long breaks every day from now on," Gohan said. "I need you to know that I don't want you to feel left behind,training is important but so are you" Gohan said.

Erasa felt happy hearing this but she wished he would focus on training full time so that she could continiue doing what she's doing without drawing any suspicion.

"That would be nice dear,But you shouldn't train less"

"Just Keep up the good work" Erasa said focusing on what she's doing,Gohan thought her response to his request was a bit uninterested,doesnt she want to spend more time with him?

"Right..um are we still okay"? Gohan wondered.

"We're fine" Erasa said givng him a soft peck on the cheek. "Dinner is almost done dear,If you like you can bring the plates on the table. " Erasa asked.

"Sure," Gohan said and asked Goten if he want to place them neatly and Goten gladly did he went to see his Father.

There was something not right,Erasa never acts like closed book,

maybe she doesn't believe him anymore,

Hopefully his busy schedule isn't putting strains on his relationship with her.

Gohan took a seat beside his father outside,thank goodness during dinner Erasa seems like her usual self,happy and attentive,They had dinner outside and Goku was surprised that her cooking resembles the same high quality his wife provides.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks dear,it tasted great"

"You're welcome," Erasa said she offered him Some well seasoned kelp noodles, it was still warm,it was great having everyone here If only his Mother was here too,but he's sure she's having a wonderful time with Bulma and tights at the Hong kong festival.

Gokus friends visited him too and Erasa gladly made some more to serve, You know what they say the more people the more fun.

Gohan couldn't have asked for a better woman, She gets along great with all his friends and most importantly her and his Dad seem to adore eachother.

Gohan asked Trunks to teleport to the lookout asking If Dende and Piccolo wants to come wanted to join Trunks and both poofed away.

Erass watched them disappear, "I hope they'll be ok,it's kind of late" Erasa said.

"They will be," Gohan said, "Hey you want to sit with me for a minute,?

"Yes" Erasa agreed and sat between his legs with both arms around her,.

Gohan felt happy knowing that Erasa still seem pleased in their current relationship and will make sure it will stay that way.

In the morning Erasa made herself ready for college, She almost slept in and hopes she can still focus,

Gohan arrived when she was about to take off.

"Erasa wait," Gohan said approaching her,

"Yes dear?" Erasa smiled

"College starts in 1 hour" Erasa said a bit uneasy."I gotta go"

"I know babe, I just want to give you this' Gohan said and handed her a senzu bean.

"I know you're stressed about your Father so this will help" Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan" Erasa said and enveloped herself in an embrace."That's so kind darling but what If one of you seriously get hurt?" Erasa said.

"There are many from where that came from" Gohan assured her. Putting the bean in her hand closing it,

"Thanks dearest, I'll see you um after college" Erasa said,Gohan pecked her on the forehead and let her levitate she flied away and Gohan watched her until she was out of sight,

Erasa didn't know what to do next,her Father did had a small back surgery but he doesn't need help at all,Erasa used it as an alibi to come home late but with the senzu bean she can't use that anymore,and lying that she dropped it won't solve it either because Gohan will just give her another one. She stays with him at Mount Paozu 3 times a week and Gohan could be a deep sleeper so maybe she can sneak out at night without him knowing.

Gohan noticed that Erasa looks more tired than usual,like dosing off during breakfast or while she's standing,at times it looks quite funny but now it sparked concern,

He wished he could help her but she blamed it on he late night shows shes watching and will tone it down.

And he decide to let it slide for now,

during nighttime around 1 am he felt the bed move,he was awoken by it,Erasa was no longer sleeping against him across the chest, and drowsily looked beside him, Erasa was on her feet leaving the bedroom in stealth.

Gohan closed his eyes again assuming she's going to the toilet,or drink something.

he slept for a while but Erasa didn't come back, 'She must be binge watching that show' Gohan thought and slipped into a shirt nearby. He has no intention to boss her around but maybe he can convince her to do this during her day off.

But she was nowhere to be found,he turned on the lights and wandered to the fridge to see if she left a note,

Nothing was there,not even on the dining table.

Shes gone,he stepped outside assuming she went to his parents house but Gohan couldn't track her energy anywhere near.

Gohan had hard time sleeping and didn't know what to say to confront her without arguing with eachother.

but when Erasa carefully climbed into the bed again after hours being away,Gohan said nothing to her,not even asking her why she left the house instead he bottled it up inside.

Erasa tried to wiggle her way into his arms but Gohan wasn't in the mood to be touched by her he pretended he was still asleep turning his back to her.

Erasa didn't try again as her guilt grew,what if he found out she left?

During the morning Gohan seemed stressed but tried to hide it, the words "Where have you been"? was at the tip of his tongue but couldn't say it,what If her mother needed her that night? And he's being an jerk for nothing? So after spending some time together Gohan mellowed out returning to his happy self again.

But this isnt a one time thing.

Gohan felt more uneasy when Erasa disappeared again at night,should he stay awake until she comes back or should he confront her tomorow?

he knows she's not seeing anyone behind his back,atleast he hopes,

so far he never sensed a smell of an another man on her,but what on earth could she be doing?

Trunks teleported Gohan where Erasa was, he felt a bit uneasy and hope that they aren't going to argue and that Gohans suspicion is true, He really hope not. Gohan told Trunks that he'll take it from here and Trunks teleported away.

Erasa was near the park near the college Gohan goes to, she sat by herself for a bit,and then decided to leave, She wanted to go inside and tell him what she's been doing lately but a a part of her didn't want to. She feels bad but for now it's best that he doesn't know anything. Everything will go back to normal.

She was in thoughts as she walked to an area where she can fly away unnoticed,

Something blocked her and it made her look up, "Gohan hey" Erasa smiled, "Uh I thought college ended at 5," she said not knowing that he didn't had any class on this day.

He was wonderfully dressed Erasa thought but Gohan seemed not that happy,

"Erasa I.."

"Never mind" Gohan huffed wanting to leave her,he just couldn't confront her fearing that he'll say things in anger.

"No wait I know something is up, you've become more tensed and less happy" Erasa said moving in front of him.

"Is the Earth in trouble..or have I hurt you without knowing?" Erasa said a bit guilty.

Gohan scowled slightly,part of him wants to let it go but he had to ask her otherwise it will gnaw at his thoughts.

"The other night you left without a word..what were you doing outside so late?"

Erasa gasped inwardly,

"If there is something I need to know, then now it's the right time to tell me" Gohan said serious.

Erasa looked to the ground,If only she had more time,but she didn't want Gohan to become upset with her more since he hates secrets kept from him with a passion.

"Gohan...I've been taking 3 jobs without telling you, 2 part time and 1 night shift,I did it all for this" Erasa said reaching to her pocket.

Gohan's face bloomed,in her palm rested a tiny box,and when she opened it a ring sparkled in the light of the sun.

"I..I wanted to ask you to..be my husband after I have my Bathelor degree but.." Erasa said.

"I wanted this to be a surprise but guess trying to lie my way out of this will only make it worse" Erasa said.

Gohan felt so bad,like he's the lowest scum of the universe,how could he think so low of her?,

his darling Erasa has been nothing but supportive of him,caring nurturing and Always made him feel happy and safe,more safe than any brief relationships he had. She was never the liar,bully or the bossy and manipulative one.

At times Gohan thinks she's too kind,she never argues with him and wished she would drive him nuts for once,

But deep inside he wouldn't change anything about her,

"It's ok if it's a bit too early I understand, we can Always remain engaged and marry whenever you are ready" Erasa said hopefully she didn't make Gohan uneasy.

Erasa wanted to put the wedding ring away but she yelped in shock when Gohan grabbed her by her petite waist lifting her up,

"Yes," Gohan said happy,

"I do"Gohan said as he lowers her,and she kept her arms around his shoulders.

Erasa smiled while tears started to splash down,Gohan's eyes revealed happy tears too,

the wind started to blow and Erasa's dress was dancing in the wind leaving a beautiful princess like effect.

Gohan hesitately bended down,Erasa looked at him wondering what's taking him so long but then she took matters into her own hands and tiptoed.

She gave Gohan a shy quick kiss,and Gohan cupped her face giving her a better one in return,

for once they didn't feel the uneasiness of showing public display of affection,they didn't care if the whole world would watch them

An proposal like this with feelings so strong for another being can only happen in a lifetime and they are not just flings who got together but they are future husband and wife with a strong undying love and honor for eachother

They broke apart and Gohan kept her face cupped placing another smooch on her,he wasn't sure if he ever feels comfortable to do this again so why not kiss her once more while's he's at it.?

Erasa hugged Gohan tight while still holding onto the case of the wedding ring,

"I would like to put the wedding ring on you," Erasa said letting go off him,and Gohan looked down at her as an Euphoric feeling surrounds his heart, Erasa was on her knees placing the engagement ring on his finger.

"With this ring I'll grand you my eternal love," Erasa said her line.

"And I will provide for you and keep you from all harm" Gohan said holding her hands to stand up,and wiggeled the other ring on her.

Erasa beat him to it,he wanted to propose to her after they decide to moved in with eachother but this moment couldn't be more perfect.

Erasa leaned in, Gohan thought she wanted a kiss so he puckered up slightly but looked down when he felt her against his chest and the warm hands that were around her waist enveloped her into an embrace,

Gohan's white shirt was partly unbuttoned and she could feel his heartbeat and the warmth of his skin agains her face.

They heard people clap and they looked behind them seeing a couple of strangers cheer them on,they watched them since they start putting the engagement rings on eachother,both blushed a bit and the people came towards them to congratulate them wishing them a happy long lasting marriage.

Gohan and Erasa arrived at mount Paozu, They seem fine with each other,they are holding hands like they have something wonderful happening to them,and Trunks came to them.

"Are you two okay now"? Trunks carefully asked. Both smiled and revealed their engagement rings to him.

"Oh gosh are you kidding"? Trunks beamed seeing them bloom.

"Erasa was saving for a ring without even telling me" Gohan said firming his grip around her shoulder still feeling in awe.

"I'm sorry,I wanted this to be a surprise" Erasa said.

Trunks smiled happy, and rushed to Gohan to glomp him,

"Woah" Gohan said returning the hug, Trunks held onto him around the waist,and Gohan looked down caressing his hair.

"Trunks-kun, Ill always be there for you,that will never stop" Gohan said lowering to his level,"Even when I have a family of my own..Gohan said sincere.

"Ofcourse I have no reason not to trust you" Trunks chirped and hugged Gohan around the shoulders,

"Aw chucks little guy,that means a lot" Gohan said hugging back and rested one hand against Trunks scalp. Erasa smiled, they looks so cute,Gohan holds him like he's the kids Father.

This chat with Trunks went easier than with Goten,Goten was upset when he told him that he'll marry Erasa when he's taking over as CEO and talked to him more than an hour to explain to him that nothing will come between their brotherhood,

Gohan isn't sure If he'll ever convince Goten succefully but maybe but that fear will cease when they'll be living in Mount Paozu still.

Chi-Chi felt more than happy that her eldest son is engaged hoping they'll give her a lot of grandchildren to nurture.

The engagement ceremony started a few days before Goku re-married.

Within a few years after Erasa is done studying they will do their vows,

As for Trunks his mother will soon go on business trips,and Vegeta could only be seen Training,he ignored his wife's birthday,didn't go to Trunks soccer play and has left for some weeks to train with Whis,Trunks had no idea when he comes back. Everytime he thinks their bond improves it shatters again over time.

He knows he shouldn't sulk and that he sees his dad during training Atleast but why is it so hard to be involved in his life too?

Trunks felt a shadow approach him,he flinched a bit backing away a bit.

"Hey little guy..you are not joining the party?"

"Well im kind of danced out" Trunks said.

"Are you ok?..you seem a bit troubled" Gohan asked.

"Yeah,..Trunks said getting up from the grass,and stated trying to act more chipper,

Hes attending Gohan engagement ceremony and he wants Him to enjoy this moment because how many relationships last this long with a love that keeps growing? Most ppl call it quits after a year or it isn't the same it it's was in the beginning.

It's very rare and It would be kind of egotistical to make everything about his personal issues again. He wants Gohan to be with his family instead of sit with him for hours and talk about problems.

and with that Trunks started to focus on the positive things and his mood brightened up and started to chat happily to Gohan being spunky

Gohan said nothing but kept and arm around Trunks shoulders keeping him close as they walked back to where Chi-Chi is she gave up on dancing with her husband after he stepped on her sore toes multiple times already.

Gohan felt bad for Trunks eventhough he doesn't know what's troubling him,he knew Trunks was putting up a poker face as soon as he asked him what's the matter but didn't confronted him with that,

Gohan will let him sulk until he's ready to talk to him,Trunks is Always alot more willing to open up when you give him time,but Gohan hopes that Trunks will be ready soon so that he can help him solve it.

The ceremony ended but the wedding is already planned in the near future,It felt new to Gohan being engaged and it sealed a new chapter of his adult life.

Trunks spender the week with Goku and then a few days with Gohan,and in he weekend Goten will join him,

Trunks got over his sleep and went downstairs to grab a bite,he turned the tv on watching a movie burn made sure the volume remains down.

he heard footsteps coming down but wasn't in the mood to look who was there,there was some noise coming from the fridge but then the door of the living room arruptly opened,

Erasa came in and exhaled in relief, "Goah trunks I thought there was an intruder." Erasa said.

"Oh sorry I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch a movie, " Trunks said.

"in the dark?" Erasa chuckled turning the switch on.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone," Trunks said.

"Why are you down again? I noticed you sulk way too much, a kid your age should be care free" Erasa said.

"Okay but I have some troubles with my dad and..I fear that all my friend will move on and I'll be alone" Trunks said opening up.

"It's not something you would ever understand" Trunks said.

"But I do,my father was never there until now" Erasa said.

"Oh sorry that was very rude of me..but "

"The reason why I only have friends who are in Fathers or in Goku's family tree is because we are the last of the Saiyans"

"But even our tight bond won't guarantee that we'll be close in a distant future." Trunks said.

Erasa nodded and continiued to listen

"You know at times I want to distant myself from anyone because why bother invest time in people if they are just going to turn their back on you one day?",

"But on the other half I don't want to do things to others what I fear that might happen to me"

Erasa understood Trunks dilemma,he Always felt forgotten by his Father despite being around Capsule corps.

"I think you have a strong fear of being abbandoned" Erasa said motherly.

Trunks looked up at her he never really thought about it that way,

"It's ok,I have the same thing you have, At times worry that Gohan moves on and find someone else,I wasn't planning to be with him even when i realized i have romantic feelings,"

"but there was one thing that still made me have one leap of faith..and that's love and honor we have for eachother"

"If I didn't have so much love inside me then I would have stayed single without batting an eye""I'm not here to tell you what to do,but don't distant yourself from your friends"..doing that and I guarantee you that you will end up alone" Erasa said a bit serious but her voice remained gentle.

Trunks knew she was right,"But how do I deal with this insecurity?"

"Stop sulking about it..and talk to your loved ones how you feel..Since your father is the main culprit of that fear maybe it's best to start with him first"

Trunks smiled a bit he focused on the ground and then to m

"You're a keeper Erasa,"

"Gohan Always tells me the same thing" Erasa said happy with the compliment.

"I'm kind of over my sleep after that startle so let's watch some tv" Erasa said turning the large screen on,Erasa let him pick a movie he wanted to watch

Trunks moved a bit closer to her,she's like a Sister and hopefully she'll accept him calling her Onee-san one day but right now it seems a bit early since this is the first time they actually spended quality time together.

after the movie was over Erasa went inside her bedroom waking Gohan up, he turned to her very sleepy and Erasa told him to spend the night at Goku's house, the lights were still on there so Chi-Chi is probably binge watching something now that they have a TV in there for the first time.

They were gladly accepted and Goten was shocked when he heard his brother and jumped out of bed rushing downstairs to see Gohan.

"Onii-san" Goten said affectionately and jumped towards him, Gohan caught Goten spinning him,it felt great spending the night in his own humble abode,Goku wasn't even bothered to ask what Gohan was doing here, he just nonchalantly asked if they would like to have dinner before they hit the sack.

That's what Gohan loves about his Dad,never suspicious or a man of strict rules, all of his friends and allies can appear infront of his doorstep and gladly let them stay for the night.

Everyone slept on a large matras on the ground in a room that was made larger due renovation and everyone had enough space to change their sleeping position without bumping into eachother.

Chi-Chi laid curled up against Goku and

Erasa had Goten against her shoulder and they looked like brother and sister taking a nap,Gohan was happy that they got along wonderfully, Videl always tried to hide the fact that she finds him very annoying but Erasa adores his outspoken and bubbly personality.

Trunks stared at the ceiling towards the large rotating fan,this is all he ever wanted,living togther in one large mansion,he felt less anxious about the Future but how knows how long that will last?

Trunks yawned in his hand and crawled over to Gohan, Gohan was never a heavy sleeper and felt a warm cheek against his stomach.

Gohan responded with a ruffle of his hair, "Hey" Gohan whispered in acknoledment.

"Hi..tomorrow before I leave home I want to tell you what has been troubling me"..Trunks said sitting up on the matras and Gohan did the same a second later.

"Do you want to get it off your chest now?" Gohan said."We can have a word in the living room"

"No we can chat tomorrow It's not a serious issue.."

"It is to me"Gohan said making Trunks Look up at him.

"I just need your reassurance..but It can wait tomorrow until, I promise I'm not bottling things up"

Gohan didn't know if he should give in or continue to try to make him talk but then Trunks touched Gohan shoulder eying him a bit unsure.

"Will you Always be there for me?even after many years..as an Elder brother?"

ofcourse I will..Gohan thought why did trunks doubt that?what on Earth happened to him now?did he forgot the chat they had like a week ago?"

Gohan pauzed for a moment but knows he'll hear the full story tomorrow,a smile appeared on his features he picked Trunks up in respose,keeping the youngster close,

"I promise you I will..after all the sorrow we went through how can I possibly not to"? Gohan said.

Trunks remained wide eyed for a moment Gohan's words touched a nerve but coudn't find the right words for a response,instead he nuzzled his face against Gohan's shoulder while clutching the back of his shirt.

Trunks didn't need to say anything more as far as Gohan is conserned,he could already tell that he eased his troubled thoughts for now.,

It was quiet and peaceful,only birds were chattering and there was no annoying noise of airplanes engines passing over their house.

Gohan was on his back and Trunks was still asleep beside him.

He squeezed his eye lids when a bright light waked him up, he rubbed his eyes but stopped when he heard a suppressed giggle and and shot Erasa a death glare,

She had her camera in hand making a picture of Gohan who was in dreamland.

"Erasa I swear"..Gohan roared and got up to snatch the camera away from her.

"Cut it out!" he snapped and managed to grab it.

"No! I want to keep it"Erasa laughed at Gohan's attempt to grab it, "Look how cute you look"

Gohan looked at the picture Erasa made,It wasn't that bad there was no drool over his face or anything,thank goodness.

"Fine you can keep it" Gohan huffed,Trunks rolled off his shoulder while he got up to chase Erasa but he was still out cold.

Gohan woke him up for breakfast, Goku was already awake with Goten devouring lots of pancakes, Erasa was shocked she knew Gohan had a big appetite but but she never seen this before,

Chi-Chi smiled at her shrugging her shoulders, It's just another morning for Goku's wife.

When it was time for Trunks to leave Erasa spotted him outside with Gohan

Trunks nodded in agreement to what Gohan was saying and Trunks glomped Gohan in a Koala hug.

they stayed like that for a moment, Trunks hasn't grown in size so he could still fit in Gohan's embrace. It was a cute sight and they keep on growing closer as Brothers.

Gohan promised him again that they will never grow apart just because Gohan has a life of his own.

Regretfully Trunks let Gohan go landing on the ground again, "I don't want to leave..especially now that we watched a movie together"

"You're very easy going"Trunks said eying Erasa sadly.

"Don't worry pal..there's Always next time" Erasa said.

"No It's just that..I don't like not having my mother around"

"Hey it's best not to keep your grandparents waiting we'll talk about this another time"Gohan said.

"How about next week at the grand Plaza? dinner is on me" Gohan offered.

"Yeah! sure no problem" Trunks said feeling so much better and flied towards capsule corp and a minute later he faced palmed himself for forgetting that he can easily transport himself there within a heart beat.

"So what do you have in mind"? Erasa asked.

"I'll ask him If he wants to live in Mount Paozu." Gohan said showing a capsule of an apartment.

"My boss will retire in two years as CEO so I got this as a welcome gift" Gohan said,

"I wanted to wait until he's going to college but now seems like a good time".the poor child needs a family"

Erasa thought he might be too young to live on his own he's still a kid but decided not to say anything further since Gohan Always become annoyed when ppl try to talk him out of things. it must be the long lasting effect of the controlling behavior from his mother as a child.

Now that he's free he no longer wants to be held back and Erasa understands that completely.

" You're so generous..Trunks is going to accept your offer for sure"

"I can't wait to tell him" Erasa said as they have a peaceful morning walk together. Gohan offered his arm like a gentleman leading his lady to the ball.

"Erasa about the way I questioned you, I'm sorry darling..I really feel bad for that." Gohan said.

Erasa looked up loosening her grip around his arm a little. But listened attentively.

"I thought you were starting to change your mind about us or maybe.." Gohan stopped talking and couldn't tell her what his first suspicion was.

"That I have someone else?" Erasa asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes"

"I used to fear that too,thinking that you might go back to Videl..Acutally I still have that fear," Erasa admitted.

"Mother always said that nothing lasts forever,but despite that I want to do whatever I can to prevent that from happening anytime soon" Erasa said she glanced at him saddened,she felt relief admitting her fears to him but it didn't go "Erasa you know you're the only woman I want to be with,those other girls aren't you and will never be as good as you" Gohan said but Erasa just nodded,

Gohan made her look up,"Some things do last forever" Gohan held on to her hand where the engagement ring is."Like you and me,I'll never let you go" Gohan said.

And I won't let go of you" Erasa said feeling her concern for the future vanish,"As long love me"

"You know I always will" Gohan said.

Erasa smiled stepping away but still held onto his hand she levitated up and Gohan followed,until they were higher than the trees.

Gohan then held on to her bridal style as they flied further seeing the glimpse of the blue Ocean,She looked up at him and he looked down,he smiled at her in return holding her closer as she leaned against his shoulder with a hand resting on his chest,feeling loved and protected by just being held.

Gohan never would have thought in his wildest dreams that he would be engaged so soon,he was always awkwardly shy with girls but Erasa never treated him bad for it,instead she saw the good things in him,loyal kind and always willing to protect and loo after the ones who loves him back.

They went to a beach nearby they landed on the sand and Gohan guided her to a secure area where he always used to go when he needed time alone and they oppressed their ki,to avoid being followed,

Gohan has been fond of forest bathing since he could remember and always wanted to do this with her.

Erasa grabbed onto his hand and asked him for a special request.

Gohan laid nude with Erasa next to his side,the seagulls were chattering and the roaring sound of the ocean could be heard,the sun kept their skin warm.

He admired her sleeping form,the long blond hair covered her nude body and she looked like a snoozing angel

She's otherworldly beautiful,Gohan moved some hair away from her breasts and cupped one,Erasa felt that and smiled.

She looked into his large onyx eyes,placing a hand on his,it was the best intimate moment they had.

Erasa wanted to feel what it's like to make love to him in his SSJ spirit form,

Gohan was hesitant at first fearing that he'll crush her but what won Gohan over was that Erasa told him that she trusts him with her life.

The transformation was more beautiful than she remembered the first time she saw it,First his eyes turned blue before he got surrounded by an artic snow White Aura his shirt broke off him in the progress and Erasa has goosebumps all over her seeing a godlike physique,he's like a Young Zeus with the pearly white hair.

Erasa was drained but also happy,hopefully next time she can keep up longer.

"Are you allright"? Gohan asked a bit concerned changing back to normal.

"uhhmm" Erasa said nodding holding on to his hand.

"Thank you" Erasa said finding it hard to keep her eyes open,and Gohan collected her in his embrace,he let her rest a bit longer before they head home.

A week has passed and Trunks still didn't know what Gohan will ask him,and he hopes that he'll get used to living far away from the city,but he'll adapt over time.

Gohan was studying and working on an signment at the same time, he made the other pre teens study for an hour before they can play outside. He wants them to study and do well so that they can be productive citizens of society besides being martial artists.

"Gohan were done," They both said showing their homework.

"Very good I'm proud of you" Gohan said moving away from his desk.

"Can we go sparring?" Goten asked.

"You can but do not leave my sight" Gohan said serious.

"Gohan the Earth is safe remember?" Erasa smiled a bit sympathizing with him.

"Not for long dearest, We traveled through time and that's a sin according to the Gods,so once again negative energy has been drawn to the Earth"

"Well be in danger once more but Atleast we know that that we can prepare" Gohan said.

"But I don't want you to be frightened" Whatever happens I'll make sure I'll be strong enough to defend everyone I care about" Gohan said holding on to her wrists.

"I'm not scared" Erasa said.

"My Fiancé and Father in law are the strongest warriors,with you I know I am safe and so is everyone else"

Gohan felt humbled that she has so much faith in Earth's special forces

"Gohan I think you should go see Trunks and Goten" Erasa said.

Gohan glanced over the window he couldn't see them but he knows they are near the forest.

"Its ok,their Ki tells me they are close,if they are hurt Ill sense it right away."

"No I mean helping them train mastering the Super Saiyan blue transformation completely" Erasa said.

"But the book report"..Gohan said.

"That can wait your training comes first" Go on get going" Erasa said throwing his Gi at him.

"Chop chop" Erasa joked.

Gohan chuckled and changed into his Father's Gi fasting his belt.

Erasa pulled him back by his arm before he could leave to the door She came closer and Gohan gave her a heartfelt smooch.

 **A/N:** **Don't you feel self concious when someone takes a picture of you without giving you a heads up?**

 **Did I just hear you say yes?..well I feel the same way :)**

 **This chapter was based on a true event, Atleast with a Gohan and Erasa and I had a lot of fun writing it even though I felt bad for Gohan and also a bit for Erasa.**

 **I had the sex scene planned for Goku and Chi-chi but then I realized Gohan and Erasa never had sexy time.**

 **Next character It will be back to action!**

 **oh and Chop Chop means hurry up.**

 **until next time.**

 **Light Gaia**


	21. The world tournament

The wind blew in a peaceful rythm as the sun rised over mount Paozu.

Trunks made himself ready to train by himself,Fastening his belt,

He was at his place at Mount Paozu,Trunks has grown into a virtuous young man,

after so many years has passed he never once wavered from his desire to maintain that power he received.

As he peformed Xing si quan he thought back about all the training he had in the past,all of them reminded him how important it is to push your limits.

To be unlimited because all the threats lurking become stronger,

During his movements he broke a large piece of the ground as he placed a firm footstep on it.

he thought back about his training in the gravity chamber, Sparring with Gohan in the forest.

and then with Goku in the Hyperbolic time chamber of the alternate timeline,Trunks was send flying against a wooden table breaking it. He remembered how thick the air was,even though he received a good pummeling Goku has seen potential.

Then Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan God,letting his ki rise above the atmosphere, and for a moment he felt Goku's ki burn inside his chakra.

Trunks rubbed that area,What Goku said is true,whenever he uses that power he will always be near.

It was like spiritually he was with him, doing the same martial arts movements by his side.

Trunks finished his martial art practice and let his ki fade,He exhaled the air quietly and satisfied with the results he build up.

When Gohan offered him to live in mount paozu he didn't need any time to think about it, He immediately said yes,

he had to get used to alot of things,and it wasn't Always easy living in the Woods but with instant transmission things are alot easier,

there is no rent and you can litterally pick your breakfast from the trees,It gives you a relief from tight budgets,so living here does has it's charm.

"Onii-chan!" A tiny voice said.

Trunks looked behind him and a small 4 year old girl stood on the stairs,holding her arms behind her back watching him with admiration.

The girl had spiky hair and large black eyes just like most Saiyans.

"Gine" Trunks said walking up to her,he Always gladly stops his training just to play with the child.

Gohan arrived at the scene too watching Trunks spinning his Daughter around,It's such a Delight to see them sharing a close bond.

Gine is named after his Grandmother to honor her,Gohan met her at the universal tournament where Saiyans are still alive,and If Gohan and Erasa have a son he'll be called Burdock,It was also wonderful seeing Vegitto interact with his parents.

Trunks smiled brightly seeing Gohan approach them, "Hey!" Trunks greeted, they embraced briefly and gave each other a welcome back fist bump.

"I missed having you around man, how was your trip" Trunks asked.

"It was blissful, Erasa and I had a wonderful time" Gohan said, "And Gine learned how to fly there" Gohan said pinching her cheek proudly.

"Is that so? "Aww Gine you're the best" Trunks said responding with a cuddle as he picked her up again.

"Want to pick up Grand Papa or Grand ma first"? Said Gohan.

"Shh" Gine said pressing a tiny index finger to her Fathers mouth" Nana doesn't want to be called Grandma it makes her feel old"

Trunks and Gohan looked at Gine and then looked at eachother" They chuckled and decided to take Gine's word for it.

-/-.

Goku was outside sparring with Goten,It was fun but Goten got clueless and Goten kicked right in the face landing on the grass.

Vegeta and his wife arrived at the area where they trained and Bulma didn't seem very happy.

"Uncle!" A little girl that resembled Bulma a lot wiggled her way out of Vegetas hold and rushed towards Goku, and Goku picked her up tossing her into the air catching her.

"Wee! Again, again! That was fun" Bra said jolly.

"Hey there, oh gosh you're grown" Goku said and carried her in one arm,just like Trunks Bra adores Goku too.

"Hi there Bulma long time no see" Goku said happy.

"Don't hi me, Why didn't you come and visit us?" You're one of my oldest friends and you're almost never around" Bulma said a bit disappointed.

"Cmon Bulma you know that I care about you, I visited you a short while ago" Goku said.

"Yeah 5 years ago,I'm always the one who has to visit,and on Planet Earth friendships is a two way street" Bulma huffed.

"But I have a lot of training to do to keep the Earth from being destroyed,with you and all my comrades in thoughts" Goku said but Bulma remained pouty.

Goku didn't get Bulma at times,

Bulma noticed Gohan coming from above landing on the grass,

Goku looked at her direction and was pleased to see Gohan coming along.

"Gran papa! me and daddy flied over the whole world!" Gine said happy.

Goku smiled,she sure has inherited his adventurous spirit.

"No we went to Bali for a week" Gohan corrected Gine.

Erasa also arrived at Mount Paozu a while later after work.

"Hey honey" Erasa greeted Gohan with smooch and patted Gines head.

"Mama I'm so thrilled to compete in my first tournament I'm even wearing the Gi grand papa had on" Gine said.

"That lovely dearest I have a feeling that you could win this" Erasa aid proud letting her little princess punch her palms.

Wow wait wait" Gohan immediately said."Let's wait until you are maybe 10 and a supersaiyan" Gohan said.

"Hey!"Gine pouted displeased.

"Gine you just turned 4" Gohan said.

"So? Gran Papa won tournaments at the age of 4 and Nana won tournaments since she was 7" Gine argued back.

"Yeah and I've already signed her up..there is no turning back" Erasa said meddling in the conversation.

"What?..Without telling me first!?" Gohan asked bewildered.

"Gohan she'll be fine..besides we already have Goku's blessings since it was his idea"

"Father are you insane"?..these fighters are from universe 6 and 7!..who knows what kind of danger Gine might get herself into" Gohan said.

"Not Dangers Gohan but challenges" Erasa said and Trunks smiled knowing where that Quote comes from,

Since Trunks and her watched that movie toghether she vowed she'll be a cool mom who has alot of faith in her children.

Gohan was visibly displeased, Erasa I find it very unfair that you did this without consulting me first! Gine is my daughter too" Gohan said.

"Calm down its only the kids division" Erasa said holding her hands in defense.

"What?" Gohan said.

"I want her to grow as a martial artist but I'm not stupid" Erasa argued back.

"Oh, okay "

"But As long her competitions are much weaker than her" Gohan quickly said,Goku thought it was a bit odd,he always thought that the mother is the overprotective one,but still he's pleased that Gohan will let Gine enter.

Chi-Chi wasn't that happy either ,she always wanted Gine to be a girly girl studying and working on her talents instead of beating ppl up.

-/-

Fireworks was fired into the air to celebrate the 26th tenkaich budokai

Everyone wrote their names to get placed in line,everyone watched with who they will be paired up with,Goten looked around wondering who that guy is,a man caught his eye and he gave Goten an I love you sign and Goten felt he heebe jeebies all over his spine.

Did that dude just flirted with him? Goten was in disbelief,this is the first time in his whole life that another dude hits on him and it creeped him out.

"You're not entering?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"No, I wanted to give others a chance of winning," Goku said.

"What?" Vegeta said as his face turned grim.

"Besides If we are going to fight we need to do it somewhere far away from civilization," Goku said hinting that after the tournament is over that they'll fight.

Vegeta smiled in return, "Whatever you say"

-/-

The kids division started first and Gine was ready fasting her belt like her grandfather used to do,she's warm hearted and feisty and a Goku hopes that she'll continiue to show interest in her training.

Goku wished her good luck,Trunks also watched Gine marching to the stadium.

He was also a bit anxious for her wellbeing but he knows Gine will do great

Erasa cheered gine on and looked at Gohan's troubled face, he was red with building up axiety.

"Aww Gohan" Erasa chuckled levitating up to give him a peck, "Don't be alarmed,Gine is not an ordinary child"

"She's a Saiyan just like you" Erasa smiled at him.

Erasa's soothing voice calmed Gohan was right Gohan gave a heartfelt peck in return and moved towards the stadium where Gine was waiting for her fight to begin.

"Gine give everything you got!..Daddy loves you!" Gohan said proud, Gine blushed feeling happy that Gohan is finally letting go of his anxiety that his Daughter might get hurt. sure Gohan is not completely calm he's still worried but life is too short to live in a bubble of fear.

and is thankful for having a beloved wife that keeps on reminding him of Gine needs this experience to grow as a fighter,and thank goodness she doesn't have to face any adults or Gohan might faint.

Meanwhile at the adult division the saiyans reached to the top 10 of the tournament

Goten lost to Trunks but he didn't seem to mind, He was proud of Trunks for not cheating his way to victory even when Trunks was close to defeat,he followed the rules with honor. Goten was proud of him for showing a mature side of him. Trunks carefully walked up to Him hoping he didn't upset Goten for not holding back.

But Goten was anything but Angry.

Goten reached his hand to trunks to help him get back up at his feet. Trunks was startled but then grabbed his best friends hand,

Goten smiled, "I'm proud of you Trunks..You are the rightful winner. Trunks smiled too and most of his guilt vanished.

they congratulate eachother with an embrace, Trunks moved to the other round and Goten gracefully accepted his defeat as he stepped away from the stadium.

a short break is being held after the two fought and the Audience couldn't believe what they were seeing,Trunks and Goten had one hell of a fight that could be guiness book of records..

Trunks was out of his thought when he heard footsteps run past him

"Gran Papa" Gine said happy running up to Goku. She hugged his leg nuzzling her face in it happy,

"Hey girl hey" Goku greeted gentle picking her up and Gine attacked Goku's face with multiple affectionate smooches.

"No Gine haha that tickles"Goku said holding her in arms length. "Papa..Onii-chan" Gine said happy I'm in the last 4 of the junior devision"

"That's my girl" Trunks said holding his hands up so that Gine can leap into Trunks embrace.

Trunks looks down smiling kindly at the small bundle, he adores her and accepted her as a member of his family as soon as he held her.

as a newborn baby Gine stopped being fuzzy right away when she was placed out of the crib and into his arms,She let out a big yawn nuzzled into his chest dosing off.

Like she knew her big brother is with her.

that's one of these rare moments he never wants to forget, and Trunks became a tad protective of Gine like Gohan was to him.

Well actually Gohan is still protective over Trunks making sure he won't do anything stupid and stay on the right path,and do well in training combined with college. Without Gohan and Goku to guide him he would have turned unproductive and lazy.

"Yer proud of me?" Gine asked pointing to herself.

"Very" Trunks smiled at the child tightening his hold around her and let her sit on one of his shoulders.

But then he felt his gut stir when he looked the scoreboard where the names are written down.

 ***Son Gohan versus Trunks*** was written,

After the break it will be the two of them,and backing out of the tournament will result in receiving disappointment looks from his Father so that's not an option.

"I might have not suprassed him but facing him makes me feel so frightened..that new form of his is so intimidating.."And who knows how much he gained in strength"

"After the break I will have to face him" Trunks Thought and it felt like the longest hour of his life.

"Papa" Gine said happy pointing at him and Trunks felt nauseous with stress that throbs in his stomach.

Trunks swallowed placing Gine down but kept her close,

"Gohan..after the next round we have to face eachother..I don't know If I can do this"

Gohan sensed flourishing anxiety in his ki,"Trunk just stop it,"

"Our fight is nothing personal and no matter who wins" Gohan said,Trunks briefly advertised his eyes to the really didn't want to face any of his friends.

Gohan made him look back up,

" Ill try not to go beyond Mystic, and besides If you can face Black all by yourself then facing me will be a peace of cake"

"But..Trunks said.

"No buts..You will do great..I know so" Gohan said his eyes sparked with excitement for their battle acting a bit like Goku giving tough love.

Trunks nodded trying to see the good things in facing eachother,.

-/-

The accouncer said their respectful names, "Im this corner all the way from mount Paozu! And the son of the greater Martial artist this word has ever known "Son Gohan!" was beamed in the microphone.

Gohan felt at ease,atleast a few people know how great his Father is.

"And in this corner, the son of the intelligent woman ever alive, born and raised in Central City..Trunks briefs!"

They stood face to face,everyone clapped,Trunks was in thoughts but snapped out when he heard the gong ring, Their battle has started but he wasn't ready at all.

Gohan turned into mystic and it looks like it has been improved,he's even stronger than Super Buu, and Trunks braced himself.

Gohans whole mannerism changed in his Mystic form,from humble to a bit cocky.

The see through aura faded and Gohan charged towards Trunks.

The audience couldnt follow their movement,but Goku did,almost regretted not entering since this fight was ferocious.

It sounded like thunder in the sky as their blows collided.

Trunks jabbed him across his face and punched him again but it didn't even make Gohan move,Gohan caught his fist in reflex like he's no longer himself.

Gohan's eyed locked with his and let out a burst of ki from his chakra to almost knock Trunks backwards, When Trunks got his composure Gohan attacked smacking him against the ground.

Trunks received a vicious beating but not something he couldn't handle.

He wiped some blood that dripped down his face away and nonchalantly dropped his torn vest on the ground,revealing a black tank top that was similar to the one Future Trunks hadn't on.

He breathed out and opened his eyes turning into a Super Saiyan blue,his God Ki dominated his and everyone looked on,they couldn't believe this,and wondered if these were MR Satans students since he has been bragging on tv that he has magical powers.

Gohan teleported above the arena with Trunks following,

"Yaah!" Trunks yelled sending his fist towards Gohan, Gohan blocked with both hands,

and both engaged in a barrage of assault in the air, Gohan managed to grab Trunks foot in the mid air brawl and takes him for a spin like he did with Buu.

Trunks braced himself and managed to break free with his aura from Gohans death grip.

And with the free leg Trunks kicked him across the face,sending a Buster canon on his way and dodged it by moving to the side.

"Damn this guy is fast" Trunks said amazed and freaked out at the same time,he even beats the speed of his instant transmission.

Trunks was send flying during the power build up, Gohan turned into the advanced form of Mystic.

his feet touched the brick fence but the referee didn't see that because he was busy cowering from the Ki impact.

When the blinding light faded Trunks has already teleported himself a distance away,Gohan looked up in shock when Trunks gathered energy for a huge finish buster,and it was already send his direction.

Gohan felt he's losing his grip on the Finish buster,

Gohan accidentally touched the ground when a large part of the arena fell apart as he turned into Super Saiyan spirit,and destroyed it with his Kamehameha counter attack,

Everyone panicked when Gohan's Snow White Aura reached towards the audience but it didn't harm them.

Some children even tried to grab it but it was like snow in form of thick fog.

Trunks looked amazed, Gohan has mastered the form, creating less of an impact but his strength has increased tremendously.

Gohan accepted defeat,their battle wasn't over yet but he lost to Trunks,

But Gohan didn't care,and came up to Trunks in the air, the audience looked up at them in shock.

"Congrats" Gohan said looking at Trunks proud.

Trunks smiled in return shaking his head, "No Gohan, I should be congratulating you"

"What do you mean?" Gohan said confused.

"I touched the fence during our fight,I was out of the ring so that makes you the winner" Trunks said.

Gohan knew Trunks always has been an honest lad but he was surprised that he admitted his defeat while he could easily reptended it never happened,but cheating your way to victory is the same as losing for a warrior.

Gohan and Trunks lowered down and congratulated eachother as brothers,

He felt Trunks tremble in his hold,and eyed Trunks a bit alarmed.

"I'm a bit shaken,my gosh I was so nervous" Trunks was also relieved that he didn't have to fight Gohan in his ultimate form,

"You did great Trunks-kun I'm proud of you, I always will be" Gohan said from the bottom of his heart.

The announcer wanted to declare Trunks as the winner but Trunks explained what happened,and the announcer corrected himself.

"We'll continiue this when there are no people around" Trunks said happy as they lowered down hopping off the broken arena.

And Gohan agreed, he smiled placing an hand around Trunks shoulder as they met with their families.

No matter how many times they have to compete against eachother, they are never nervous among eachother because their Mutual respect Always stays the same.

Erasa brought some spare Gi clothing just in case since Saiyan battles are very intense,even tho she enjoys seeing her husband fight,Gohan adores her for thinking ahead,

He got pulled aside along with other Z fighters and a female journalist asked what's his secret to a long lasting marriage since they still behave as love birds, All Gohan could say is love each other with the mind not with the heart since feelings will change or completely disappear, And the second rule is to honor your marriage everyday.

After Chi-Chi loudly shoo ed the brown nosing journalists away from her son and Husband the gang could finally eat until the next round starts,

-/-

Its been only a week since the tournament ended,days peacefully went by but the gang still remained prepared since their role as defenders of the Earth will never end.

But that doesn't mean there is no time for relaxation,as Goku always told them,resting is just as important as training.

Trunks and his 2 other Saiyan friends hung out at the beach,Goten couldn't join much to his dismay.

He's been skipping school and he need to be at school every single day or else he won't graduate.

Gohan felt a bit disappointed with his brother and blamed himself for not paying much attention to his studying.

He keeps on forgetting that he's not like Trunks,All Gohan has to do is remind Trunks that he needs to study and he does it,Goten turned into a slacker but atleast he's making up for it now and after College he'll help him study 1 hour a day until he's back on track.

Time has flown by they are all grown up but they are still here,together as a group.

Gohan and his friendship is still strong and has passed the test of time,he always used to hear from others like

"Just wait until Gohan gets a girlfriend,gets married,have a kid ect. But already has a family and never wavered from his promise.

Trunks could finally let go of his fears. And it's a liberating feeling.

Goku's stomach started growling waking Gohan up who took a nap under the shadow.

Goku whined that he's hungry and Gohan let a capsule poof.

There was cold beverages and food that could feed a village.

"Snack attack" Trunks beamed stuffing his face along with Gohan and Goku,

Their bellies were filled with content,Gohan brought along heaps of capsules with food in it to still their monsterous apetite,

Trunks wanted to say thank you to Gohan,for always being there,even when they argue everything goes back to normal like it never happened,and say sorry for the times he doubted Gohan,thinking he'll turn shallow like the vast majority of people.

He was terrified when Gohan told that he had a new girlfriend and remained distant towards Erasa until he got to know her and what a strong woman she is,She's an psycologist now and even offered him free counselling,he calls her Onee-san and he's happy that Gohan is with her since his previous girlfriend is nothing but grief.

But Gohan knows that Trunks is thankful for everything Gohan has done and there is no need to bring up his past insecurity anymore. Trunks swallowed the last bite of chow and grabbed another plate.

"Gohan thank you" Trunks smiled. "Yer welcome I always knew these are your favorite dishes" Gohan said.

"And also for everything else...You're the best older brother I could have wished for,without you I would have turned into a cocky self entitled prick" Trunks said.

And that humbled Gohan alot. "You too Goku-san you're the Father figure I always needed" Trunks added.

Goku nodded happy and made sure he swallowed everything before he spoke.

"We love you too Trunks-kun,You're like a 3rd son to me" Goku said nonchalant,Trunks felt euphoria knowing Gokus feeling is mutual.

"All right guys let's go for a swim" Goku rised to his feet and ran towards the ocean as he left his shirt behind.

"Dad! You just ate. "Hey!" Gohan beamed.

"yay woohoo!" Goku beamed jolly as he jumped down

"He never listen" Gohan said lowering his arm, and looked at Trunks who was also slipping out of his clothing.

"Trunks-kun I dont want you to become nauseous " Gohan said.

"You're coming or not?" Trunks asked and teleported to the Ocean letting himself fall into the water.

Gohan huffed feeling a bit ignored, but then again they mean no harm.

"I'll wait for an hour" Gohan said,but when he heard Goku and Trunks roar with laughter and have splash war he couldn't ignore the urge to join. Risking the chance of getting sick is worth it because who knows what kind of villain will target Earth next.

Every moment must be celebrated even during training.

He folded his shirt on the beach toīwel neatly and jumped off the rock falling down creating a large tidal wave.

They played in the water like children as if the Earth is their playground.

Gohan was floating on his back,and realized that life is beautiful,not because of the money he's earning but because he still sharing it with people who loved him when he had nothing,and always had his back.


	22. The devourer of universes

After the tournament has ended Gohan donated the money to his Mother,and kept a part for Gine as a trustfund if anything happened to him so that she can look after herself without even feeling like a burden and when she's older he'll discuss it with her.

Everything he kept it stored If it's needed in the future.

Goku woke up early,next to his wife, Chi-Chi admitted that she felt self conscious because Goku looks young enough to be Gotens slightly elder brother,

People even gave her odd looks when she and Goku are outside holding hands,they were probably wondering what a young lad is doing with a middle aged old bag.

But Goku assured her that he's still attracted to her,and is willing to show it when they have some time alone.

Chi-Chi was still laying outcold after a good night but Goku was already recharged.

he decided to let her sleep as he went to the living room,looking outside the window.

he didn't feel like himself and even has a decrease of appitite he tried to hide it but Chi-Chi noticed something was a bit off about him,

Goku glanced over to a recent family foto that has been shot.

Chi-Chi was with Baby Gine sitting on her lap,

and her daughter in law,sons and husband all rested their hand on her shoulders. Gohan had an arm around His Fathers shoulder smiling happily towards the camera.

And then Goku glanced to the picture where everyone was on it,his original Z team is the friend group he feels the closest to,they had a great history defending the Earth together.

During breakfast Goku played a bit with his food after eating half of it,.he was a bit quiet

"What are you thinking of"? Chi-Chi asked curious. She looked at his plate and she eyed him saddened seeing that he has trouble eating.

"Dearest is everything all right?" Chi-Chi said sitting next to him caressing his shoulder.

"At times I wonder if this World is better off without me" Goku sad disheartened.

"No..no"! Chi-Chi said comforting but also saddened. "You are my husband and the Father of my children"

"We love you" Chi-chi said making him look at her cupping his cheek and then placed another hand against his cheek holding his face affectionately.

"You might think that the world is better off without you but not our world"

"Sure you've made mistakes by letting villains go out of mercy but You've also saved us countless of times,I don't want to pass away without you by my side,please don't abandon me again" Chi-Chi said.

Goku noticed some desperation in Chi-Chi's words but he gently smiled at her cupping her cheek too.

"My dear Chi-Chi, I've promised I'll never leave you again,and that promise lives on in this" Goku said letting his wedding ring rest in his palm,

"I will not leave your side Chi-Chi..please believe me" Goku said serious but with kindness.

"I'm home here with you my allies and everyone else I care about" Goku took her hand,placing her palm on his chest and rubbed her hand.

Chi-Chi eyes teared up and came closer to his face,and Goku leaned in too closing his eyes,

sealing their undying everlasting love.

-/-

Goku has been outside the whole day he even skipped supper and his training which is unusual. Chi-Chi didn't know what to think, Goku never skips food unless he's ill or something catastrophic will take place. She wanted to tell Gohan but she didn't want to bother him, But still deep inside she knows Gohan won't be happy finding out she's keeping her mouth shut about his beloved Father.

Chi-Chi placed a spatula near the sink she couldn't find it in herself to make breakfast.

She felt it was the right thing to contact Gohan about this,and grabbed the smartphone Erasa bought for her birthday,it was still new to her but managed to send Gohan a message.

Before chi-chi could put the Phone back she recived a very consern message from gohan within 2 seconds.

" _What's wrong with him?!"_

 _"Tell me"_

"I don't know.. Chi-CHi texed back. _"He barely eats and has trouble sleeping"_

 _"Gosh I hope he's not sick!"I'm going to see him right now"_

 _"No Gohan just calm down I'm sure It's not very urgent"_ Chi-Chi texted. Feeling a bit bad for startling Gohan but she didn't receive a response from him.

Gohan abandonned the pile of accessories in the store and ran out of the store.

"Gohan what do you think of this one?" Erasa said happy holding a pair of cute crop tops to wear for the beach family get togther.

"Gohan?" Erasa said confused when he was no longer close to her. Erasa went outside the store, Piccolo was still meditating in silence while pushing the crib with one foot.

She sensed him moving towards his Father's location and texted him a quick message, Gohan heard the Phone beep from his pocket and got slightly annoyed he wasn't in the mood to explain anything but read the message anyway.

"Stay strong Gohan It's going to be all right whatever it is..I'll keep you and your Dad in my thoughts for good luck"

"I love you"

Gohan calmed down and mentally thanked her for being understanding. "Thank you Erasa..I love you more" Gohan said speeding up..

Gohan tracked his Ki down and lowered down on the grass.

"Father, Mother said something is amiss?" Gohan said as his heart pounded quicker.

"I fine Gohan it's just that.." Goku said and then paused,looking a bit unsure on the ground.

"Dad you worry me" "what's wrong"? Gohan said stepping closer.

Goku looked at his son serious, "Keep up your training Gohan,train until you can't do no more,

"I sense that we'll be paying the price for Time traveling very soon"

"An enemy is coming to put an end to my existence." Goku said.

"But don't let your heart be troubled" Goku said holding one shoulder, " No matter what happens we'll defeat whoever threaten the Earth"

Gohan feared for his Fathers life,It's like as long as He lives there will always a new villain out there to eradicate him and it hurts Gohan so bad,

why him? doesn't his Father deserve to breathe his last in bed as an old man?why do villains want to hunt him down for the rest of his life? It's like there is a bounty on his head and he'll never be safe from harm.

"Dad..

"Keep your ki to zero and stay with us we will help you lay low" Gohan offered.

"That won't change anything,if my time has come to die while defending Earth again then so be it" Goku said not knowing how strong this future threat is but if everything else fails Vegitto can make a difference.

"No Father let us help you just this once,I don't want to worry about your safety all the time I want you to be safe" Gohan pleaded hoping Goku will budge.

"Gohan I rather face that villain alone than risking the chance of you getting killed,you know I would give up my life so that you and anyone else can live" Goku said accepting.

"Dad..I can't mentally afford if you are taken from me again"

"When I thought you were gone forgood my soul shattered,I felt I was slowly dying from the inside"

"I never-ever want to feel like that again"..

"Please just tell me that everything is going to be all right!" Gohan said on the verge of tears.

Goku smiled gentle,"I'm not leaving you ever again..even if I can't be there in person.

"That power I gave you,I still sense it,do you sense it too?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Gohan said tearing up,"it's like a part of you will always be with me"

"And I will be there, in here" Goku said rubbing his heart.

and Gohan felt a spark of his fathers God ki inside the heart chakra warming his body.

Gohan kept his emotions at bay placing his own hand on top his father's larger one.

"Im proud of you,Gohan not because you've stayed true to your martial arts training but also because you are a loving and providing husband to Erasa"

"Youre surpassed me on so many levels" Goku said and that spark of joy and pride was present in Goku onyx orbs.

"I'm proud of you too,You've been so providing to Mother for the past decade,"

and im also proud that the greatest warrior of his planet is also my Father" Gohan said feeling his heart leap with love.

They held eachother tight aslong as they could,Gohan will always be his little man and Goku will always be his hero.

It has been like that for years and it's meant to stay that way forgood.

-/-

Beerus has been frustrated with himself,all he did has been for nothing, he was the one who sensed Dr Wheelo after Goku and his friends,to prevent him from getting rid of the God power in time,now that Goku has been purified he can become an Eternal God but Goku is not the warrior Beerus has been looking for.

There is only little time left,Zeno will destroy the universes who are just taking space and for once Beerus is terrified,his universe isn't one of the strongest,it's one of the weakest and if his universe perish then he will perish along with it.

"I saw him in my vision Whis, I saw a man standing infront of me with his back turned"

"surrounded by an aura of fire,and I thought that it had to be Goku" Beerus said through telepathy.

"But when I destroyed that planet the other day the same vision, but this time he turned around staring at me right in the eye," Beerus said.

"But who is that?" Who's asked dropping his flamboyant tone,Beerus caught his attention.

"Vegitto" Beerus said with a low tone.

"He's the mysterious warrior who could be our final defense when Zeno turns into the devourer of universes" Beerus said. "Atleast I hope."

"Letting Goku and Vegeta separate is the worst thing I ever allowed to happen, we have to make them fuse again" Beerus said.

"but how?" Beerus wondered.

"Tell them the truth and I'm sure they'll fuse in a heartbeat when asked.

"I can only communicate with fellow Gods in private,When I speak to a mortal through the mind link then Zeno could find out that we are plotting a plan to get rid of him.

"So are we going to send another villain their path?" Whis asked.

"Maybe,but we have to hurry" Beerus said.

"And If Vegitto wins"? Whis asked,

"Then we are at his mercy,but I doubt that he wants so much blood on his hands" Beerus said."Its not in his nature Atleast I hope it isn't" Beerus said grim.

 **Beerus has seen limit breaker Vegitto with the silver eyes,bare chested and such. This is the end of part two, and not too long ago I had a dream of Goku.**

 **He was injured and was almost dying,but he could hear Vegeta call out to him and he managed to wake up. Goku weakly said that they butted heads a lot**

 **and vegeta intterupted him saying that it's his fault. Hinting that he takes all the blame for it and Goku should rest now.**

 **"Let me finish" Goku asked him standing up, "even though we fought a lot you've always been a great friend of mine, "and then Goku ripped the remains of his Gi shirt off him. ready for the final battle.**

 **That was the first DBZ Dream I ever had,and I feel like a kid again because it felt so real like I was there too,not only that it gives you a warm feeling that your heroes can be close to you even if they are fictional.**

 **Also If I don't have enough ideas for a sequel I'll write a one shot about how it went down.**

 **From now on I will no longer leave any Authors note's at the end of chapters I'll make an author's note when I finish a story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and ideas are always welcome.**

 **Until another time,**

 **Your sincerely**

 **Light Gaia :D**


End file.
